Lots of Kick: Alphabet One Shots
by Mickey Rae
Summary: This is the place to go for Jack and Kim romance. One shots that make you cry, one shots that make you smile, this story has it all! I hope you guys like it! R&R!
1. Air

**Air**

Kim POV

My heart pounded in my chest as my mom pulled up in front of the airport. _Okay Kim, you can do this_.

"Have a great time in Miami, Sweetie." My mom said to me. The guys and I were going there for a huge tournament, and no matter what I said, Rudy was still making me go.

"Y-Yeah." I replied, trying hard to hide my fear.

She gave me a sad smile. "Don't worry, everything will be fine." She rubbed my back for a minute until I found enough courage to open the door.

"I love you, Mom. I'll call as soon as I get there." I told her, hugging her tight.

"I love you too, Kim. Now hurry, before you miss your flight." I waved to her as she drove away down the road.

My hands started shaking, but I repressed it. I walked into the airport, struggling to drag my large suitcase behind me and carry my two heavy bags on my shoulders.

"Need help?" A voice asked. Jack popped up beside me, taking all the bags from my arms. I couldn't help but blush, he was such a gentleman when he wanted to be.

"Thanks." I replied with a smile.

He returned it immediately. "You have a lot of stuff. What do you have in here? Everything you own?"

And that one lovely moment was ruined. "No! Well not _everything_ I own..." I drifted off, looking down at the ground.

I heard Jack chuckle from beside me. Oh, how I love that laugh. _Woah girl, get yourself together, you're best friends, and only best friends_.

"Guys, hurry up!" I looked up to see Rudy on the other side of the security area, tapping his foot impatiently at us, his arms crossed over his chest.

We hurried through security, and sat in the seats, waiting for our flight.

Jack had distracted me for a few minutes, but now, the plane was all I could think about. I lifted my hand to my mouth and started biting at my nails, that was my nervous habit.

"Kim, stop it." Jack grabbed my hand and held it in his own. I looked into his eyes and instantly got lost in them.

"S-Sorry." I stuttered, silently cursing under my breath as the shakiness showed through. Jack eyed me suspiciously but shrugged it off.

"Uh...Why are you guys holding hands?" Eddie asked from a few seats away, a small smirk on his face. The guys snickered along with him. Jack and I instantly let our hands go, both of our faces going beet red. We looked away from each other.

"Flight 764539 to Miami is now boarding." The lady's voice said through the speakers.

Everyone got up and ran to the loading station, while I sat still in my chair. Jack turned and saw me still sitting, so he left the line and came to kneel down in front of me. "Are you okay?" He asked, concerned.

"Y-Yeah, I'm fine." I replied, getting up from my seat and walking over to the line up. Hesitantly, I showed the lady my ticket and she gave me a smile after checking it. She gave me a nod, letting me know that it was okay for me to go.

Once I was outside, I could see Eddie, Jerry, Milton and Rudy already boarding the plane with excited faces. My fears started to increase again, but I couldn't let them see it. I forced my legs to walk me forwards, going up the steps and onto the plane.

I went over to my window seat and sat down, trying to keep my breathing under control. It was only a four hour flight. **(I just made up the time. I've only been on planes around parts of Canada, so I don't know how long it would take for them to get to Miami)**

Someone dropped into the seat next to me, making me jump. I relaxed when I realized that it was only Jack.

"Hey Kim, isn't this so awesome! I love flying, don't you?" He asked, his voice ecstatic.

I barely heard him, I was still trying not to have a total freak attack. Just then, the flight attendant with long brown hair closed the door to the air plane. Suddenly, the walls started closing in on me, and my breathing got faster and soon I was hyperventilating.

"Kim?" Jack asked again. "Are you okay?"

All I could do was shake my head. I looked out the window and saw the propeller start to move. Tears stung my eyes.

I turned back to Jack and he saw how frightened I was. "You don't like planes, do you?" I shook my head once again and his eyes softened. "Why?"

I looked away from him and out the window. Big mistake, we were moving around the runway. I turned back to Jack and he looked at me with pleading eyes. I finally gave in. "M-My dad died in a plane crash, and ever since then, my mom and I won't even go near airports, let alone actually get on a plane."

Jack grabbed my hand and looked me deep in the eyes. "I'm so sorry." A sudden snore filled the room, and I looked to see Rudy and the rest of the guys passed out in front of us, along with most of the other people on the plane. It was like 10:30 at night.

I felt the plane lift off the ground and the tears in my eyes finally escaped. There was no turning back now. Jack held my shaking hand tighter, before he lowered the armrest between us. He pulled me to his chest, as far as the seat belts would let us, and I closed my eyes, just wishing that all this would be over. "It's okay, it's okay. I've got you, Kimmy." Normally, I would have whacked him so hard for that, but I was too terrified at the moment.

I pulled myself closer to Jack as the plane jerked. My tears soaked his shirt, but he didn't seem to mind. To be honest, I felt a lot safer with his arms around me. The seat belt sign went off so we both undid our seat belts and I went even closer to Jack, arms fully around me, my head in his neck.

"Jack, don't let me go." I said.

"I won't, I promise." He replied. "Now go to sleep."

"I can't." He was about to say something when the flight attendant passed by.

"Would you two like a blanket?" She asked quietly, so she wouldn't wake up the other passengers.

"Yes please." Jack told her. She nodded and headed to the back of the plane to get it. When she returned, she placed a blue, fuzzy, warm blanket over us, and instantly warmed me up.

Jack reached up and turned the light off above us, then wrapped his arm back around my waist. Now, I was sitting in Jack's lap, in his seat, and we were hugging very close. "Go to sleep." Jack whispered to me, kissing my forehead. I smiled a little at the action. Maybe he did have feelings for me.

I started drifting off, listening to Jack's steady breathing and even heartbeat to soothe me. I finally let sleep overcome me, letting me leave the air plane behind.

The sound of snickers filled my ears, and I lifted my head to look around. Where was I? Who was I cuddling with?

All the memories of last night came back to me and I blushed as I saw the guys peering over the top of their seats at us. Milton was taking pictures of us with his fancy HD camera, while the others were just using their phones.

I gave them fast, icy cold glares before I snuggled back into Jack's chest. For a few minutes we stayed like that, and the guys' laughing disappeared; they were probably scared of what I would do to them if they were caught staring or taking pictures of us again.

"All passengers, we are about to land in Miami, Florida, please sit back in your seats and buckle up your seat belts." The voice came through the radio above us.

Jack moved beneath me. "Kim?" I lifted my head to look at him. He smiled at me and helped me back into my seat. I did the seat belt up securely as the plane jerked again. I grabbed Jack's hand and he squeezed it.

I got as close to him as the seat belts would allow us, and buried my head in his shoulder. After a few minutes, I heard the engine stop and lifted my head up once again. The plane had landed.

I stood up and almost instantly fell over from the shaking in my legs. Jack took my hand and helped me out of the plane carefully. We went into the airport and I sighed in relief.

Jack pulled me into a hug, and I was shocked, but quickly hugged him back. "You did it." He whispered in my ear happily.

"Yeah, but I have to do it again to get home." I said worriedly.

Jack gave me a reassuring smile. "Don't worry, you got me to protect you, and it won't be as bad the second time."

I nodded understandingly and pulled Jack into another hug with he happily returned.

"So, you guys finally admitted your feelings for each other?" I pulled back and Jack and I looked at the guys.

"No!" We said, but we both weren't so sure.

The guys shook their heads, unbelieving, before walking off to do who knows what.

I can tell you now that going back on that plane was going to be hard for me. I would always be scared of flying, and nothing would change that. I guess I got Jack now, which helps, but I was scarred for life.

I felt lips on my cheek, and looked to the side to see Jack just pulling away. "Come on, let's go check out some stores before our cab arrives." He said, starting off through the air port.

My hand lifted to my cheek, the one Jack had just kissed, and touched it softly. A smile grew on my face, as well as blush. Then, I hurried after Jack to look for cool stuff to buy.


	2. Bored

** Hey, here I am, back with the next chapter. I had this one ready, so I thought I'd put it up. once again, I'm sorry if it sounds like your story! I'm really not trying to copy anyone! R&R. Enjoy :)**

Bored

Kim POV

Boredom. I swear it will be the death of me. Stupid parents. Grounding me for something my little brother did. Ughhh! I seriously think they hate me.

Anyways, here I was, stuck in my room without anything to do on _spring break_. My parents and brother were gone to Hollywood, and all my friends were off on their own family vacations.

Oh, if only there was someone out there who could save me from this dreaded nightmare!

Just then, the doorbell rang. _Well, that was fast._

I jumped up from the bed and ran all the way downstairs not even thinking about how I might look right now.

I opened the door, revealing Jack. When he saw me he raised an eyebrow. "Well, you look like you've been busy today. I glanced down at myself and saw I was in my pyjamas and my hair was in a messy ponytail. I looked back up at Jack and smiled nervously.

"I had nothing else to do but stay in bed all day." I explained.

Jack chuckled. "Okay then...where's the rest of your family?"

I glared into space as I thought of my dear 'family'. "Hollywood. I got blamed for something my brother did and my punishment is not going on the trip."

"Well...you wanna hang out with me? My parents are out of town too." A giant smile grew on my face and I nodded quickly.

"Yes! Get in here before I die!" I pulled him by the arm into my house. When we got upstairs, I slumped back onto my bed. Jack came and laid beside me, and we just stayed there.

"So what do you wanna do?" He asked, picking up a piece of my hair and playing with it between his fingers.

I shrugged, hoping so hard that the blush on my face was invisible. "I don't know, what do you wanna do?"

He shrugged back and we fell into a silence. I watched him as he kept twiddling with my blond hair. Then he caught a glimpse of my face. "Oh, you're blushing." Jack teased. Of course, that only made me blush more, so I hid my face in the pillow. Jack moved his head so it was right beside my ear. "Does Kimmy like me?" He asked, and I could hear the smirk in his voice.

"No, I don't!" I lied. God, why couldn't I just be a better liar!

"Oh really?" I nodded, still not daring to look at him. "So you wouldn't like it, if I did...this?" I was confused about what he meant, until I felt soft, warm lips on my neck, making their way up the side of my face. A shiver crawled up my spine as an unwilling moan escaped throat.

I felt Jack chuckled against my cheek and continue sliding his lips closer and closer to mine. I stopped breathing all together, waiting for what was going to happen next. Was he really going to kiss me?

My heart was hammering inside my chest, our lips just centimetres apart, before Jack pulled away abruptly. "So, I guess you didn't enjoy that." He said with a smirk. He turned away from me and laid on the bed. I wouldn't have it though.

I slapped his arm as hard as I could. "Ow!" He whined looking back over at me.

"You think you can do that, and then _not_ kiss me!" I said angrily.

Jack grinned once again. "Oh, so you want me to kiss you?" He asked. I blushed and turned away from him, embarrassed by my own words.

"Yes." I replied quietly. I felt so humiliated. Jack didn't feel the same way-

I stopped thinking when two strong arms wrapped themselves around my waist. I felt Jack's hot breath on the back of my neck, and my stomach started doing flips inside me. He started kissing my throat as he had done before, only this time it was harder, and he placed more kisses all over my neck.

I gripped his forearms around my stomach as his hands slid under the bottom of my shirt, and rubbed my bare skin with his fingertips. More intense shivers went down my spine, and I officially couldn't take it anymore. I turned myself around in his arms and met his chocolate brown eyes.

We just stared at each other for forever, before he finally pressed our foreheads together. "J-Jack?" I whispered his name, unsure of what would happen if we did kiss. There was no way we could be just friends anymore, right?

"I wanna kiss you too, Kimmy." He breathed, leaning in closer. His lips brushed mine, and I gasped. Jack was about to take something away from me. Something that no one had ever had before. My first kiss. **(In some of these one shots, I'm going to pretend that Kim didn't kiss Milton)**

"Jack, I-I-" My nerves started balling up in my stomach and I began pulling away, but Jack didn't let me.

"Shhhhh." He said, cutting me off. He leaned in fully and pressed his lips against mine. This first kiss wasn't what I wanted it to be, it was way better.

I kissed him back, or I thought I did, this was my first kiss after all. I was going on instinct alone, hoping I was doing it right.

My arms wrapped tightly around Jack's neck, pushing his lips harder against mine. He groaned and licked my bottom lip. I opened my mouth and Jack's tongue slipped inside. He began exploring every crevice, like he was trying to memorize my mouth.

Soon, I was running out of breath, but I didn't want to stop. After a few more minutes, the need for air became too much and I pulled away. Jack placed his forehead on mine as we both breathed hard, and chuckled. "You still bored, Kim?" He asked me.

I laughed along with him. "I don't know, I think I might still be..." I drifted off, hoping Jack would catch on.

His signature smile lit up his face. "Well you know, I can help you with that." I giggled as he leaned down and crawled on top of me. Our lips connected once more.

Two days later, we were at the dojo. All the guys had just gotten back from their trips. "So, what did you guys do all break?" Milton asked Jack and I.

Secretive smiles crept up on our faces. "Well, we found some ways to entertain ourselves." Jack said. I laughed and the guys looked at us confused.

"You're acting like you made out the whole time." Jerry said with a snicker.

"No!" Jack replied. "Not the _whole_ time." I burst into laughter as my face turned red.

"Yeah, for the other couple hours we were sleeping." I said. Everyone started laughing, thinking that we were joking.

"Wait, are you guys serious?" Rudy asked us.

"If I wasn't serious, would I do this?" Jack turned to me and kissed me on the lips. My hands found his hair and tangled themselves in it.

"Woah!" All the guys responded. "Okay, so you were serious." Eddie said as him and the rest of the guys were shielding their eyes with their hands.

Jack and I chuckled at their childish behavior and got up from the bench we were currently sitting on. "We should probably start class." I said and everyone agreed instantly.

Jack and I started sparring and we were tied, 2:2, and I had the perfect way to win. When the time was right, I kissed Jack quickly and seeing his shocked expression, flipped him onto his back. He pulled me down with him and kissed me again.

** Wow, there was _a lot_ of kissing in this one! I hoped you all liked it though! Just so you all know, THERE IS NOT GOING TO BE KISSING/MAKING OUT IN ALL OF THE CHAPTERS!**


	3. Cry

** Hey everyone, I've been super busy this week, so sorry I haven't updated. And I know the last chapter of my story The Touch of Fear wasn't my best, I was rushing to finish it and put it up. But don't worry, I have time now, so I will make the next chapter better.**

Cry

Kim POV

Have you ever had the feeling where you just want to cry and you don't know what to do about it? Well, that's how I felt right now.

My hand slammed down on my alarm clock and I managed to get myself out of bed and head downstairs, only to find a note on my door.

_Dear Kim,_

_ Your father and I have gone to Grandma's house for the weekend. Be back on Monday, and do not throw any parties while we're gone._

_ Love Mom_

Well, at least I wouldn't have my parents around to bug me, but the truth was that I wanted them here. That's why I felt so bad right now, because they were never around. To be honest, I haven't seen them in months. Maybe here and there, but it's always when they're leaving the house.

I picked up the familiar credit card from the counter in the kitchen and headed to the door. I needed to go to the dojo and blow off some steam.

Without bothering to change out of my grey sweats and pink t-shirt I'd worn to bed last night, I walked out the door while pulling my messy hair up into a bun on top of my head. As I walked, I felt water in my eyes but refused to let them fall.

I quickly arrived at the mall, heading over to Falafel Phil's. I sat in my usual seat, not even looking at the menu.

"Oh, hello Kim." Phil said in his weird accent, coming over to me. "Would you like the usual?"

"Yes, that would be great." I replied, and he gave me a smile.

I gave him a small, fake smile back and he disappeared to the back room. He knew exactly what I wanted; two eggs sunny side up, a single slice of whole wheat toast with berry jam, and six strips of bacon on the side.

"Kim?" I looked up to see Jack walking in the doors, looking worried when he saw me. "You okay? Your eyes are red." He asked, taking a seat across from me in the booth.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Don't worry about it." I lied, quite well I might add.

"You really don't seem okay." He said, resting his head in his hands and his elbows on the table. "So you gonna tell me why you're eating breakfast here..._again_?"

I sighed. "My parents aren't home again, and they forgot to buy food...again...so I thought I'd come eat here...again." I realized just how many _again_'s I used in that one sentence.

Jack's eyes softened. "Let me guess, you feel like crying right now because you never see your parents and you miss them." He said.

I nodded and furrowed my eyebrows. "Yeah, how did you know?" I asked curiously.

He gave me a sad smile. "When my parents passed away two years ago I took it pretty hard. I moved in with my grandfather after it happened so I know how you feel, I always wanted to cry too."

Before I could say anything, Phil came back and placed two plates of food in front of us. "I thought Jack might want his usual too." He said before walking off again.

"You have a usual?" I asked Jack, my eyebrows raised.

He smiled. "Hey, my grandfather isn't around that much, he just leaves a credit card for me to use, doesn't care how much I spend."

I laughed a little. "Same with my parents. I'm sure I've spent more then they would like, but they can't get their attention off anything else to even notice anything I do." My smiled slowly faded from my face and we fell into a silence as we both started eating.

When we were done Jack asked me if I wanted to go to the dojo with him. I nodded and we walked across the way.

We were changed and ready to fight. We stood in our fighting stances, circling each other, daring the other to make the first move. Jack was making weird faces at me, making me smile. It was great that on a day like today, where I wanted to cry, he could make me happy.

Jack finally tried to punch my stomach, but I easily dodged. I aimed a kick for his stomach and missed. Jack swept his legs under mine, trying to trip me off my feet, but I jumped over them.

We went for what seemed like forever, but it was useless. We knew each other better than anything in the world, so it was impossible for either of us to win-

All I knew was that I was on the ground, and Jack was standing above me, smirking. Apparently I spoke too soon.

Jack held out a hand to me and I took it, but when I was standing, I lost my balance and fell into his arms. He caught me and stood me back up again. We both ignored the awkward moment and started walking home. It was after 8:00 pm. We were there for a long time.

"Thank you, Jack." I said, breaking the silence between us and biting my lip.

He looked sideways at me with a cocked eyebrow. "For what?" He asked.

"For everything." I replied as we continued walking. "For being the bestest best friend ever. For making me laugh and smile on a day where I wanted to do nothing else but just cry. For just being there for me."

Jack smiled happily. "Your welcome, Kimmy." I instantly whacked him in the chest. "Ow!" He complained.

"Don't call me that, and don't be such a baby." I said, rolling my eyes at him. He glared back at me playfully, but we both quickly started laughing. It seemed like a miracle.

"So, Kim," Jack said. "When are you're parents going to be back?"

I shrugged. "They said Monday, but with them I never know."

"Well...do you want to come stay with me until they get back?" He asked hesitantly.

That brought a genuine smile to my face. "I'd love to, but are you sure it's okay?"

Jack smiled back at me. "Absolutely, and if my grandfather happens to be there, I'm sure he won't mind." He replied, then he looked at me. "So, yes?"

I nodded. "You are the best, Jack!"

"Took you long enough to figure it out." He said. I rolled my eyes again and ignored him, pulling him into a hug.

He hugged me back instantly and all my sorrows seemed to disappear. I guess that when my parents weren't there, I'd have Jack. This was just one more thing we had in common. One more thing that made me love him.

As we continued towards his house, I felt his hand intertwine with mine and I smiled a little, trying to hide the blush coming up on my cheeks. Maybe he did feel the same way about me as I felt about him. Well, I was going to be staying with him for a few days, I could finally tell him how I feel.

**So that's the chapter, it wasn't my best, but I hope you still liked it. I've felt like Kim has so many times, and I felt this way today, so i wrote this up to vent. Anyways, review!**


	4. Dress

Dress Shopping

Jack POV

Jerry came running in the dojo with a piece of paper in his hand. "Guys!" He shouted, getting our attention. "I just found out that there's a huge party on Saturday right here in the mall!" Kim and I stopped our sparring and turned to Jerry along with Milton and Eddie.

"Jerry," Milton said, uninterested. "There's parties at the mall all the time, so why are you so excited?"

Jerry's grin widened even more if it were possible. "Because this one is going to have famous musical guests!"

We all listened up at that. "Really! Who?" Eddie asked him excitedly.

Jerry unfolded the paper in his hands and started reading out some names. "Bruno Mars, Katy Perry, One Direction and more!"

I heard Kim let out a high pitched, girly squeal from beside me. "One Direction! OMG, I love them!" She started hyperventilating so I grabbed her shoulders.

"Kim, calm down or you're going to use up all the air in the world." She calmed her breathing down a bit, only to glare at me and whack my chest hard. I held my hands up to her in surrender.

"Wait, the party's on Saturday? As in tomorrow?" Kim asked. Jerry glanced at the sheet in his hand before nodding. Kim looked worried. "But I don't have anything to wear!"

I sighed impatiently. "Just go buy a dress at the 'cute store'."

She glared at me once again, before the light bulb above her head lit up and a slow grin crept up on her face. One that scared me. "Well Jack, you get to come with me and help me pick out a dress." She said.

"What! No! Why would I wanna do that?" I asked her. She smirked even bigger and leaned over to my ear.

"If you don't, I'll tell all the guys how you write in a diary. Oh sorry, I mean 'journal'." She pulled back and saw my wide eyes.

"Fine, I'll go dress shopping with you." I said, giving in. If the guys found out about that, I would never live it down.

She squealed loudly again and started jumping up and down excitedly. "I'm gonna see One Direction!" She shouted, bursting my eardrum. Then she ran off to the change rooms to get changed out of her gi.

I ran my hands through my hair and groaned. "What did I just get myself into?"

The rest of the guys all exchanged glances with each other before bursting out laughing at me. "Oh, bro, you are so in love with her." Jerry said through his laughter.

"Am not!" I shouted back. It was a lie, but unlike Kim, I could actually make them believe that I didn't like her.

Just then, Kim came out in her regular clothes and came over to me. "Come on, Jack! We're going to have so much fun!"

"Yay." I replied unenthusiastically. Kim ignored me and grabbed my arm and started dragging me to my doom.

"Have fun, Jack!" Rudy yelled to me, snickering.

I groaned as Kim pulled me through the mall to some dress shop. The walls were _pink_. Who knew Kim could be so..._girly_?

I dropped onto a couch by the changing rooms while Kim was running all over the store. After about ten minutes, she came over to me with like 20 million dresses in her arms.

"Are you gonna try _all_ of those on?" I asked her, scared for the answer.

She nodded and dumped most of them on me while she took only four into the dressing room with her.

The first one she came out in was green and went to her knees. She looked at herself in the mirror, biting her lip. The she shook her head. "No, not this one." She went back to change.

She came out again, this time wearing a dark purple one shoulder dress. It definitely looked better on her than the first one. She shook her head once again at her reflection.

After forty minutes and fifteen more dresses of all different colours, I got up from my seat and started wandering the store myself. Kim insisted that none of the dresses were right for her, even though I thought she looked amazing in all of them...wait, what am I thinking! Anyways, I seriously think that if she tried on anymore 'bad' dresses, I was going to go insane and explode.

Then I passed by a rack and accidentally knocked a dress to the floor. I leaned down to pick it up, but froze as I got a better look at it. A smile started growing on my face and I looked at the size. It was exactly Kim's size!

"That's a one of a kind." A lady said, coming up to me with a small smile. "I think it would look great on your girlfriend back there."

"Oh...we're not...dating." I told her. She shrugged back at me, the smile still on her face, and walked away.

Confused, I went to the dressing rooms again, and went up to Kim's. "Kim?" I asked.

"Yeah?" She responded on the other side of the door.

"Try this dress on." I said, putting the dress over the top of the door. Once she had it in her hands, I let it go, then sat back on the couch, waiting for her to get ready.

Kim came out a minute later and went to stand in front of the three large mirrors against the back wall. After a few seconds, she grinned at her reflection and looked at me in the mirror. "What do you think, Jack?" She asked, biting her lip and looking a little nervous for my answer.

The dress I had picked up was black, with a little bit of a puffy skirt that came to the middle of her thighs. There were two silver, diamond buttons on the front, and sparkly silver vine-like designs coming up the dress from the bottom that stopped at her waist.

She looked radiant absolutely beautiful. I was so stunned that I couldn't answer her properly. I just stood there, staring at her with my jaw dropped. I saw her face fall a bit.

"You don't like it." She said, trying to hide the hurt in her voice. I finally found how to move again, and quickly got up from my seat.

I went to stand behind her, looking back at her in the mirror. I shook my head frantically. "You look...amazing." Was all I could say.

Apparently, that was enough for her, because she smiled shyly again. "Really?" She asked.

I nodded back at her and she spun around to face me. We were so close, our faces were literally inches apart. Before I could even think about what I was doing, I leaned down and pressed my lips to hers. I pulled back quickly and looked at her with wide eyes, shocked by my own actions,

I watched her expressions change. At first, she looked shocked like me, then a little confused so she ran back into her dressing room. I followed before she could close the door her. She had her back facing me. "Kim, I'm sorry. I-" I didn't get to finish because Kim had turned around and connected our lips. She kissed me hard, and I instantly kissed her back. Her hands went around my neck and mine instinctively grabbed her waist. The kiss was short, only a few seconds long, but it was the best kiss I'd ever had.

She grinned at me when she pulled back, then pushed me out of the changing room so she could change.

I was still shocked at what had just happened, so I fell onto the couch. I kissed Kim. Kim kissed me. A smile spread across my face.

Kim came out a minute later, back in her clothes, the beautiful black dress in her hand. I went over to her and took her free hand. We went up to the counter and handed the lady the dress.

"Alright, that will $70." She told us, smiling as she saw our interlocked hands.

Kim got her wallet out from her purse but I stopped her. She looked confused at me before she saw the hundred dollar bill in my other hand.

She shook her head as her eyes widened even more. "Jack, you can't buy this for me." She said, pushing my hand away.

I gave her a reassuring smile, ignoring her protests and handing the money to the lady. When she handed me my change and Kim the dress, we started walking out to the mall.

"I can't believe you bought that dress for me." Kim said, unbelieving.

"Well, a beautiful dress for a beautiful girl." I said, blushing a little.

Kim leaned up and kissed my cheek quickly. "You're really sweet, you know that?" She told me with a smile.

I grinned back at her. "Only when I wanna be." She laughed and rolled her eyes, entwining our hands together once again.

"So Kim, you wanna be my girlfriend?" I asked her, trying not to sound nervous.

I took a small glance at Kim and saw her grinning widely. "Absolutely." She replied. I smiled back.

Kim Crawford was my girlfriend. Mine, and nobody else's. I was the happiest man on Earth.


	5. Energy

** Hey, back with the next chapter. Once again, sorry if this sounds like you're story, I'm not copying, I swear. Enjoy :)**

Energy

Kim POV

Everyone was in the dojo, waiting for Jack to arrive. I was surprised, he wasn't the kind of person to be late, and class was almost over.

Just then, Jack burst through the dojo doors looking dead tired. "Hey...guys...sorry I'm...late..." He drifted off when he stumbled forwards... into my arms.

I helped him over to a bench and the rest of the guys gathered around us. "You okay, Jack?" Rudy asked.

He nodded slightly. "Yeah... I'm just... I'm just..." He started falling forwards again but I grabbed his shoulders and got him back up into a sitting position before he could hit the floor.

"Tired?" I finished for him. He nodded once again.

"Well dude," Jerry said, walking over to his bag. "If you're tired, just drink some Monster Energy." He pulled out a can and tossed it to Jack. Surprisingly, even in the state he was in, he caught it, only to put it on the other side of the bench.

"I will never drink any energy drink, ever." He replied. "I don't want to put that crap into my body."

We all sighed. "Jack just have a few sips to wake you up. You don't have to drink the whole thing." I said.

He groaned. "Fine, just a bit." He picked up the Monster Energy drink and opened it. He put it to his mouth and swallowed a gulp. "Hmm... it's actually not that bad..." He took another gulp, then another, and eventually drained to whole thing. When he was finished, his eyes were wide. "Wow! That did wake me up!"

We all laughed at him, then Jerry's eyes widened as he looked out the window. "Eddie, Yo! Grace and Kelsey are right outside!"

Eddie followed his gaze and grinned. "Come on, let's go!" They ran outside, leaving the rest of us behind.

"Alright Milton, ready for your lesson?" Rudy asked.

"I sure am." Milton replied, and the two started towards the doors.

"Wait," I said. They stopped and turned back to me. "What lesson?"

They shared a look then looked back at me. "Nothing!" They said simultaneously replied before running out the doors.

"Okay then..." I turned to Jack. "I'm going to have a shower, I'll be back in a few minutes." He nodded and I headed towards the change rooms.

After a nice, long, refreshing shower, I put on some normal clothes and went back out to the dojo. I froze in my tracks when I saw three Monster Energy drink cans scattered around the floor. Then I saw a fourth. _Oh dear, this can't be good._

"Jack?" I asked hesitantly, looking around for him. I didn't get an answer and there was no sign of him. "Jack?" I said again. I still didn't see him.

"Hey Kim!" I jumped ten feet in the air and spun around, seeing a shaking Jack. There was a huge smile on his face and he seemed to be vibrating so fast I thought he was something about to explode.

"Jack...did you drink all those energy drinks?" I asked, even though I already knew the answer.

He nodded frantically and smiled widely at me. "Yep. Sure did. They just taste so good. I think I'm addicted, but I don't care. I could drink them all day and all night, 'cause now, I'm so full of energy I think I can do anything! Like fly! But I hate air planes so maybe not flying. Hey, do you wanna hang out at my house? We could run around for hours and have so much fun and it would never end!" He spoke so fast I don't think I understood most of what he said.

"Um...what?" I replied dumbly.

"Do you wanna hang out at my house?" He asked again as I watched him start bouncing up and down.

I needed to get him to calm down, for everyone's safety, including my own. "How about we go to the arcade?" I suggested.

Jack gasped in excitement. "Yes that sounds like a great idea. Come on! Let's go!" He grabbed my hand and started dragging me out of the mall.

We got to the arcade about ten minutes later and Jack instantly pulled me over to a dance game. _Really! He knows I can't dance._

We stood side by side, and he started the game, but he put it on the hardest level there was. _This is not going to be good._

Jack started moving his feet around the mat with what seemed like lightning speed, and I tried to keep up but kept tripping over my own feet. I grunted in frustration after about ten minutes straight of playing.

Jack chuckled from beside me. "Can't keep up with me, Kim?" He asked mockingly.

I answered him while still trying to move my feet in the right pattern. "Not... really... getting tired... can't dance... anymore..." I tripped once again and face planted into the floor. I was too tired to even get up.

"New high score!" The machine in front of us said after a minute. Jack cheered in victory.

"You hear that Kim? I got the new high score!" He said, pulling me up to my feet and into a huge hug.

"Yes, I heard, that's great... are you tired yet?" I asked him as he pulled back.

"Nope!" He replied cheerfully. "Now let's go to the beach!" Before I could protest, or do anything, he grabbed me by the arm and we walked fast out of the arcade, down the streets of Seaford.

Then Jack started running, and I was stumbling behind him, trying to keep up, as he kept his grip on my arm.

"Jack... would you... slow down... please." I asked him. He stopped and turned to me, not even looking out of breath.

"But we're almost there!" He said excitedly, then resumed running. I walked behind him slowly, and when I finally arrived at the beach, I saw Jack already really far out in the water, swimming around in fast circles. "Come on, Kim. It's so awesome in here!" He shouted, still speaking quickly._ I guess this is gonna take a while._

I sighed and took off my shirt and short shorts. Lucky I was already planning on coming here and changed earlier. I slowly waded into the water, noticing it was already cooling down around me, the sun was going to set soon. Then I realized that I couldn't see Jack anymore.

I looked around and still saw no sign of him. "Boo!'" Someone said from behind me. I let out a loud scream and turned around to see who it was. Jack was there, of course, laughing hysterically at me.

I glared an icy cold glare at him before pushing his shoulders down so he was forced under the water. I kept him under there for about half a minute before I let him back up. He shook his wet hair, spraying me, and then looked at me with a seriously terrifying expression. "You are dead." He said, an evil smirk creeping up on his cute face..._Ugh! Stop it!_ I mentally kicked myself for even thinking about Jack that way.

Jack dipped under the water and grabbed my ankles, pulling me under with him. He held me close to him so I couldn't get away and started swimming further down in the water. I struggled fiercely in his grip, but he was just too strong. I finally broke free after a minute and we both went to the surface, gasping for air.

I looked at Jack and he looked back at me before we did the unexpected and both burst out laughing.

After about ten splash wars and seven dunks under the water each, we swam back to the beach and fell against the sand, staring up at the now dark sky, watching the twinkling stars above as the bright moon gave us light.

I looked over at Jack after a while. "You tired ye-" I stopped myself when I saw his eyes closed and his face in a relaxed expression. I smiled and laid my head back on the ground, closing my eyes for a few minutes.

What a day. Believe it or not, I'd just spent like six hours trying to get Jack back to normal. At least, it finally worked.

After I'd rested for a bit, I helped Jack up and wrapped one of his arms around my shoulders while I put mine around his waist. I carried him away from the beach and back to the dojo. When I arrived I saw all the guys picking up the empty monster energy drink cans and looking at them worriedly.

They looked over at our entrance. "Kim! What happened to my drinks?" Jerry asked me, sounding angry.

I set Jack down on the bench and turned to the guys. "Well, after you all left, I went to have a shower and when I came back out, Jack had drunk all of them."

All they're eyes widened. "He must have been crazy!" Rudy exclaimed. "Those things have like a billion litres of sugar in them!"

"You have no idea." I replied. "I've been trying to wear him out all day, and then he finally passed out."

"So what did you do?" Eddie asked.

"We went to the arcade and then the beach." I said, shrugging my shoulders like it was no big deal.

Milton smirked at me. "It sounds like you went on a date." All the guys snickered at that.

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, sure." I replied sarcastically. "No, it wasn't a date guys, I was just trying to wear him out."

"You're arms were wrapped around each other when you came in." Jerry said, grinning widely along with the others.

I through my arms up in the air in frustration. "He was asleep!" They all just kept laughing.

"Huh... what?" We all looked at Jack as he sat up from laying on the bench. "What happened?" He asked.

The guys exchanged secretive glances before turning back to him. "We'll leave you two alone." Milton said, and they all left the dojo sending kissy faces in our direction.

I turned to Jack after I glared at them. He looked confused back at me. "What was that all about?" He asked.

"When I brought you back here, I told the guys what happened and they accused us of dating." I explained.

"Well it did seem like a date if you think about it." He replied.

"But that would be weird right?"

"Yeah, I guess. I mean, we are best friends."

"Yes, we are, so we wouldn't go on a date."

"No, because that would be... not right."

"But we kind of did go on a date."

"I guess we did."

"So what does this make us?"

"I don't know."

"Well do you like me... like that?"

"Do you like me like that?"

"I asked you first."

"Let's both say it."

"On the count of three."

"One."

"Two."

"Three."

"I love you!" We both shouted at the same time. "You love me?" We both asked. "Yeah I do, and stop copying me!" We said in unison. "Elephant... pickle... rainbow!" We both fell to the floor laughing.

When we calmed down, we both sat back down on the bench and fell into a silence. I bit my lip and smiled shyly. "So you really love me?" I asked him.

"Yeah... I do." He replied. I looked over at him and our gazes locked, neither of us able to look away. We both started leaning in slowly, Jack's forehead touched mine. Then his nose. Our lips finally connected in an explosion of sparks and fireworks.

As we kissed, I figured out just how much I loved him; more than anything else in the world. When we finally pulled away, it was for air, and we both grinned goofy at each other as I let out a girly giggle.

"So, Kim, will you go out on another date with me?" Jack asked.

I smiled back at him. "Of course, as long as you're not on a crazy sugar high." He laughed.

"I promise." He said. He stood up from the bench and held out a hand to me. I took it and we started walking to the destination of our next date, which was... where ever Jack was taking me. _I wonder where we're going?_

** Sorry for the ending, I had no idea what to do to end it so I just left it there. I hope you all liked this chapter! But seriously, I feel like it wasn't that good. The next one will be awesome, I promise, with lots of KICK!  
**


	6. Faint

** OMG! I AM SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING! I had huge writer's block, so to get rid of it, I wrote other chapters of this story. So, you'll get them sooner :) Okay, here is the next chapter! Just so you know, it's BASED OFF THE EPISODE CAPTURE THE FLAG! Enjoy :)**

Faint

Jack POV (**going to the dojo**)

_This stupid prep school uniform is itchy._ I thought as I made my way through the Seaford Strip Mall.

"I'm rich, I'm pretty, and... world peace!" I looked up to the stage in the middle of the courtyard and saw Claire smiling her stupid prep school smile with her perfect teeth. The crowd applauded her, while I just rolled my eyes. The judges held up their scores as Kim took the microphone.

"Seriously, a 26?" She said disbelievingly. "Well let me tell you, if this is what you think is good, then I'm obviously not your pearl."

Claire came up to her and took the mic. "Did I mention I take in homeless whales?" Kim snatched the mic back from her.

"Stop it Claire!" Then she turned back to the crowd. "You know, let me tell you, if I was the pearl, I wouldn't just represent the rich and the pretty people, I'd represent everyone. From the hardworking women in the factories, to the guy at the doughnut shop that eats all the napkins. Well, maybe not him. Well, you know what, even him, because that's who we are in Seaford, a bunch of napkin eating nuts!" She finished, then turned around, shoving the mic in the announcer's chest and walked off the stage.

I brought my hands up and clapped them together as loud as I could. Kim turned to look where the sound had come from. When she spotted me, she looked confused. "Good job Kim!" I shouted, cheering for her.

The crowd around me nodded in agreement and began clapping and cheering too. Kim bit her lip and smiled shyly at everyone.

"Alright, alright," The announcer said. "It's now time to crown this year's pearl of Seaford." We all settled down as Kim, Claire and a few other girls came up on stage.

The man was handed an envelope and he opened it, smiling. "Ladies and Gentlemen, I'm proud to announce that this year's winner of the Pearl of Seaford pageant is..." He paused for dramatic effect, and the silence was so quiet, you could probably hear a pin drop. "Claire Sanders!" The crowd all cheered, but I didn't, I only watched Kim's face.

Her smile fell a little, and I could understand why. She worked so hard to do well in this pageant, and I was surprised she didn't win.

Kim went over to Claire, who held the trophy up high for everyone to see, and I walked closer to the stage so I could hear what she said. "Congratulations Claire." She said, giving her a small smile.

Claire grinned meanly back. "Whatever, loser." Then walked to the centre of the stage to thank the crowd.

Kim walked down the stairs of the stage, and I met her at the bottom. When she saw me, she smiled. "Hey Jack."

I grinned back. "I don't care that Claire won, that should be you standing up there holding that trophy." I told her.

"Thanks, but even though I think my speech was better than hers, she beat me by a long shot at the talent part of the competition. Her winning was totally fair."

"You danced, didn't you?" I asked her. She nodded and laughed. "You look beautiful in that dress by the way." I said, gesturing to the gorgeous purple dress she was wearing.

She looked down with a shy smile on her face. "Really?" She asked.

"Totally, Milton sent you to the right place." I replied.

Kim met my eyes with a sheepish smile. "Actually, I didn't go to the place Milton suggested. I made this with my own two hands."

My eyes widened in surprise. "Wow, then that is the most amazing dress that you have ever made."

She laughed. "Jack, this is the only dress I've ever made, so of course it's the best."

"Look Kim, no matter what, I want you to know that you'll always be my pearl." I told her.

"Thanks Jack, that really means a lot to me." She replied.

"Well, you've always been my number one girl. You're amazing Kim, and you really deserved to win today." She shrugged but she still smiled and I could see the blush creeping up on her face. I held out my arm to her. "Shall we go fetch some deliciously tasty burgers, Ms. Crawford?" I asked.

Kim bit her lip, giggling at my weird voice. She slipped her arm through mine. "We shall."

We walked off, heading to Circus Burger, when I remembered something. I stopped in my tracks and Kim looked at me questioningly. "Sorry, I just remembered, I have to help Rudy and the guys come up with a plan to get Seaford High's flag back." I said sadly.

Kim nodded understandingly before she burst into a grin. "I have an idea." She leaned down to my ear and whispered the plan to me.

When she pulled away I felt like jumping for joy, but I didn't really because that would look really weird. "Kim, that plan is pure genius!" I pulled out my phone and texted the guys, saying that Kim and I had everything under control and that we would get the flag back.

The next day, Kim and I met up early, heading over to Swathmore Academy. Kim had on a prep school outfit, and honestly, she looked amazing in it. I had to keep my eyes off her body the walk there.

Kim and I walked into the school, and we seemed to blend in pretty easily, that is, until I saw Claire and a few other guys that were at Falafel Phil's heading our way. If they recognized us, the whole plan would fail. "Shit!" I whispered so only Kim could hear.

"What?" She asked, then she spotted Claire and she stiffened beside me. We both looked around for something, anything to hide behind, but found nothing. Then, Kim grabbed my face in her hands so I met her eyes. I was about to ask her what she was doing, when she pressed her lips to mine.

I was shocked to say the least, but realized what she was doing and kissed her back passionately. After about thirty seconds, we pulled away from each other, looking down the hall to see Claire and her friends turning a corner.

I let out the breath I'd been holding, and then blushed as what just happened finally set in my mind. Kim and I just kissed...

"Let's go!" Kim said, grabbing me by the wrist and dragging me through the halls. We finally made it to the gym, where I knew they were keeping their float.

Kim suddenly stopped walking and her jaw dropped to the floor. I turned to see what she was looking at and saw a ship. A pirate ship. Was that... no it couldn't be... their float? It was the only thing in the room so it had to be.

Once we got out of our shocked trances, we made our way over to and climbed up the rope ladder onto the deck. "Woah, I have to admit, they go all out on their floats." I said, gawking at everything I saw. It was seriously an exact replica of the pirate ship that came to Seaford hundreds of years ago.

"Yeah, I want to hate it, but I just can't." Kim replied, looking around too.

Then I spotted something and I pointed to it. "The flag, it's up there!" I said.

Kim looked to where I was pointing and grinned. "Yes!" She shouted.

"...and she was wearing the most horrid looking thing I had ever seen! I mean, does she try to look ugly?" Claire's voice came from just outside the gym and more footsteps followed.

Kim and I looked at each other with wide eyes, before we bolted into the 'captain's cabin', closing the door behind us, just then, it broke off the hinges and fell to the floor. I grabbed Kim's arm and took her over to a small closet. It was so small that we had to stand very close together. Our bodies were almost touching.

We tried to calm our breathing as the voices from before became more clear. "We are so going to defeat those - hey, what happened to the door?" One of the guys shouted.

Footsteps came closer and closer, and I was sure they were right on the other side of the door. With Kim this close to me, I could feel her heart hammering inside her chest. I could understand, I mean, who knows what these _rich_ people would do to us if we were caught. They'd probably hire people to beat us up.

I took Kim's hand in my own and rubbed my thumb over her knuckles, trying to calm her down. She gripped my hand tight, as someone twisted the doorknob, opening the door a little ways. This was it, we were caught, it was all over.

"Wait, what was that?" Someone asked.

"What was what?" Kim jumped at Claire's voice that really was only a foot or two away.

"The gym doors! Whoever did this, must have left!"

Claire closed the partly opened door and walked away, going back out with her friends to check for the people that 'escaped'.

Kim let out the long breath she had been holding and laughed nervously. "Now that, was a close one." She said.

I nodded and sighed in relief. "Yeah, it was. Well, there goes Plan A." I replied. "So, what do we do now?"

She shrugged. "I don't know, I guess we have to stay here until the float gets to the hanger, then we can get the flag."

"That sounds good. There will be less of them then, so it will be easier to fight them." I nodded once again. We both fell to the floor, leaning against opposite walls. We had to sit with our knees up because of the limited space.

"Kim," I said quietly, so no one else could hear us if they were listening. She met my eyes. "You did great earlier. I mean, when you kissed me so they wouldn't recognized us."

Her cheeks became red, but I could only barely see it in the dim light. "Thanks, I guess. I kind of panicked so..."

I smirked as she blushed some more. "Is that the only reason you kissed me?" I asked smugly. "It seemed a little more than that."

She glared at me. "Shut up." She mumbled, looking away from me. "You're so full of yourself Jack."

"And you love that about me."

She turned back to me. "I do _not_ love you."

"Sure you don't."

"I don't."

"Yes you do."

"No I don't." She came closer to me.

"Yes you do." I went a couple inches closer to her.

"Don't." Closer.

"Do." Closer.

"Don't." Even closer.

"Do." Ever closer.

"Don't." Our faces just inches apart now.

"Do."

Now, there was only a few more centimetres between us, but it didn't last long, because we both leaned in and connected our lips.

I kissed her quickly, and she kissed me back with the same amount of passion. I pushed her backwards, until her back was against the wall, and put my hands gently on her waist. We were quickly running our of air, so I moved my kissed across her jaw and down her throat. Her hands tangled in my hair, and she gasped as I bit her neck lightly, marking her as mine.

Just then, the float jerked to a start, and we were forced apart, both of us banging our heads on the wall.

I looked up at Kim as we both held our heads, she looked back at me, and then we both burst out laughing. We covered up our mouths to muffle the sounds before anyone could hear us.

"So, Jack, what does this make us?" Kim asked after we calmed down.

I shrugged. "Well...Kim, would you like to be my girlfriend?" I asked, surprisingly nervous.

Her face fell. "No." She replied, then saw the heartbroken expression on my face and broke into a grin. "I would _love_ to be your girlfriend."

I smiled and sighed in relief. "Good. Well, we should probably get ready for the plan to start." She nodded in agreement and got up from the floor. I followed her up and opened the door slightly.

The coast was clear, so Kim and I slid out of the small closet and into the captain's cabin. The float turned a corner and we both stumbled forward. Instinctively, I grabbed Kim's hand and held it tightly in my own.

We both walked over to one of the windows and looked out, seeing we were getting close the the beginning of the parade. The guys would know that Plan A didn't work out, because if it worked, we were going to text them. So now it was time to set Plan B into action.

This plan was for Kim and I to get onto the ship before it reaches the beginning of the parade and start fighting the Swathmore Academy students. Then, when the float passed by, the guys would hop on and help us fight too. Hopefully that would go over well, and then we could reclaim our flag.

"Come on, let's go." I told Kim, and we opened the door slightly. "You ready?" I asked her.

She nodded. "Let's go kick some rich people butt." She replied with a devious smile on her face.

I grinned back at her instantly. We pushed open the door and took a look at our surroundings. We had about seven seconds before somebody spotted us in the doorway. There were four students about ten feet in front of us, their backs to us, the flag just a few feet in front of them.

Kim and I shared a look, before she bolted passed them and towards the flag. I stayed behind and fought with the four people. One down... two down... three down...four-

"AAAHHHHH!" I look around for the source of the sound and saw Kim on the edge of the plank. A plank? Seriously?

I ran over to the plank and body checked the guy blocking her from coming back onto the ship. Kim ran back on and jumped into my arms before quickly letting go and getting ready to fight the rest of the students that had now formed a circle around us.

We both went back to back in a fighting stance, before they started charging at us. An idea popped into my head and I turned to Kim, grabbing her arm and pulling her to me. She knew what I was doing and jumped up, swinging her legs to both sides of me and knocking out the enemies. **(Like in Road to Wasabi)**

I set her down when they were all down on the ground, holding various parts of their bodies and groaning slightly in pain.

Kim and I high fived like we always do when we win. Just then, we hear grunting and heavy breathing and looked off the side of the ship.

There were the guys, climbing up the rope ladder. Hmm, I didn't think they could actually manage to get on here, especially since it's still moving.

Kim and I leaned over the edge to help pull them up. They stood up once they were on their own feet again, looking exhausted, then frowned. "So you guys took them all out anyways?" Jerry said.

Kim and I nodded and smiled sheepishly at them. "Turns out that we didn't need you guys, sorry." She said.

Wait, who was driving the float? I looked up to see that Rudy had taken over the wheel and was smiling like a little boy on Christmas morning.

I turned back to the guys and Kim, just in time to see the Swathmore students abandoning ship. We all laughed at them, and the guys went around to explore the ship further.

"Thanks for saving me, Jack." Kim said, smiling and biting her lip.

I smirked back at her. "A pretty girl like you shouldn't be dying so soon in life." I replied.

Kim giggled. "That was such a scare. I think I might _**faint**_!" She said over dramatically, then fell into my arms as I easily caught her. "My hero." She whispered.

"You know it." I then picked Kim up bridal style and spun her around, earning a scream from her.

"Jack! Put me down!" She shouted, getting the guys attention.

"Why should I?"

She thought for a second then grinned. "Because you'll get a prize."

I stopped spinning her and looked at her cautiously. "What kind of prize?"

"This kind." Before I knew what was happening, Kim had grabbed my face and crashed our lips together.

The float jerked as Rudy saw us and slammed on the breaks. Kim and I both went flying to the ground, Kim landing on top of me. We both laughed and groaned in pain, then kissed once more.

After a few minutes, we pulled apart, and that was when I remembered that we weren't alone on the ship. The guys were looking at us with their jaws dropped and their eyes wide.

We just laughed at them, getting up from the floor. They just kept staring at us, and it was getting kind of weird, so I took Kim's hand and pulled her into the captain's cabin, where we could have some privacy. And well, I'll just leave it at that.

**Well, there ya have it folks. Sorry if it seems rushed in places or if there's some mistakes. Please review and tell me what you think :)**


	7. Gone: Part 1

** Hey everyone, back with the next chapter. This one is going to be in TWO PARTS. Anyways, here is part 1. Enjoy :)**

Gone

**Kim POV**

_Beep...beep...beep._ That was all I could hear.

Slowly, I opened my eyes, only to find myself in a white room, laying on a hospital bed. My left hand felt warm, so I looked to the side and saw Jack sitting in a chair next to me, his hand intertwined with mine.

I felt so weak, so tired, and in pain in a few places. I squeezed Jack's hand and his eyes shot open almost immediately. As soon as his eyes found mine, he jumped up from the chair and tackled me in a hug. "Oh thank God you're awake Kim." He breathed.

When he pulled away, I tried sitting up, but pain shot through my body and Jack helped me lay back down. "W-What day is it? What happened?" I asked him.

"It's Friday, March 23rd, it's still spring break. Your house...it was caught on fire and your whole family was inside." He replied slowly, letting me take in all this new information.

My eyes widened when he said that the rest of my family was there too. My mom, my dad? What about little six year old Alli? "Jack, where are they? Are they okay?" I said worriedly.

Jack opened his mouth to answer, but the door to the room burst open, revealing a crying Alli and a nurse. Alli came running over to me and jumped into my arms. I held her tightly, rubbing her back. It was a little relief to know that she was okay.

The nurse stepped forward and gave me a look of sympathy. "They didn't make it. We tried everything we could, but your parents didn't make it, sweetie." She said, then turned around and left the room, giving us some time alone.

I was frozen in place. They were...dead? They couldn't be, I loved them too much for this to happen. I hugged Alli tighter to my chest as she sobbed.

I looked over at Jack who still sat shocked beside us. After a while, Alli fell asleep in my arms.

I finally let a few tears fall from my eyes. I had been holding them in for Alli's sake, but now I just had to let them out.

"Kim?" I met Jack's eyes and saw they were glossy too. "You can stay with me, okay?" I nodded.

The next day, Alli and I were released from the hospital, and Jack's mom Melanie was taking us all back to her house. Jack sat next to me, holding my hand reassuringly.

When we arrived at the house, we made sleeping arrangements. Alli would sleep in one of the guest rooms, while I slept in the other.

"Mac and cheese, anyone?" Melanie asked us as we sat down at the kitchen table.

"Me! Me!" Alli said excitedly. She probably had a block up in her mind right now, so it was like our parents didn't die.

Melanie served Jack and Alli before she came in front of me. "You want any, Kim?"

I shook my head. "No thank you, I'm not hungry." She gave me a sad smile and nodded, then walked back into the kitchen.

**Jack POV**

"Alls, it's time for bed." I said, turning off the TV in front of the little one. She yawned and held her arms up in the air. I lifted her up into my arms as she wrapped her legs around my waist and placed her head on my shoulder.

I carried Alli up the stairs, to her room and placed her on the bed. I pulled the blanket over her and tucked her in. "Jackie?" She said my nickname quietly.

"Yeah?" I replied, taking a seat on the bed.

"Why did mommy and daddy have to die?" Alli asked, tears forming in her eyes.

"It was an accident." I said, not knowing what else to say.

The tears fell over the rims of her eyes, and I lifted my hands to her small cheeks to wipe them away. "I miss them." She sniffled. "Kimmy's really sad too, and I want to make her feel better, but I don't know what to do."

I smiled a little at how alike Alli and Kim were. Always worried about other people and never themselves.

"Aw, don't worry Alligator. Tell you what, how about tomorrow, you and I go shopping and go get something for Kimmy." I suggested, hoping to cheer her up.

Her face instantly brightened. "You think that would help?" She asked.

I gave her a smile and nodded. "Yes, but if you want to go tomorrow, you need to get some sleep."

"Okay." She laid down again and snuggled closer into the bedsheets. "Goodnight, Jackie." She whispered, closing her eyes.

"Night Alligator." I leaned down and kissed her forehead. Then, I got up and left the room, closing the door quietly behind me.

I went over to Kim's new room and knocked on the door, getting no answer. I assumed she was sleeping and I just went to bed.

"Jack...Jack..." I groaned and opened my eyes, seeing a pale Kim standing above me. I instantly sat up and pulled her onto the bed with me, into my arms.

"What's wrong, Kimmy?" I asked her, rubbing her back soothingly.

She pulled back from my chest to look me in the eyes. "Jack, I don't know what to do. How is Lily going to live without parents? She's only six. How am I going to ever be okay again when my heart is hurting like hell and it won't stop?" About half way through her speech, she started to break down, tears falling from her eyes.

I gripped her in a tight hug as she let out all her emotions into my chest, sobbing hard. As this happened, I made a silent promise to get Kim back to being happy, even if it was the last thing I ever did. I don't know how much longer I could stand seeing her like this, so hurt and lost and scared. That was not the Kimmy I knew, and I knew that she also wouldn't want to stay this way either.

After probably an hour, I felt Kim's sobbing stop, and she relaxed in my hold. I looked down at her and saw her eyes closed, though her face still held a hurt expression. I leaned down and pressed my lips to her forehead before laying back down on the bed and falling asleep with Kim in my arms.

**There ya have it folks. The next part will be way longer, but until then...REVIEW!**


	8. Gone: Part 2

** Hey, here's the second part of _Gone_. Anyways, there are some moments with Jack and Alli in it, but I can't help it, it's just so adorable :) Anyways...Enjoy :)**

Gone: Part 2

**Jack POV**

I woke up in the morning to someone shaking me. I slowly opened my eyes and saw my mom standing above me. I looked down and saw that Kim was still asleep on my chest.

"Sweetheart, I'm going off to work. I'll be back around three o'clock." My mom said, giving me a small smile.

"Alright." I replied quietly, so I wouldn't wake Kim up.

"Take good care of them until I get back." She said.

I nodded. "Of course I will." She gave me a quick kiss on the cheek then left the room again, closing the door behind her.

Kim moved in my arms, groaning and opening her eyes. She looked up at me. "Good morning." She said.

I smiled. "Good morning." I replied.

"I'm sorry for last night." She mumbled, looking away from me as she sat up.

"Sorry for what?" I asked. "Kim, I'll always be here for you, no matter what." I told her as she met my eyes again.

She gave me a small smile, but it still wasn't the same smile that I loved so much. "Thank you, Jack." I pulled her into a hug and she returned it immediately.

Then, we got up from the bed and headed downstairs, finding Alli sitting cross-legged in front of the TV, watching Austin and Ally. When she heard us walk in the room, she looked at us and smiled. "Come watch, Austin is orange and sweaty!" She said, pointing at the TV and laughing slightly. I noticed it still wasn't the full laugh that she had before.

Kim and I smiled and walked over to the couch, watching the show with Alli. I didn't really pay any attention, I was too focused on the girls, waiting patiently for if they needed me.

Suddenly, I felt Kim intertwine her hand in mine and lay her head on my shoulder. I turned my head and kissed the top of her hair, giving her hand a squeeze. It may sound girly, but with Kim this close to me, I felt butterflies swarming my stomach and heat rising to my cheeks. I liked her, I mean who wouldn't. She's smart, kind, beautiful and unique. There was no other girl in the world like her, she was one of a kind and that was why I liked her so much. We also have a lot in common, so that instantly brought us closer together when we first met. The only thing was that there were so many guys crawling all over her, why would she pick plain old me?

"Jack, I think I'm gonna go back to bed." Kim said, lifting her head so she could look at me.

I nodded. "Alright, I think I'm gonna take Alli out for a bit too." I replied, giving Alli a secretive smile.

"That sounds fine. I'll see you guys in a little bit." Kim said. Then she surprised me and kissed me on the cheek quickly before getting up from the couch.

"Night Kimmy." Alli smiled at her older sister, who instantly smiled back. Kim left up the stairs and Alli came running over to me with an excited smile on her face. "Can we go buy her a present now?" She asked me. This girl is seriously just a younger version of her sister.

I chuckled at her enthusiasm and smiled. "Yes, we can go." She then grabbed me by the hand and began dragging me out the door, not giving me a chance to change out of my sweatpants and t-shirt.

We walked all the way to the mall, Alli holding my hand the entire time. When we arrived, we went in all the jewelry stores – Alli insisted that Kim would want a necklace or bracelet or some sort of jewelry.

I watched as Alli's eyes widened and she broke into a giant grin. She started jumping up and down and pointed with her free hand towards a stand. She pulled me over to it, and I smiled when I saw it too.

It was probably the most beautiful necklace I had ever seen. It was a small diamond heart that hung on a silver change. So simple, yet so radiant. I asked one of the ladies that worked there to take it out so I could buy it.

We payed for it and headed down to the mall food court to get something to eat. "What do you want?" I asked Alli.

She bit her lip and furrowed her eyebrows as she thought, reminding me once again of Kim. "I want a cheeseburger with fries and a chocolate milkshake."

"Alright, cheeseburger with fries and a milkshake on the side." I repeated, starting towards the concession, only to be stopped by Alli.

I looked to her with a confused expression as she shook her head. "No, I want the milkshake and fries on the burger." She said seriously.

I let out a laugh and looked to the little girl. "Are you sure that's what you want?" I asked her.

She nodded frantically and began pulling me to the concession. After we ordered, we sat down at one of the tables and started eating our food. And yes, Alli really did have a burger with milkshake and fries on it. She finished the whole burger and then dropped her face into her hand as her elbow leaned on the table. She suddenly looked sad again and just played with the extra fries in front of her.

"Hey, what's wrong Alls?" I asked softly. She didn't answer me, she just kept playing with the food. "Come on Alligator, you know you can tell me anything." I said, leaning down so I could see her face better.

Alli finally sighed and met my eyes, and I saw tears in hers. "I just really want mommy and daddy back. We used to always get this to share." The tears finally slipped from her eyes and made a trail down cheeks.

"Come here." I told her. She got up from her chair and came around the table to me. I pulled her up so she sat on my leg. I took her small hand in mine and looked her in the eyes. "You should miss them, I would be worried if you didn't. They aren't going to come back sweetie, but my mom and I will do our best to take care of you and Kimmy, alright?"

She nodded before throwing her arms around my neck and hugging me tightly. After a minute, she pulled back and looked me in the eyes, wiping the tears from her own cheeks. "So when are you going to tell Kimmy you love her?" She asked me.

I cocked an eyebrow. "You think I love your sister?"

She nodded. "Of course you love her, you're so nice to her, and you always help her when she's upset. She always used to talk about you at home. Even mommy knew it, she loves you too." Wow, this is one mature six year old.

"Okay, I do love her." I admitted. "But, you can't tell anyone, especially not her." She nodded once again and hopped off my lap.

"Can we go give Kimmy the present now?" She asked.

"Yes we can." We walked outside and started home, when I noticed Ally slowing down. I stopped and bent down, turning so my back was facing her. "Get on." I said. She complied and got on my back.

I carried her all the way home and dropped her gently on the couch when I saw she was asleep. She smiled as I reached my hand out to smooth her hair. I placed another kiss on her forehead, just like I had done the night before, then I got up. I turned around to see Kim standing there, smiling at me.

"You're really good with her." She said as we both made our way into the kitchen.

I shrugged. "She's the sweetest little girl in the world, how could I not be good with her?"

Kim laughed a little. "You're going to be a great father one day." She said, taking a seat at the island as I looked through the fridge.

I turned to her and cocked an eyebrow. "Who says that I want to have kids?" Her face fell, but before she could say anything, I broke into a grin. "I'm kidding, of course I want to have kids."

She smiled once again as I handed her a sandwich. Just then, Alli came back in the room, rubbing her eyes.

"Hey Alls." Kim said, pulling her little sister onto her lap.

Alli looked at me with pleading eyes. "Can we give it to her now?"

Kim looked between us, confused. "Give me what?" She asked.

I nodded in reply to Alli and left the room, going over to the couch where I had left the gift bag.

When I returned to the kitchen, I handed Kim the bag and she raised an eyebrow at it. Then she shrugged and opened it up, taking out the necklace case. Her eyes seemed to widen a fraction before she hesitantly opened it.

"Oh my goodness." She gasped as she put a hand to her chest.

"Do you like it Kimmy?" Alli asked her, looking at her hopefully.

Kim turned to her little sister and smiled. "I love it. Did you pick it out?" Alli nodded frantically and smiled. "Well, this is beautiful and I will wear it all the time."

Alli jumped on Kim and gave her a tight hug. Then she pulled away and yawned. "Aw, is Alligator tired?" I asked.

"NO!" She shouted back before she yawned again. "Maybe..."

I smiled. "Why don't you go take a nap? I'll wake you up when my mom gets home."

She nodded and walked out of the room. Kim turned to me with yet another smile on her face. "You will seriously be the best father one day." She said.

I chuckled. "I don't know about that Kimmy, but I will try my best to be." I replied.

"Thank you for the necklace."

I looked up at Kim. "It was mostly from Alli."

"But you bought it." She replied. "So, thank you for the necklace. I really do like it."

I shrugged and we fell into a silence, before I broke it. "So, when are you going to tell the guys?" I asked hesitantly.

Kim stopped eating her sandwich and set it back down on the plate. She sighed. "I don't know, Jack. I guess I'll tell them when they all get back from their trips. But honestly, I really _don't_ want to tell them." She said, looking down.

"I understand," I replied, leaning my elbows down on the counter and clasping my hands together in front of me. "You don't wanna have a breakdown, right?" She looked up again to meet my eyes and nodded. I took her hand in mine and brought it up to my face. I kissed her knuckles lightly and noticed the blush on her face as I finished. "I'll be with you the entire time, I promise. If you end up having a breakdown, you won't have to be alone."

She smiled at me again. "Thank you, so much Jack." I smiled back at her, and that's when it happened.

Our gazes caught and locked, and neither of us were able to move or look away. We were both leaning in, our lips just centimetres apart now. I felt her shiver as I breathed on her lips. I closed my eyes just as our lips met, and I swear there were sparks.

I heard a door open, and even that small sound was enough to break us out of our trances and make us pull away from each other.

Kim was beet red, and I knew I was too. I tried to suppress it, but it was too late, my mom had already walked in the room. "Hey kids, how was your day so far?" My mom said, dropping her purse into a chair beside Kim and walking over to the fridge. Kim and I were looking down in hopes that she wouldn't see the blush on both of our faces.

"It was good." I replied. "Alli and I bought Kim and present."

"A present? That's so sweet." I nodded and kept looking away from her. "Okay, how come neither of you will look at me?" Dang, we were about to be busted.

I swore under my breath before looking up and meeting my mom's eyes. Kim did the same, and when she saw our red faces she tried to hold back laughter.

"So I interrupted something, I guess?" She said, taking another sandwich from the fridge.

Neither of us answered, we just looked down in embarrassment. I heard my mom chuckle before she left the room. Kim and I stayed silent for what seemed like forever, but I mean, what were we supposed to say to each other. I kissed Kim. Kim kissed me. Kim and I kissed. But we were best friends, so what did this mean? Did she like me back?

Without a word, Kim got up from her chair and left the room, heading up the stairs. I groaned and dropped my head into my hands. Was our friendship ruined?

I sighed and left the kitchen, going up to my own room and closing the door.

As soon as my head hit the pillow, I was out like a light.

I woke up and looked at my alarm clock. 11:00 pm. Well, I guess it was around 2:30 when I fell asleep. I knew at that moment, there was something I needed to do. I had to let Kim know how I felt, even if she didn't feel the same way.

I reluctantly got up from the bed and left the room, going down the darkened hall to Kim's room. Quietly, I knocked on the door but got no reply. I opened it up and went in, closing the door gently behind me.

Kim was on the bed, asleep, with her arms wrapped around her waist. I knelt down beside the bed and lifted my hand to her face, stroking my thumb against her cheek. Then, I took a deep breath before leaning down and kissing her softly.

It was just a short kiss, and when I pulled away I saw Kim staring at me with curious eyes. "Kimmy, I need you to know..." I said, looking her deep in the eyes. "I-I love you." I waited nervously for her answer, but she just stayed silent, still looking at me with the same eyes. "Kimmy, please say something." I pleaded.

Her mouth stayed shut and I felt my heart throbbing inside my chest. I closed my eyes to hold back the tears that threatened to spill over.

Suddenly, I felt lips on mine and reopened my eyes in surprise. Kim brought her hands up to my shoulders and wrapped her arms around my neck, pulling me closer. I got up from the floor and crawled on top of her, our lips never leaving each other.

Kim pulled back to look at me hard and sincerely. "I love you too Jack." My heart burst inside me, and I reconnected our lips.

"Kimmy?" We both broke apart and looked to the doorway, where Alli stood. When she saw the position we were in she smiled. "Does this mean you guys are dating?" She asked us.

Kim and I shared a glance before turning back to Alli and nodding. She ran over to us and brought us both into a group hug.

"What do you need, Alls?" Kim asked as we all pulled back.

"Can I sleep with you tonight?" She asked quietly.

Kim smiled at her sister. "Of course." She replied.

Alli fell onto the bed and almost instantly fell asleep. I took Kim's hand as we laid back against the headboard. "You know Jack," Kim said quietly. "I think we're gonna be okay."

** Kind of an abrupt ending there. Sorry for that, but it was all I could think of. Anyways, I hope you liked it. Please review, I love getting reviews and it makes me want to update more.**


	9. Heat

** Thanks for all the reviews last chapter! After those sad two chapters, I thought I'd put up a happy one, so here you go! Enjoy :)**

Heat

Kim POV

I sighed as the hot sun warmed my cool skin. I could hear the sound of children and parents running around the beach, playing in the burning sand and refreshing water. What a perfect day. 114 degrees, but still, a perfect day.

"Kim," I removed my sunglasses and opened my eyes to look up at Jack. The fact that he didn't have a shirt on made it harder for me not to look at his perfectly toned abs...Get yourself together girl!

Jack cocked an eyebrow at me. "Are you gonna lay here and tan the whole time?"

I shrugged, still fighting to urge to look away from his eyes. "Maybe." I said indifferently.

He groaned. "Come on! It's freaking hot out, and you're not even going to go in the water?"

"I'm having a perfectly wonderful time being dry thank you very much." I replied, putting my sunglasses back over my eyes and closing them again.

I heard Jack sigh. "Well, then I'm going to stay here and bug you until you come." He said.

I looked up at him again and watched as he fell down beside me. I ignored him, trying to just fall asleep.

I jumped a little when I felt something on my shoulder. I looked over to see what it was and saw it was Jack's chin. I sighed. "Jack, I'm not going in the water." I told him.

He looked at me with such pleading eyes I had to look away. "Pwease, Kimmy, pwease. Come have fun with me in the water." Jack said in a little kid voice. To be honest, it was one of the cutest things in the whole world.

"No." I replied weakly. I could basically see the grin on his face, even though I wasn't looking at him. Jack knew he was winning. I finally got myself together enough to meet his eyes again. His chin was still on my shoulder so our faces were really close. "What's in it for me?"

Jack grinned. "I'll kiss you."

I tried to calm the butterflies that erupted in my stomach at the thought of kissing Jack. I raised an eyebrow at him. "Why would I want you to kiss me?" I asked him.

He leaned down closer to my ear. "Because you love me."

"Ugh! Jack, I do not love you!" I lied, pretty well I might add.

"Sure you don't Kimmy." He replied. I whacked him hard in the chest as I sat up. "OW!"

"Oh, stop being a big baby." I grumbled. "Let's just go swimming."

Jack shouted in victory, but then stopped when he saw my expression. "Come on, Kimmy, swimming is fun!"

"Yeah, but you get wet, and that's not too bad, but your feet get covered in sand when you get out and its hard to get it off so you can put your shoes back- JACK!" Jack put me on his shoulder and dragged me towards the water. He went down the dock, all the way to the end. "Jack, if you throw my in, I swear to G-"

Jack tossed me in the water, instantly cooling my skin. When I resurfaced, I could see Jack laughing on the dock, pointing at me.

I gave him my best icy cold glare and he stopped his snickering and sighed. "Alright, let me help you." He held out a hand for me and an idea instantly popped into my head.

I went up to him and took it. "No, I'll help you." I watched his expression go from confused to realization before I tugged roughly on his arm. He fell into the water and now it was my turn to laugh at him.

We played around in the water for what felt like only minutes, when in reality it was really hours. We swam back to shore when we noticed the sun setting.

As we walked back to our spot, where the guys had built a fire, I jumped on Jack's back so he could piggyback me the rest of the way.

He just chuckled and spun me around, trying to throw me off of him. I yelped in surprise as he just laughed at me. Finally, we made it back to the rest of the guys and they looked at us with smirks on their faces.

"What?" Jack asked them.

"You guys are totally acting like you're dating." Milton said, snickering along with the others.

Jack and I groaned. "We are not dating!" We both said in unison.

"Sure." They all replied.

I gave up and sat down on a log with Jack beside me. "Okay," Rudy said, breaking the silence. "Let's just play some truth or dare."

We all mumbled our agreements and he turned to Jerry. "Truth or dare?"

Jerry grinned. "Dare, cause I'm that swawesome."

"Okay, I dare you to... run down the beach and talk to those girls over there." He said, gesturing to the three girls that sat at their own campfire a little ways down the beach.

Jerry smirked. "Fine." He got up and went over to them. We watched as he said something to them and they laughed in reply.

"Wow, they aren't running away from him in disgust!" I exclaimed in disbelief.

The rest laughed. "Well," Milton said. "I don't think he'll be back for a while. I'll just go." He looked at Jack. "Truth or dare?"

Jack actually had to think about it for a minute. "Um...dare." He finally decided.

Milton smirked. "I dare you to kiss Kim...on the lips." He added quickly.

I gulped as Jack blushed beside me. "Really?" He asked. Milton nodded, so Jack sighed and turned to me. "Sorry." The next thing I knew, his lips were on mine.

A second later they were gone, and I was frozen on the spot. The game continued on, but I wasn't really paying any attention until it was my turn. I could still feel Jack's lips on mine.

When I came back to my senses, I realized Jerry was back and all the guys were having a roasted marshmallow fight. I didn't really feel like getting the sticky stuff all over me so I just got up and walked alone down the beach. I went to a dock probably half a mile away, and sat on the end, dipping my feet in the water.

"Hey," I looked behind me to see Jack.

I smiled at him. "Hey." He sat beside me and we fell into a silence. It wasn't awkward, it was comfortable.

I removed my feet from the water and sat with my knees up as a shiver went through me. Jack seemed to notice this. No words were exchanged as he slipped of his sweater and put it over my shoulders.

I blushed and smiled. Then I made a daring move and laid my head on his shoulder. I expected him to pull away, but he did the exact opposite. Jack moved his arm and wrapped it around my waist, pulling me closer to him. "I guess we were kind of acting like a couple earlier, weren't we?" I said.

I felt Jack's chuckle. "Well, yeah, I guess so." Then he sighed and became serious. "Look Kim, I know we talked about it, and we promised that we would always be friends, but...I think my feelings for you have grown to more than just a crush Kimmy."

I removed my head from his shoulder so I could look him in the eyes. "Jack, I've had the same thing. I-I think I might love you." I replied.

Jack smiled. "Really?" I returned the smile and nodded, taking his hand. "So, do you think we could try being more than best friends?"

I bit my lip. "Yes, I think we could try, but on one condition." I said.

"Anything." He replied.

"No matter what happens, we will always be best friends, because Jack, I don't what I would do without you in my life."

Jack kissed my cheek softly. "Of course, I don't want to lose you either, but also know that I would never do anything to hurt you."

I nodded and Jack pulled me into a hug. I smiled widely. Jack, the boy I had been crushing on since the first day we met, was now my boyfriend. I wouldn't have to watch all those girls flirt with him any longer, because he was mine, and only mine.

Even though Jack and I had just made a promise to always be friends, I don't think it was necessary. We had the kind of love where we wouldn't hurt each other, and if something got in our way, we would make it through. Our love seemed to be different then any other love, and I knew that we would always be together.

(Four years later)

"Guys, hide!" I whisper yelled to Milton, Eddie, Jerry and Rudy. The ran around the living room of me and Jack's house, hiding behind various furniture.

The door opened and Jack walked into the dark house. He turned on the light and we all jumped out, "SURPRISE!" We all shouted.

Jack did look surprised but broke into a grin after a second. "Aww, thanks guys!"

For the rest of his birthday party we had fun and opened presents, then it finally came time for my present.

"Well, I just have something to tell you..." I said, now suddenly feeling nervous. "We're nineteen, we both have well paying jobs, and we're getting married in the summer..." Jack looked at me expectantly. I took a deep breath. "And now... you're going to be a father." I said slowly, so he would understand what I meant.

He took a moment to process what I was saying, but when he understood, his eyes widened. He broke into an happy smile. "What! Really?" I could only nod, to surprised by his excitement. "Yes!" He picked me up and spun me around the room.

When he set me down he gave me a sweet kiss on the lips. Then we turned to the guys, remembering they were in the room. They all stood with their jaws dropped. Jack and I laughed at their expressions and he kissed me once more.

**This was not my best chapter, but I thought it was pretty good. I added the part where it's four years later because I felt the need to do that since I haven't done it yet. Anyways, review :)**


	10. Italy

** Hey guys, back with the next chapter. In this one Jack and Kim are already dating. I realized I hadn't done one of those yet, so here you go. Enjoy :)**

Italy

Jack walked along the sidewalk, seeing his visible breath in the chilly midnight air. He was thinking about what had just happened back at home. He and his mother had gotten into a fight, a huge fight, when she told him that he had to go live with his dad. He hated that for a few reasons:

He absolutely hated his dad. He was a drunk and Jack knew he would be the one to have to take care of him, and that was something he absolutely did _not_ want to do.

**2.** Jack didn't want to leave his friends, especially Kim. How could he leave his beautiful, tough, blond girlfriend. They were just about to have their one month anniversary, he wouldn't want to give her bad news on that day and he loved her too much to just leave her.

**3.** The only reason his mother was trying to get him to leave was because she didn't have enough money to take care of the both of them, while his dad, drunk as he might be, inherited his rich father's mansion and who knows how many millions of dollars. Jack _wanted_ to help his mother. Helping his father...absolutely not, but his mother, well, Jack actually did want to help her.

Jack sighed, sitting down on a nearby park bench and rubbing his temples, trying to decrease the pain of his newly formed headache. He had no clue what he was supposed to do at this point. He wanted the best for everyone, and maybe that was going to live with his..._father_. Even though he felt fury sting his veins at the thought of it, he wasn't one to be selfish.

"Jack?" He looked up and met the confused eyes of the one and only Kim Crawford. She sat down beside him. "What are you doing out here? It's like midnight." She asked him, looking at him worriedly.

Jack sighed and groaned. "I don't know if I want to talk about it." He replied, not meeting her eyes.

"Come on, Jack, you can tell me anything." Kim said, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder. Jack smiled as she kissed his cheek lightly.

"Kim, I don't know what to do." He said, his anger now starting to show through. She waited patiently for him to continue. "My mom wants me to go live with my dad...but the thing is, he lives in Italy and I _hate_ him."

Jack finally met Kim's eyes and he instantly saw the sadness in them, though she tried to hide it. "Why does she want you to leave?" She asked.

"She's not making enough money to take care of the both of us." Jack replied, looking down. "I want to help her, but she won't let me."

For some reason, Kim chuckled. Jack looked at her in confusion. "She's stubborn, just like you are." She said. "Doesn't want anyone else's help, she just wants to do things herself. I guess I know where you get it from now."

Jack snickered at that a bit too, then he became serious again. "Kim, I don't want to leave, I want to stay here, but I don't know if it's the right thing to do."

"Well Jack," Kim finally said after a minute. "The only advice I can give you is God awfully cheesy, but...Follow your heart. Do what your heart thinks you should do." Jack thought about it for a moment and then smiled up at Kim.

"Thank you, Kim." He replied, taking her hand in his and playing with her fingers.

"Jack, no matter how far away you are, I will always love you." Kim told him with a reassuring smile.

"I will always love you too Kimmy." Jack said, then leaned down and kissed her softly. They pulled away when they needed air, and Jack thought of a question. "Wait... what are you doing out so late?" He asked her.

She laughed nervously. "Well... okay, fine! I come out here some nights when the skies are clear, so I can look at the stars." She admitted.

Jack leaned down and kissed her cheek. "Well then, why don't we go look at the stars."

Kim smiled at him. "Okay, I'll show you where I like to go." They both stood up, their hands still intertwined, and Kim walked them down the sidewalk in the park.

She pulled him off the side after a bit, leading Jack through some trees and finally coming to the spot where she always came on the starry nights.

"Wow." Jack breathed, taking in the beautiful sight in front of him. It was a small clearing with soft, green grass and a crystal clear pond that sparkled in the dim light of the moon.

The two laid down on the grass, side by side, staring up at the stars above them. Kim pointed out constellations, talking about them like they were the most interesting things in the world.

"I've always wanted to go up in space, see what the earth looks like from the moon." Kim told him, leaning her head on his shoulder.

Jack chuckled. "I don't know if I'd let you. It's really dangerous up there."

Kim laughed too. "What if you came with me?"

Jack thought about it for a moment. "I guess that would be okay."

"Hey Jack, maybe one day we could get married on the moon." They both laughed at that.

"Sure Kimmy, we'll get married on the moon. But how would I kiss you if we're wearing space helmets?" He asked her.

"Well, we could actually get married in the rocket, but then jump around the moon afterwards."

"That could work." They both laughed again, then fell into a silence.

Kim laid her head on Jack's chest, while he stroked her hair affectionately. After a while of just enjoying each others company, Jack finally made up his mind about what he was going to do.

"Kim?" She lifted her head so she could look him in the eyes. "I'm gonna stay here." She gave him a smile. "Do you think that's selfish?" He asked her.

Kim thought about her answer before shaking her head. "No. Jack, if that's what your heart is telling you to do, then you need to do it."

"I just think that I need to stay here and help my mom, because just leaving isn't going to help her." Kim nodded understandingly and snuggled into his chest again.

"I think she'll appreciate it, Jack. She might not see it right away, but she will." She said.

Jack lifted his girlfriend's face up to his own and connected their lips. It started out as a sweet, soft kiss but quickly developed into more, becoming deep, hard and passionate. Jack turned them over so he was on top and began kissing down her neck. Even though they had done this before, Kim still got shivers every time Jack kissed her and touched her.

After what could have been minutes or hours, the two finally separated and smiled at each other.

Jack walked Kim home and then walked back to his own house. He came to the front steps and hesitantly opened the door. He saw his mother on the couch and went to sit down beside her.

When he came in, she sat up and looked at him with a guilty expression. "Jack, I-"

He cut her off. "Mom, I don't care what you say, I'm staying here, and it's not just because I hate him. I'm going to help you mom, and we're going to be okay again, I promise."

Jack watched as his mother smiled at him. "Thank you Jack, I don't think I could have asked for a better son." She pulled him into a hug which he instantly returned.

When Jack made that promise, he meant it. He would help his mother until everything was better, and he would do it until the end of time if he needed to, because Jack Anderson never breaks his promises.

** There's the chap. Tell me what you think and review. I will update tomorrow if I get at least 5 reviews :)**


	11. Just the Way You Are

** HOLY CRAP! TWELVE REVIEWS! WOW! THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH (insert heart here). Alright, well anyways I'm changing the title of this chapter. It's now called JUST THE WAY YOU ARE. As in the song, so yes, this is a songfic. This is basically Jack's thoughts on Kim in some of the episodes, there are a lot of flashbacks so bare with me. And there's a...well, you'll just have to read on and find out. Enjoy :)**

Just The Way You Are

Jack POV

_**Oh, her eyes, her eyes  
Make the stars look like they're not shinin'  
Her hair, her hair  
Falls perfectly without her trying  
She's so beautiful  
And I tell her everyday**__  
_

Kim Crawford, my girlfriend, was the most beautiful girl I knew. To be honest, she was absolutely stunning. I remember the first time I saw her, on my first day of school.

_Flashback:_

_ I heard something behind me and quickly spun around, catching the apple with my foot and kicking it up so I could catch it in my hand. It fumbled a little when I got a first look at who had dropped it. There stood a girl with shiny golden blond hair and brown eyes. "Alright, that was almost cool." She said. Her voice was like a beautiful song and made my heart melt. "I'm Kim." Then she smiled and I thought I was going to lose my mind._

_ I quickly got myself together and smiled back. "I'm Jack. I'm new." I replied._

_ "Yeah, I can tell, you still have that new guy smell." I laughed a little and found myself getting lost in her eyes. "Um...can I have my apple back?" She asked, smiling shyly at me._

_ "Oh! Sorry..." I said dumbly, handing her the apple. When our hands touched, I felt electricity shoot up my arm. "Well, maybe I'll see you around Kim."_

_ She smiled even wider if it were possible. "Maybe you will." Then we both turned and went our separate ways._

_End of Flashback_

_**I know, I know  
**__**When I compliment her she won't believe me  
And it's so, it's so  
Sad to think that she don't see what I see  
**__**But every time she asks me "Do I look okay? "  
I say**__  
_

I compliment Kim a lot, but she seemed to think I was lying, or she wouldn't know what to say. It was like she wasn't used to getting compliments.

_Flashback:_

_ "I should have listened! I should have listened! I should have-" I was shaken awake by Rudy. I instantly sat up, realizing it was all just a dream. Dang it, so Kim didn't have a thing for me. "I just had the craziest dream." I said. "You were there," I pointed to Jerry. "And you were there," I pointed to Milton. "And you were there." I pointed to Kim. Then I scrunched up my face. "And we all had really bad hair." Then I looked at Kim. "Except for you Kim, your hair looked k-kinda pretty."_

_ I noticed her blush slightly at my words. "Um...thanks. I guess." She replied. I just smiled at her and she looked down at her hand. "Woah, my mood ring just turned red."_

_ My eyes suddenly widened. "What?" I asked. Did that mean she...well, red did mean love...but it's just a stupid ring right?_

_End of Flashback_

_**When I see your face  
There's not a thing that I would change  
'Cause you're amazing  
Just the way you are  
And when you smile  
The whole world stops and stares for a while  
'Cause girl you're amazing  
Just the way you are**_

Whenever I thought of Kim, I smiled. She was amazing, and she was _mine_. I still couldn't believe it though. Kim was just so...and I was just...

I can't even explain it. She was just too good for me.

I think we hit it off with all the things we had in common: we both did karate and were black belts in it, we both no dad, our favourite food is pepperoni pizza, we both couldn't dance...but one of the big things we had in common was skateboarding.

You'd think that karate would be the biggest thing, but believe it or not, it was skateboarding. With karate, the guys were always around, but with skateboarding, well, it was...our thing. The rest of the guys didn't know how to skateboard very well, so it was always just Kim and I. And I didn't mind it one bit.

_Flashback:_

_ "Yeah Jack!" I heard Kim yell from behind me as I skated the half pipe. I finished and landed beside Kim. "Woah that was awesome!"_

_ "Thanks." I said. I turned around and saw Rudy standing there. "Ah Rudy, what are you doing here?"_

_ "Um...came to thrash." He replied like it was obvious._

_ "The last time you were on a board, you ended up thrashing around in pain." Kim said, wincing at the memory._

_ "Well this time I'm gonna show this board who's boss and skate this pipe half!" He shouted._

_ "Half pipe." I corrected him._

_ "Half pipe!" He finished as if he hadn't said it wrong. Then he turned to me. "I'll rock any pipe you've got, brosef."_

_ I furrowed my eyebrows, "Brosef?"_

_ "What's with the skateboarding all of a sudden?" Kim asked from beside me. "Why is it so important to you?"_

_ "When you get to a certain age Kim, you stop doing things like skateboarding and...riding the mechanical pony outside the supermarket."_

_ I rolled my eyes at him. "Rudy, you're too old to skateboard. Just face it, you can't do this." To be honest, I just didn't want him to learn. It was supposed to be just me and Kim's thing._

_ He looked down at the ground. "Wow, maybe you're right. I mean, I don't even know why I came down here today. The torch of youth only burns for so long, and today it's been snuffed." He started walking away when Kim stopped him._

_ "Rudy," She said. "Wait. You're not leaving." She grabbed his board and gave him a smile._

_ "I'm not?" He asked._

_ "No, you're our sensei and you never quit on us, and we're not gonna quit on you. We're gonna help you do this." She said._

_ I couldn't believe it. "What are you doing?" I asked her._

_ "I'm not gonna let this man's torch go out." Then she looked back at Rudy. "Okay Rudy, the most important thing to do is-"_

_ "I know Kim." He said, cutting her off. "Just go for it!" We both started shouting at him to stop, but he ignored us, jumping down the half pipe._

_ "Great job Rudy," Kim said, wincing. "But next time, you might want to try it with your board." Okay, so I was overreacting. There was no way that helping Rudy learn was going to make him even close to as good as we were. If anything, helping him might bring Kim and I closer together._

_End of flashback_

_**Her lips, her lips**_  
_**I could kiss them all day if she'd let me**_  
_**Her laugh, her laugh**_  
_**She hates but I think it's so sexy**_  
_**She's so beautiful**_  
_**And I tell her everyday**_

Kim's laugh...oh dear God, that was probably the cutest thing I have ever heard in my life. She hated it, but I loved it.

_Flashback:_

_ "I'm looking for Kim Crawford." I looked to the doorway of the dojo to see a dude with blond hair walking in._

_ "Oh hey, I know you. You're that guy. What is his name?" I said, even though I knew exactly who he was._

_ "Ricky Weaver!" Kim shouted excitedly, running over to us._

_ "Sup, Kim?" Ricky said, then turned to his two bodyguards. "Guys, it's cool, wait in the limo." He looked back at Kim. "I thought I'd stop by and say hey before the show."_

_ "Ricky, you-you're here! You're standing in our dojo!" Then she glanced at me and did a sort of double take. "Oh, Ricky, this is ah..." She snapped her fingers as she tried to recall my name. "Um..."_

_ "Jack." I said through gritted teeth. Some stupid doll headed guy walks in and she can't even remember my name. How could she ever love me?_

_ "Jack! That's it." She finished, smiling at Ricky._

_ "Oh sup?" He said. I decided to be nice and I held out a hand to shake, but he ignored it and pulled Kim over to the entrance of the dojo. "Kim, I-I really love the SA you wrote. If it's cool with you, I'd like to bring you up on stage tonight to dance with me."_

_ Kim's eyes widened. "I'm gonna-I'm gonna be dancing with you? In front of the entire school?" She turned excitedly. "This is gonna make Grace's head explode!" She laughed, but it quickly turned into a snort. That was the first time I ever heard her snort, and it was absolutely adorable. So adorable, I just had to make fun of it._

_ "Wow," I snorted mockingly. "Smooth."_

_ Kim glared at me. "Jack." She then turned back to Ricky with a gigantic smile._

_ "Kim, just make sure you wear something cute." He said as I leaned against a post. Wear something cute? He was kidding, right? She looked amazing in what she was wearing now, did he not think that was cute?_

_ "Cute? Pfft. Of course I'll wear something cut. I mean, I'm not gonna go up there and not wear something cute." Then she began talking to herself. "I just have to find something cute. I've gotta go to the cute store." Then she looked back at him with wide eyes. "Am I saying this out loud? Ah...I gotta go." She started towards the doors._

_ "Bye Kim." I snorted again._

_ She glared at me once again. "Seriously, I will hurt you."_

_End of Flashback_

_**Oh you know, you know, you know**_  
_**I'd never ask you to change**_  
_**If perfect's what you're searching for**_  
_**Then just stay the same**_  
_**So don't even bother asking if you look okay**_  
_**You know I'll say**_

Kim seemed to have trouble with boys. Who knows why? She's smart, kind, tough, and beautiful. Apparently, she wasn't good enough for any of them. I was happy she was mine now so other boys couldn't hurt her.

_Flashback:_

_ "Look at me, I'm a mess." Kim said, gesturing to her gravy covered dress._

_ "I don't know, I think brown's a good colour on you." I replied, walking with her over to a table. She smiled slightly at me, but I could see the hurt in her eyes. Yet another boy used her. Brody set her up so the black dragons could get revenge on her._

_ I saw the crown in her hand and took it. "Gimme that." I said. I placed it on top of her head and sat down in the chair next to hers. "Kim, I'm sorry. None of this would have happened if I'd said yes to going with you." Don't get me wrong, I wanted to go with her, but for some reason I chickened out and made silly excuses of why I couldn't go._

_ "Well, you're here now." She replied. "I've just got one question...where did you get that tux?"_

_ "Oh, Rudy lent it to me." I stood up. "I don't know, I kinda like it." I lifted my arm to get a better look at it, and something popped into my hand. I looked up and found fake flowers._

_ "Um...where did those flowers just come from?" Kim asked._

_ "I have no idea." I replied, then I smiled and handed her the flowers._

_ She smiled back at me then leaned down to pick something up from the floor. She stood back up with the king's crown in her hand. "Well Brody won't be needing this anymore." She put it on top of my head._

_ I took a deep breath. "Here's something I never thought I'd say...you wanna __dance?" I asked nervously._

_ To my surprise, she smiled and said, "Sure."_

_ We walked to the dance floor and got into position. We were finally going to dance-_

_ And the song changed. Kim smiled. "Aw yeah, finally something I can move to. Now this is my jam." She started dancing while I stood upset beside her. I finally got my chance to dance with her, but fate just had to ruin it and change the song._

_ No, I refuse to be a party pooper! "Whatever," I said like dancing with her didn't mean anything, though it really meant the world to me. "You're the queen."_

_ I began dancing with her and we actually had a great time._

_End of Flashback_

_**When I see your face**_  
_**There's not a thing that I would change**_  
_**'Cause you're amazing**_  
_**Just the way you are**_  
_**And when you smile**_  
_**The whole world stops and stares for a while**_  
_**'Cause girl you're amazing**_  
_**Just the way you are**_

_**The way you are**_  
_**The way you are**_  
_**Girl you're amazing**_  
_**Just the way you are**_

"Do you Jack Ryan Anderson, take Kimberly Anne Crawford to be your lawfully wedded wife?" The priest asked me.

"I do." I replied without hesitation, my eyes never leaving Kim's.

"And do you, Kimberly Anne Crawford take Jack Ryan Anderson to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

Kim smiled up at me. "I do." She said.

The priest smiled. "You may now kiss the bride." I took Kim by the waist and brought her close to me, kissing her soft and lovingly.

When Kim and I pulled apart, I noticed that everyone around us was clapping. The guys were cheering and pumping their fists in the air, and Rudy gave me a thumbs up. My mom was clinging onto Kim's mom and they were wiping each others tears.

It was a picture perfect moment, and I wanted to stay in it forever. Well, maybe not forever; I did want to go on my honeymoon with Kim..._**  
**__**  
When I see your face  
**__**There's not a thing that I would change  
Cause you're amazing  
Just the way you are  
And when you smile  
The whole world stops and stares for awhile  
Cause girl you're amazing  
Just the way you are**_

Yeah

Kimberly Anne Crawford. My wife. The mother of our four children. Our undying love for each other was something anyone could see. It never changed. Though we had our fair share of bumps in the road, in the end, we lived happily ever after, just like in fairytales.

** Okay, so there is the chap. The ending is god awfully cheesy, but hey that was the kind of mood I was in. I hope you liked it. Since I got so many reviews last time, I'll say at least 7 and I'll update tomorrow. So...Review :)**


	12. Kittens

** Hey guys, thanks for all the reviews! It means a lot to me :) Anyways, I got this idea from the movie Lemonade Mouth. So review and tell me what you think. Enjoy :)**

Kittens

Kim POV

I missed my mom. She died when I was five, and even though I didn't know her very well, I missed her. My dad was in jail for reasons I really don't want to talk about, and I lived with my grandmother. I had for ten years now.

It's been three days since my mom's cat died. Nancy was an old cat, and even though grandma and I new this was coming, it still hit me hard like a blow to the stomach. Nancy was all I had left of my mom; my dad had burned everything after she passed away, trying to forget her.

It wasn't just that Nancy was my mother's cat, she was mine too, the only friend I really had up until one Jack Anderson came to town. That was when everything turned around. Nancy...she meant a lot to me, and i found it difficult to live without her.

Just then, the doorbell rang. I managed to get myself out from the mess of blankets I was in, get up from the couch and go to the door. I opened it up, revealing my best friend and boyfriend, Jack Anderson.

At the sight of him, I instantly wiped at the tears in my eyes. "Oh, hi Jack." I said, my voice cracking.

Jack gave me a look of sympathy. "I heard about what happened to Nancy...are you okay?" He asked me softly, kindly.

I nodded. "Y-yeah, I'm totally fine." Unfortunately, I couldn't lie to save my life, so Jack saw right through it.

"Kim, don't lie to me. I know you're not fine." I met his eyes and he pulled me into a hug. I quickly hugged him back, feeling slightly better surrounded by his warmth. I let a few tears escape my eyes, staining his shirt, but he didn't seem to mind. I breathed in his scent and let it calm me.

After a few minutes, I pulled back to look him in the eyes and smile. "Thank you, I needed that."

"No problem." He replied, then gave me a nervous smile in return. "I...um...I got you something." He reached down beside the door, opening a pet carrier I hadn't seen before.

He pulled out a small, grey kitten and brought it up in his arms. He held it out to me and I took it gingerly in my arms. "Oh my gosh, it's a little kitten, he's so cute." I exclaimed, holding the kitten in my arms. He meowed and reached up to snuggle in my hair. I looked at Jack. "Is he yours?" I asked.

Jack bit his lip and shook his head. "No, he's yours." My eyes widened and I nearly dropped the kitten.

"Y-You bought my a kitten?" I said, unbelieving. Jack nodded and I smiled up at him. "Thank you Jack, so much." I leaned up and gave you a quick kiss on the cheek.

He grinned when I pulled back and took my hand. We went inside the house and played with the little cat on the floor for a while. "So Kim, what are you gonna name him?" Jack asked me as the kitten scratched at the carpet.

I bit my lip as I thought. The cat rolled over and kicked his legs around in the air, then meowed again.

I broke into a grin when I got the best idea. "I've got it. I'll name him...Jackson." I said.

Jack cocked an eyebrow at me and smiled. "You're naming him after me?" He asked. I nodded. "Why?"

"Because you've always been there for me. Through everything, and now you bought me a kitten. And Jack, you mean so much to me, you deserve to have this kitten named after you." I replied.

Jack's smiled widened. "You mean a lot to me too, Kim. I love you."

"I love you too Jack." I replied. Jack and I watched in amusement as Jackson made a bed out of Jack's lap and fell asleep. We both chuckled.

I felt Jack take my hand in his, intertwining our fingers together. I looked over at him and met his eyes. He leaned in and I felt myself doing the same. Our lips met and sparks went everywhere.

The kiss was short and sweet, and through it we showed each other our love. After we pulled away, I laid my head on Jack's shoulder, and we just stayed like that, enjoying each others company, while Jackson still laid asleep in Jack's lap.

**So this one was like **_**really**_** short, but I hope you liked it.**** I'll update tomorrow if I get seven reviews again. So tell me your thoughts and REVIEW!**


	13. Late

** Hey guys, so this one I'd say is rated on the upper side of T...I don't know, maybe it isn't. There's nothing that bad in it, but I thought I let you know anyways because there might be people who would like to know about it.**

** _THIS ONE GOES OUT TO KICKIN IT XO :)_**

** Anyways, enjoy :)**

Late

**Kim POV**

I laid on my bed, staring at a picture of my boyfriend, Jack Anderson. I never got to see him. Don't get me wrong, our love was probably the most powerful thing in the world, but our parents kept us apart.

_Flashback:_

_**One month ago:**_

_ "Kim!" I turned from my locker and saw Jack running towards me. "Is everything still on for tonight?" He asked._

_ "Yeah, when will your parents be coming over."_

_ Jack shrugged. "We'll be over probably around five." Then he looked nervous. "I can't believe how worried I am. I mean, I love you Kim, I'm just scared about what our parents will think of us being together."_

_ "I guess we'll just have to wait and see." I replied. Jack nodded, taking my hand as we started towards our first lesson, English._

_**Kim's house, 5:00:**_

_ I opened the door, revealing Jack and his parents. "Hello." I said, biting my lip nervously._

_ "Kim? Is your boyfriend and his parents here?" My mom called from the kitchen._

_ "Yeah." I shouted back, then I turned back to the three in the doorway. "Come on in."_

_ Then, my mom and dad came out from the kitchen with huge smiles on their faces, but they instantly fell and changed to glares when they saw Jack's parents. They were glaring right back._

_ "Kim honey, they aren't your boyfriend's parents, are they?" My dad asked, never looking away from the staring contest the parents seemed to be having._

_ "Y-Yeah, they are." I replied, confused and worriedly._

_ Jack's mom grabbed Jack by the arm. "Come on, we're leaving."_

_ "What?" He yelled, breaking out of her grip._

_ "You didn't tell us Kim's last name was Crawford!" She shouted back._

_ "Are families have been enemies for a long time." My mom said through gritted teeth._

_ "We're leaving!" Jack's dad shouted._

_ Jack and I looked at each other with worried eyes. "NO!" We both yelled. Our parents pried us away from each other. It was just like in a dramatic movie; we reached out our hands to each other, but they pulled us away._

_ "You are forbidden from seeing that boy ever again!" My dad shouted at me once the door was shut between Jack and I._

_ "You can't forbid me from seeing him! He's my boyfriend and I love him!" I yelled back._

_ "Oh, you just wait and see." My mom said, storming from the room._

_End of Flashback_

Because of my stupid parents, I was only aloud to go to the dojo on days that Jack didn't, and they talked with my teachers to make sure that I never sat next to him in the classes we had together. I couldn't even text him because my parents put a block up on my phone from him. I couldn't even talk to him in the hallway! We passed notes and used other people's phones to text each other, but sometimes we would get caught and our parents would ground us. I can't believe they'd go to all that just so I couldn't see Jack.

I was brought out of my thoughts by a noise coming from my bedroom window. Tap! Tap! Tap!

Hesitantly, I got up from the bed and went over to the window, opening the blinds slightly so I could look out. I saw a dark figure on one of the branches of the tree outside and knew instantly who it was.

"Jack! What are you doing here?" I whisper yelled.

He shifted on the branch and then looked back up at me. "I haven't seen you or talked to you in like a month, I thought you'd be happy I came."

"I am happy Jack, I just don't want you to get caught, because then my dad will _murder_ you."

"I don't care, I needed to see you." Jack replied quietly.

I sighed and smiled a little. "Well get in here before someone sees you."

Jack grinned and hopped from the tree and through my window, landing easily on his feet. We looked at each other for about ten seconds before Jack embraced me in a hug. I held him tightly and breathed in his familiar scent. "God, I missed you." I breathed against his chest.

I felt him chuckle. "I missed you too Kimmy." He gave me a quick peck on the cheek and then we went over to lay on my bed. For hours we just talked, catching up on anything and everything.

"You know Jack, our love story is just like Romeo and Juliet." I said,

Jack nodded in agreement. "Yeah, a family feud and our parents forbidding us from seeing each other. Yet, we can't be separated. It's kind of romantic."

"And annoying." I added with a smile.

Jack laughed then became serious. "I love you Kim."

"I love you too Jack." Jack leaned down and quickly pressed his lips to mine. I pulled away. When I saw the hurt in his expression I grinned at him. I got up from the bed and went over to the door, locking it, then turned back to Jack. I jumped on him and crashed our lips together once again.

Jack groaned and flipped me off of him, then crawled on top, straddling my hips. He put his hands on my waist and held it possessively. I snaked my arms around his neck and tangled my hands deep into his soft brown locks, eliciting a growl from his throat as I clenched it.

I started kissing him harder, faster, and I couldn't seem to get enough of him. Jack moved his hand under my shirt and glided his fingers lightly across my stomach, leaving behind a trail of shivers. I moaned my approval and became thankful that my room had soundproof walls.

Jack pulled back for a second, breathing heavily on my lips. "Kim...your parents..." He said.

I just kissed him again and said against his lips, "They can't hear us." He seemed to understand because he started kissing me back again.

Jack slipped his tongue into my mouth and explored, memorizing every aspect of it. My hands quickly found the hem of his shirt and pulled it over his head. At first, I just stared at him in awe. I had seen him shirtless before, but each time it took my breath away.

I pushed Jack off of me and crawled on top of him, kissing down his chest. He tangled his hands in my hair. I kissed every dip and crevice, feeling him growl in likeness. I placed my hands on his shoulders and dug my fingernails in deep. Jack growled even louder this time, pulling my head up to his face. He brought me into a breathtaking kiss, flipping me off him once again.

He began kissing down my throat, sucking lightly on a certain spot near my collarbone that made me gasp. Jack bit down into the skin, making me cry out in pain and pleasure. He took me by the hips and pulled me even closer to him, bringing his lips back up to mine.

"I love you so much Jack." I said.

"I love you so much more." He replied.

My eyes slipped open, taking in my surroundings. I could hear birds chirping outside my window, and some of the rays of sun were penetrating the blinds, filling the room with a bright morning light.

I removed my head from Jack's chest and looked up at his face. I smiled, _He's so cute when he sleeps._

All the memories of last night kept replaying in my head. I lost my virginity last night, and somehow, I felt happier. Maybe because after so long, I finally got to see Jack again.

I got up from the bed carefully, so I wouldn't wake Jack up, and went over to the pile of clothes on the other side of the room, where Jack and I had discarded them last night. I got myself dressed and then walked back over to Jack.

I tried shaking him awake but he only groaned. Then, I smirked and leaned down to kiss him on the lips. As soon as I did that, Jack kissed me back, pulling me by the waist back onto the bed.

When we pulled away Jack looked down at himself, then over at me, seeing I was already dressed. "Well that's not fair." He said.

I giggled and turned to the bed side table, grabbing my phone from there. Apparently, I had a text from my mom.

_Kim, your father and I have gone to a meeting in Las Angeles and we'll be back tomorrow. And don't you dare even think of going to see that...boy. We're already late for the meeting thanks to you keeping us up all night with your karate! -Mom_

I burst out laughing and fell to the floor.

"What?" Jack asked, smiling at my expression as he pulled his shirt over his head and came over to me. I handed him the phone and watched as he read the text. He started laughing too. "Wow, just wow." He said through his snickers.

"I know right." I tossed my phone onto the bed side table again and fell back against the bed. Jack fell down beside me and we stayed like that for what seemed like forever. "Last night was amazing." I said finally.

"It was, wasn't it?" Jack replied. I turned over onto my side and he did the same, so we were facing each other. Jack began playing with a lock of my hair, and I just watched him in amusement.

"It was the best night of my life." I said.

Jack stopped playing with my hair and dropped it, meeting my eyes again. "So...what are we going to do all day, since this is probably the only time we'll have together for a while?" He asked.

"Well, I guess we could go to the dojo, we know the guys won't rat us out to our parents." I replied. "And I'll finally have someone who has a fair chance of beating me. I'm getting tired sparring with the others, it's not even hard."

Jack chuckled. "Alright, let's go to the dojo." He took my hand and we made our way carefully from the house, making sure no one was watching us.

That day, we hung out at the dojo, laughing and talking with the guys, occasionally sparring, and overall just had a great time. Especially because Jack was with me.

Even though our parent were being ridiculous with this stupid 'family feud' or whatever, I know Jack and I will be okay in the end. They'll come around sometime...right?

** Alright, there you have it folks. I know it's not my best but I hope you still liked it. I'm having my friend sleepover birthday party of mine tomorrow (even though my birthday was like three weeks ago or something) It's still Thursday where I live. Anyways, I won't be able to update then. But let's say that if I get eight or more reviews, I'll update on Saturday night.**


	14. Memorable

** Hey guys, now I know I haven't updated since like Thursday or something, but here's the next chapter. It's another songfic. Anyways, enjoy :)**

** The song in this chapter is 'Didn't You Know How Much I Loved You'. I do not own it...I think that's kind of obvious. Check out the song at this link: (btw, it's the Skylar Laine version)**

**.com/watch?v=0EXKKZMA7lU**

Kim POV

"Hey Kimmy," Jack said wrapping his arms around my waist from behind.

"Hey Jackie," I mocked. "Just because you're my boyfriend, it doesn't give you the right to call me Kimmy. You should have learned that by now."

Jack chuckled as he kissed my neck. "Jack, stop, we're in school, people are watching." I said, though the last thing I ever wanted was for him to stop.

He pulled back and spun me around in his arms, giving me a quick, sweet kiss on the lips. "So...happy one year anniversary." He said, pulling out a small box from his jacket pocket.

I cocked an eyebrow. "You're not going to propose, are you?" I asked jokingly.

Jack laughed again and shook his head, handing me the box. "No, not yet."

I rolled my eyes and opened up the small box in my hands. Inside, there was a ring. My eyebrows furrowed in confusion as I looked up at him. "Kim, I want to make a promise..." Jack explained, looking nervous again. "I want us to both promise that if something ever happened between us... we'll always be best friends, because Kim, I don't know what I would do without you in my life."

I bit my lip and smiled. "Awww! Of course Jack. I promise, we'll always be best friends. I don't want you to lose you either."

He smiled his full, cocky, award-winning smile that always made my heart melt. I gave him a quick kiss before we both went our separate ways down the hall to our classes.

_**I remember the way you made love to me  
Like I was all you'd ever need**  
_

I lifted my head from Jack's chest to look him deep in the eyes. We were currently laying on my bed, watching TV. He looked at me worriedly. "What's up?" He asked.

"I-I haven't given you your present yet." I replied.

He raised an eyebrow at my nervousness. "Okay?" It came out more like a question then an answer.

I took a deep breath and lifted myself higher so I could reach his lips. He kissed me back immediately, before pulling back abruptly. By the look in his wide eyes, he had figured out what was going on. "Kim..."

"Jack, I want to give you my virginity. It's something that I don't ever want to give anyone else." I said, my voice shaking in fear. What if he didn't want it? "I love you Jack."

I waited for him to answer me, but I could see that the words were caught in his throat. He flipped me off of him and climbed on top, crashing our lips together once again. Jack slipped his tongue into my mouth and ran it along my teeth and all around my mouth, committing to his memory like he had done many times before.

With his help, I lifted the T-shirt from his body, revealing his hard and toned torso. I ran my hands along it, feeling every dip and crevice, moaning as he flexed against me.

As we kissed, all our articles of clothing were removed, and soon we were naked beside each other.

"Are you sure Kim?" Jack asked one last time.

I nodded. "Yes, only if you want me."

"I want you so bad." He replied.

_**Did you change your mind  
Well I didn't change mine**_

My eyes fluttered open, and I looked around me. All the memories of last night came flooding back into my mind. I reached my hand out on the bed, but I felt nothing.

I sat up and noticed that Jack wasn't there, only a note folded up neatly in his place. I picked it up and read it.

_Dear Kim,_

_ Last night was amazing, I loved it. You're probably wondering where I am, why I wasn't there beside you when you woke up. Believe me, I wanted to be, but I couldn't. I've left Kim, and I'm probably not coming back. I promised I would never hurt you, but here I am doing exactly that. I'm sorry._

_ -Jack_

_**Now here I am trying to make sense of it all  
We were best friends now we don't even talk  
You broke my heart  
Ripped my world apart**_

It's been two months since I last saw or heard from Jack. I don't understand anything he said in the note, I read it over and over every night in hopes of finding something.

Why did he leave? Where did he go? Did he break up with me? What did he even mean? The whole thing was just confusing and I had no idea how to deal with it.

After I read the note that first night, my heart broke inside me chest. I couldn't even comprehend the fact that he would leave me so abruptly like that. Especially after what we did.

I haven't been the same since then. I still go to the Bobby Wasabi dojo, though I seemed to have gotten worse. All the guys worry about me, I know they do even though they try to hide it.

_**Didn't you know how much I loved you**_

_**Didn't you know how much I loved you, baby  
I gave you everything, every part of me  
Didn't you feel it when I touched you  
Didn't I rock you when I loved you, baby  
Baby, tell me  
Didn't you know how much I loved you**_

Five months now. My heartbroken condition still hasn't changed, if anything, it's gotten worse. I guess I'm a little more back to reality, but that's it.

I've noticed Donna Tobin smirking at me secretly all the time; in the locker room, the bathroom, even in the hallways. She probably loves seeing this sad, fragile side of me.

The one thing I always wonder is if Jack knows just how much I loved him. How much I still love him. I wish I knew what was going on, I mean, Jack and I had seemed so inseparable, and we never fought. He left so suddenly, leaving everyone confused.

I've had probably every guy in the school ask me out, even some pretty cute ones, but I always say no. Jack was my one and only, I would never love anyone the same way I loved him.

_**I can't get you out of my head**_  
_**I still feel you in this bed**_  
_**Left me all alone**_  
_**You couldn't be more gone**_

I was laying in my bed. Another sleepless night. I just stared up at my ceiling, memories of Jack playing over and over in my head.

I could still feel his warm body beside me, the way it warmed me up when I laid my head on his chest and he wrapped his arms around me.

All I wanted was for those memories to go away, because whenever I even saw a flash of them, my heart seemed to break one more time inside of me, bringing me deeper and deeper into my own personal hole of despair.

_**From falling apart to fighting mad  
From wanting you back to not giving a damn  
I've felt it all  
I've been to the wall**_

To say over the last while I had mixed emotions, would be an understatement. Every day I felt something different about this whole situation, never knowing what the right thing to feel was.

Some days I cried, letting myself fall apart and just let it all out. Other times, I would be so mad at him, I would beat up the dummies at the dojo until I passed out from exhaustion or Rudy made me stop and go home. Then, maybe the next day, I would try everything from calling him, texting him, facebooking him, to even calling his dad. No one ever answered though. And finally, some days I would just ignore everything all together, convincing myself that I didn't need Jack because apparently he didn't need me.

I was a wreck. A mess. Anyone could see it, even Jerry, and we all know how confused he was.

I prayed that one day I would be myself again, with Jack back in my life or not, but it was a prayer that was tough to answer.

_**Didn't you know how much I loved you**_  
_**Didn't you know how much I loved you, baby**_  
_**I gave you everything, every part of me**_  
_**Didn't you feel it when I touched you**_  
_**Didn't I rock you when I loved you, baby**_  
_**Baby, tell me**_  
_**Didn't you know how much I loved you**_

_**One day justice will come and find you  
And I'll be right there in your memory to remind you**_

_Ding dong!_ My eyes shot open at the sound of our doorbell. I waited a minute to see if my mom was going to answer it, but then it rang again. I guess she wasn't home. I got myself out of bed and went downstairs to open the door.

I couldn't believe who stood in front of me. The boy I loved, the boy I hadn't seen or even heard from in over seven months was standing at my door.

Jack was silent, waiting for me to give some kind of reaction to him being here. My mind was trying to figure out what I should be feeling.

I picked up an umbrella from the holder beside the door and started whacking Jack as hard as I could with it. "HOW. DARE. YOU. LEAVE. ME. LIKE. THAT. YOU. ARE. SUCH. A. FREAKING. JERK." For every word I said, I hit him, and he held his arms up to defend himself.

By the end of my shouting, tears were falling rapidly from my eyes and I turned around, heading back into my house before slamming the door in his face.

"Kim, please, just let me explain." Jack begged from the other side of the door.

"Why should I? After you just left me here alone!" I yelled back.

There was silence for a minute and I thought he'd left, until he finally answered. "Will you please just let me in so I can explain. Just one minute, and then if you want me to leave, I'll go."

I thought about it for a minute before I reopened the door and let Jack in. He sat on the couch while I stood with my arms crossed over my chest. "You have one minute. Go." I said harshly.

Jack took a deep breath. "After you fell asleep that night, my phone rang. It was someone telling me that my dad died. Kim, you know that he means a lot to me, and I just," He took another breath and wiped at his tears furiously. "I didn't know what to do Kim, I didn't want you to see me so...heartbroken. And even when I looked at you sleeping, my heart broke more. Kim, you're just like him, and I didn't know if I could handle being around you at that time. I left, I know I shouldn't have, but I did. I went to live with my grandfather." He got up from the couch and dropped down onto his knees in front of me. "Kim, I never stopped loving you, and I know that I broke your heart, but you are the only one for me Kim. I will never ever love anyone else the way I love you." He said the words that I had thought what had seemed like so long ago.

All I could do was stand there, too shocked to say anything as I took all this information in. Jack's eyes suddenly filled with hurt, and he stood up from the ground. He began walking to the door, but I grabbed him by the hand and turned him back to face me. I pulled him into a tight hug, holding him as close to me as possible.

He was obviously shocked, probably not expecting me to react like this, but he quickly recovered and hugged me back tightly.

We pulled away from each other after what could have been forever, and I looked him in the eyes. "You left because I reminded you too much of your dad?" I asked.

He nodded and looked down. "I'm sorry Kim. I don't what I can do to get you to forgive me."

"I do." He looked up again to meet my gaze. "Don't ever leave me like that again, not without at least telling me why to my face."

Jack looked relieved. "Of course, I'm never going to leave again."

_**Didn't you know how much I loved you**_  
_**Didn't you know how much I loved you, baby**_  
_**I gave you everything, every part of me**_  
_**Didn't you feel it when I touched you**_  
_**Didn't I rock you when I loved you, baby**_  
_**Baby, tell me**_

"I love you Jack. I never stopped." I said.

"I never stopped loving you either." Jack replied. Hesitantly, he leaned down and pressed his lips to mine. A single part of my heart stitched back together.

I kissed him harder, showing him all the love and affection I had been wanting to give him for months. We quickly began making out, and Jack pushed me against the nearest wall, slipping his tongue slyly into my mouth. "God, I missed this." He breathed against my lips.

"Me too." I whispered, pulling away from him slightly. "I didn't keep my promise."

Jack nodded, understanding what I was referring to. "Well, I didn't give you much choice, did I? I ignored your texts and calls and everything."

I lifted his face in my hands so he was forced to look at me. "Jack, what matters is that you're here now, and I love you and you love me, and we can try to patch everything back up." He smiled slightly and we fell into a silence. "So Jack, I know that your dad was your only family member...you know...alive, so where are you going to live now?"

Jack shrugged. "I told my grandfather I had to live here, so I guess I could live on the money my dad left for me and stay at a hotel for while."

"No." Jack and I both snapped our heads towards the front door, where my mom was just walking in. Jack stepped away from me when he noticed the position we were still in and blushed.

"What do you mean no?" I asked her.

"I mean, no, Jack isn't going to stay at a hotel, he can stay here." She replied, a smile creeping up on her face. "I'm upset with you about what you did to my daughter, but you came back, and now, I ain't letting you leave her again." Jack and I chuckled as some of her southern accent showed through.

"Well, what do you say Jack? Will you stay here?" I asked him.

He smiled and nodded at me then turned to my mom again. "If it's alright with you, that would be great if I could stay here."

Mom's smile widened. "Absolutely. But no sleeping in the same room you two." She said sternly, then left the room.

I looked at Jack and saw he had a big smile on his face, mirroring my expression. "I still can't believe that you're back."

"Well, I'm back for good now, I promise."

_**Didn't you know how much I loved you**_  
_**Didn't you know how much I loved you, baby**_  
_**I gave you everything, every part of me**_  
_**Didn't you feel it when I touched you**_  
_**Didn't I rock you when I loved you, baby**_  
_**Baby, tell me**_  
_**I gave you everything, every part of me**_

It's been three and a half years now, Jack and I patched up our relationship and so far we've stayed strong. I had a feeling that all that was about to change though.

"Okay Kim, you've been worried all day, just tell me what's going on?" Jack said, across the table from me at Red Robin's.

I didn't meet his eyes. "I think you're going to leave again if I tell you." He told me to go on anyways, so I took a deep breath. "Jack...I'm...I'm...you..." I sighed. "You're going to be a father." I finally finished.

He didn't say anything so I took a quick peek at his face and saw he was smiling with so much joy I couldn't even explain it. "Really?" He asked excitedly.

I nodded, still confused. "I thought you'd be mad or something. You said you didn't want to have kids until we were at least 25. We've only just turned twenty."

"I don't care about that anymore." He replied, still ecstatic. "I'm gonna be a father! And the best part is that you are the mother."

I bit my lip and smiled. "Aww, how sweet. So, you're not leaving me?"

"Hell no!" Jack leaned over the table and captured my lips in a sweet, breathtaking kiss.

I guess everything is going to be okay. I mean, having a baby, now that is going to be a whole other story, but I guess until then everything is good.

** There's the chapter. I was thinking of publishing this as a story on it's own and then maybe continuing it for when they have the baby...not sure yet. PLEASE let me know what you think about that. Oh yeah, and I won't be updating until Friday, maybe Thursday. I have to catch up on homework so...until then, REVIEW! :)**


	15. Naturally

**Hey everyone, so here's the next chapter. This one isn't my best but I hope it's still good. Anyways, enjoy :)**

Jack was smart, funny, kind, athletic, and hot. Or at least, that was what the girls always told him. They crawled all over him, and while the other guys thought Jack was the luckiest guy on earth, he didn't like it. Jack Anderson only wanted one girl, and that girl was his best friend, Kim Crawford.

He didn't understand how one girl could be so beautiful, and be that way so naturally. Other girls wore short skirts and low tops, trying desperately to get the attention of boys, but all Kim had to do was wear her plain skinny jeans and a t-shirt, and that was enough to make Jack go crazy.

Most of the girls at Seaford High School had their face caked with so much make up that it was no longer them people saw. Kim hardly wore make up, she didn't need to.

Kim's eyes were what really set Jack off. They were pools of milk chocolate, and if he looked into them for even the slightest second, he would find himself lost in them and unable to find a way out.

Kim's simple grin caused Jack's heart to melt every time he saw her perfectly straight, perfectly white teeth through her happy smiles. Her lips looked so inviting, Jack had to control himself quite a lot around her, in fear that he would kiss her and ruin their friendship.

Jack's favourite feature of Kim was by far her hair. They were strands of pure gold that shaped her face perfectly and complimented her skin tone. He could tell just by looking at it that it was soft, which only fuelled Jack's craving to just reach out a take a lock between his fingers.

Jack sighed, shaking his head to clear away his thoughts. He turned over in his bed and fell asleep, only to find waiting in his dreams.

_ Kim stood in front of Jack, wearing a simple red dress that stopped mid-thigh, and black stilettos on her feet. She let out a giggle that only turned Jack on more then her outfit already had._

_ She turned and began running down the beach, Jack quickly chasing after her. Kim looked back at him, giggling once again before running harder._

_ Then the whole scene changed, and the two were now in the dojo, Kim wearing grey sweats and a pink tank top. She smiled at him before tackling him to the ground. They began laughing before everything warped around them._

_ Jack looked around to find himself in a garden with Kim beside him, this time wearing a long white dress that showed off her curves. As the two walked around the beautiful place, Jack felt Kim slip her hand into his. _

_ The world around him seemed to spin once again, and now they were at his house, in his bedroom. Kim was wearing regular clothes now. She batted her eyelashes at him from her place on the bed, then motioned for him to come over._

_ Jack moved quickly to her side, taking her by the waist and kissing her deeply. The kiss was filled with love and passion, it seemed so real..._

_ "Oh Jack," Kim moaned as he kissed his way down her neck. Her melodic voice was crystal clear. "I love you."_

_ Jack pulled back to smile at her lovingly. "I love you too."_

Jack woke up with a start, sitting straight up in my bed. _Oh God,_ He thought, _Not another dream._

For the past few weeks Jack had been having dreams of Kim, specifically of them being together. A few of the dreams were not exactly PG rated.

Jack got up from the bed, walking over to his bathroom and going over to the sink. He splashed water on his face before looking at himself hard in the mirror.

_ What is wrong with me?_

_** You love the girl, just admit it already.**_

_ I don't love her!_

_ **Yes, you do!**_

_ No I...fine, so I love her! It's not like I could ever actually be with her._

_ **How do you know that? Maybe she feels the same way.**_

_ This is Kim we're talking...or well thinking about here! She could never love someone so...me._

_ **If you don't give it a shot, then she might find someone else**_

_ I can't! I mean, what if she doesn't love me back? Things will be awkward between us forever and ever! And what will happen to our friendship then?_

_ **You need to do something, it seems that Kim is all that's on your mind lately.**_

Jack shook his head to clear away his internal debate, dropping his face into his hands and groaning.

After a few minutes, Jack lifted his head and went back to bed.

Jack woke up the next morning, after having another dream of Kim. He didn't bother eating, just headed straight out the door.

"Hey Jack," Jack turned to see the girl of his dreams, literally, running towards him.

He stopped walking so she could catch up with him. The continued walking down the sidewalk to school.

Kim's hand brushed Jack's, sending shocking tingles up and down him arm. Jack's stomach started doing flips inside of him at the small touch.

They stayed silent for the whole walk, eventually making it to the school just as the bell rang. "Well, I'll see you later Jack." Kim said, smiling a heart melting smile.

Jack swallowed and nodded. "Y-Yeah, see you later."

It was about a quarter of the way through Jack's third class, and he couldn't seem to concentrate.\

He excused himself to go to the bathroom, though he really just needed some air.

"Crap!" He stopped in his tracks when he saw Kim coming out of the bathroom, wearing...a red dress. The same red dress Jack had dreamed her in the night before.

Kim spotted him and she sighed in relief. "Oh Jack! I need your help." She said as she made her way over to him. "I have to get to drama class. Can you do up the back of my dress for me please?"

Jack nodded slowly and she turned around. Kim's back was bare, and the zipper started just barely above her underwear. Jack took a deep, silent breath before reaching his hand out.

His shaky fingers met with the skin of her back, sending waves a heat and desire down Jack's spine. Kim moved her hair over one shoulder as she waited for him to do up the dress. Jack finally managed to grab the zipper and began zipping it up. When he was done, Kim turned around to face Jack.

She smiled at him before leaning forwards and wrapping her arms around his neck, hugging him quickly. Kim pulled back about a second later. "Thank you Jack." With that, she ran off down the hall, turning back once to giggle at Jack.

After a very long, long day at school, Jack made his way to the dojo, finding that only Kim was there...wearing grey sweats and a pink tank top.

"Hey Jack, the rest of the guys are at school helping Jerry get out of his detention and Rudy is over at Falafel Phil's doing...well, I don't know. Anyways, it's just you and me." Kim said, smiling over at Jack.

He nodded, didn't think it was safe to talk in front of Kim after what happened earlier. "So..." She now smirked. "You wanna spar?"

"S-Sure." He managed out.

The two got onto the mat and began circling each other, daring the other to make the first move. Jack made the mistake of looking into Kim's eyes.

The next thing he knew, he was tackled to the floor, Kim on top of him. They looked at each other for about five seconds before they both burst out laughing.

Once the two had calmed down, Kim got off of him and offered and hand, which he gladly took. The two kept sparring, Jack finding himself again and just had fun with Kim for the rest of the time.

Jack walked out of the school, heading towards the bus waiting for the whole class. He absolutely hated everything about this particular day. Formal day. Where the girls had to wear dresses and the guys had to wear tuxes to school, and if they didn't you'd get a low grade that day.

Jack walked up the steps to the bus, finding almost every seat taken. All except for the one next to the one and only Kim Crawford. He went over and sat down next to her, giving her a quick smile.

"Don't you think it's ridiculous? We have to go on a field trip, wearing...this." Kim gestured to the dress she was wearing. Of course, it was the white dress from Jack's dream.

"Yeah, it is." He replied halfheartedly.

All this was really starting to freak him out. Two times already, and almost a third. Did that mean that...the forth one was going to come true too?

"Jack," He looked over at Kim who was starting to stand. "We're here." She said.

Jack got up from the seat and headed out of the bus with Kim right behind him. When they were all out of the bus, the teacher began talking. "Alright, everyone grab a partner-" Kim instantly gripped Jack's arm. "-and then take this worksheet and fill out the information about the flowers in the garden. You have one hour so don't take too long."

They all murmured their replies and headed off to the entrance. Jack and Kim went around the garden, filling out their worksheets quickly.

"We still have half an hour left, you wanna walk around a bit more?" I asked Kim.

She nodded. "Sure." We started making our way through a part of the garden that no one else was going to. Kim looked around, awe in her expression. "This place is beautiful." She breathed.

Jack felt Kim slip her hand into his, just like the dream.

He pulled away from her and she looked at him with hurt in her eyes. "I'm sorry..." Jack said, turning away and running as fast as he could.

"Jack! Jack, wait!" Jack heard Kim call from behind him. He only ran harder, hearing her footsteps eventually fading into the distance. Jack ran the rest of the way to the dojo, running into the change rooms.

He got out of his tux and hopped in the shower, letting the hot water hit his face and bring him back to reality. Jack banged his head against the wall a few times. "UGHH! I'm such an idiot!" He shouted. "Why did I have to leave?"

After Jack's long shower, he headed home, going straight up to his room. When he opened the door, he stopped in his tracks as he saw someone on his bed.

Kim turned to face Jack when he walked in. "K-Kim, what are you doing here?"

"I let myself in." She replied standing up from the bed and walking over to him. She one hand on her forearm as she bit her lip nervously. "I just...I'm sorry if I did something wrong-"

"No," Jack said immediately, cutting her off. "It wasn't you, I..." He sighed, looking down.

"Come on, Jack," Kim put a hand on his arm comfortingly. "You can tell me anything."

"I've been dreaming about you." He blurted out, immediately covering his mouth after. He swore at himself under his breath.

"Um...you've been...dreaming about me?" Kim asked, her expression unreadable. Jack just nodded, not meeting her eyes. "Do you...like me?"

Jack sighed, knowing that he might as well tell her now. He shook his head. "No Kim, I don't like you...I love you."

Kim's eyes widened a fraction before she burst into a smile. "Really?"

"Y-Yeah." Kim took Jack's face in her hands, forcing him to look at her before she kissed him quickly.

She pulled back and looked him in the eyes. "I love you too, you know."

Jack broke into a grin just as the tree beside the house tapped Jack's window. He went over to it, closing and locking it, before turning back to Kim.

She sat on the bed, batting her eyelashes at him before beckoning him over. Jack went over to her, taking her by the waist and bringing her in for a kiss.

"Oh Jack," Kim moaned as he kissed his way down her neck. "I love you."

Jack pulled back to smile at her lovingly. "I love you too."

He slipped his tongue slyly into her mouth, exploring and memorizing every little aspect of it. Jack couldn't explain the joy it brought to him to kiss Kim. This beautiful girl in his arms loved him back. That was all Jack ever wanted.

He didn't understand how it was possible that his dream came true, but he didn't mind that it did one bit. He hoped that one day his other dreams of Kim came true too.

"So Jack," Kim said as he stroked her hair. She lifted her head from it's place on his chest to look up at him. "Did your dreams come true?"

Jack let out a laugh and then nodded. "Yes Kim, my dreams did come true."

** Okay, so I had absolutely no idea how to end it, so I just left it there. Personally, I think that The first half was better then the second, but I hope you still enjoyed it. Review :)**


	16. Omelet

** Hey guys, so this next chapter is just a sweet little one shot. Enjoy :)**

Omelet

Kim smiled for the thousandth time at the message from yesterday on her phone.

_ Meet me tomorrow at 7:00 AM at our place in the park. :)_

_ -Jack_

Today was a very special day for the pair.

Kim got up from her bed. She slipped on a pair of dark blue jeggings, a blue and pink designed tank, a creme coloured cardigan with sleeves that went to the elbows, and her favourite black boot heels. Kim pulled her hair up into a messy bun on the top of her head and grabbed her bag from the floor. She walked downstairs and out the door.

As she made her way down the empty sidewalk, she wrapped her arms around herself, realizing the it was chillier then she had thought.

When Kim arrived at the park, she looked around her to make sure no one was there. She spotted no one so she went through the patch of trees until she came to the clearing.

It was a meadow, with beautiful lilacs and lilies set in a bed of soft green grass. There was a waterfall as well, and a pond with crystal clear water that sparkled lightly in the morning sunlight.

Then Kim looked at saw a picnic set up under the branches of the oak tree and smiled. "Boo." Someone said from behind her.

She spun around to see the one and only Jack Anderson who just stood there, smiling at her.

"Hi." Kim said.

"Hi." He replied.

The two went over to the blanket at the oak tree and sat down. Jack started unpacking the basket beside him. First he pulled out two cans of dole sparklers, then a container of chopped up fruit. He took out two plates and forks, then a large plate with a round cover on top. Once he took the top off, Kim laughed at what it revealed. One large Omelet.

_Flashback:_

_ "So Kim, what are we going to make for our foods assignment?" Jack asked her. The two were in his kitchen, trying to figure out what to make for foods class._

_ Kim bit her lip and shrugged. "I don't know, what do you think we should make?"_

_ Jack shrugged back at her and they fell into a short silence. Then Jack's eyes lit up and he grinned. "I've got it!"_

_ "What?" Kim asked, excited that there was finally an idea._

_ "An omelet!" He replied. Kim's smile fell from her face as quick as it had come. "What! Omelets are awesome, and if we make it with the best ingredients then it will be even awesomer and Mrs. Dinsdale will give us a great mark." He explained._

_ Kim thought about it for a moment before shrugging. "Eh, why not."_

_ The two set to work, getting the right ingredients. Kim whipped up some eggs in a bowl, then turned to set it on the counter by the stove, but ran into Jack and spilled it all over the front of his shirt._

_ They were both shocked for a minute, neither of them moving or doing anything until Kim burst out laughing, unable to keep it inside._

_ Jack glared at her playfully. "You think this is funny? Then I wonder what would happen if I did this..." He picked up an egg from the container and cracked it on Kim's head. Now Jack was the one laughing._

_ Kim ran over to the cupboards and took out the bottle of chocolate sauce. She turned back to Jack with an evil smirk. Jack's eyes widened. "Kim, no-" She squirted the bottle at got him covered in chocolate._

_ "That's it!" He screamed, taking the milk and pouring it over her head and front. Kim opened up the flour container beside her and picked some up in her hands, throwing it at him._

_ The two started into a war, finding anything and everything they could in Jack's kitchen to cover the other with. They laughed and then Kim started chasing Jack around the room after he had dumped cinnamon on her._

_ "What is going on here!" They both looked to the doorway of the kitchen to see Mrs. Anderson looking around the messy room. She looked at the two before laughing. "I'll let you off the hook this time Mr.," She said as she pointed at Jack. "As long as you two clean this up."_

_ Jack and Kim both nodded as Jack's mom left the room. Kim started walking towards the closet to grab the cleaning supplies but slipped on something slippery on the floor. She let out a squeal as she fell backwards, waiting for her body to hit the floor._

_ The impact never came. Why? Because Jack had caught her in his arms. He helped her to her feet and their gazes locked, neither able to look away._

_ Then, Jack kissed her, softly and sweetly, showing her his love in the only way he knew. She kissed him back instantly, showing him love too._

_End of Flashback_

"We didn't get a very good mark on that project." Kim said through her laughter.

Jack nodded, snickering lightly. "Well, we were busy." That only made Kim laugh some more.

Then, she took out her present from her bag and handed it to him. Jack cocked an eyebrow as he opened it, while Kim was biting her lip.

Jack took out brand new, one of a kind skateboard, signed by the one and only Tony Hawk. He gawked at it for a minute before turning to smile at Kim. "How did you get this?" He asked her, unbelieving.

Kim just smiled. "Let's just say that I have my sources. So...do you like it?"

Jack nodded frantically. "I love it, Kim thank you." He hugged her for a second before reaching into his own bag and pulling out a small box.

He handed it to Kim who slowly opened it. Inside was a beautiful silver heart locket that hung on a silver chain. Engraved on the outside of the locket was 'Jack'. When Kim opened it up, there was more engraved on the one side. _You will hold my heart forever, Kim. Love Jack._ Then on the other side, there was a picture and them together, smiling at the camera.

Kim met Jack's eyes and smiled widely. "This is beautiful Jack." She leaned over to him and gave him a soft kiss before pulling him into a hug.

Jack served the both of them and then picked up his drink, holding it in the air. "This is a toast not only to our six month anniversary of dating, but also to the one year anniversary of when I first laid eyes on you, Kim. When you first became my friend. To love and friendship." Jack said, smiling over at Kim.

Kim clanked her pop can against Jack's. "To love and friendship."

** Alright, there ya have it folks. I know this one was kind of short, but I hope you all still liked it. Anyways, review! I'll update tomorrow night if I get six reviews. Thanks :)**


	17. Pain

** Hey guys, so I know that I haven't updated in like forever! I've had to catch up on homework, and when I finally had some time to write, I didn't know what to write. I hope you like what I have finally come up with, this one is the longest one I have written. It's BASED ON THE EPISODE KICKIN' IT IN CHINA. Enjoy :)**

Pain

Kim POV

"I cannot believe this. I am going to the Junior World Martial Arts Championships in China!" Jack exclaimed.

"I was gonna go," Milton said from beside me. "But I'm not what they call, you know, good."

I returned my attention to Jack. "Guys, I've been dreaming about this tournament since I got in to martial arts. How did this happen?"

Rudy got up from the bench with a smile on his face. "I may know how it happened. I might have taken it upon myself to write a letter about a certain student, and possibly sent it to...oh I don't know, China." He replied, making it obvious that it was him.

Jack smiled at him, but then Jerry looked at Rudy. "Rudy, this is important," He said seriously. "Try to remember, did you do it or not?" We all shook our heads at Jerry stupidity.

"Of course I did it," Rudy said. "Jack's amazing, he's undefeated, he's never lost a match in his life."

I looked at Jack and he nodded. I'd learned his secret a few months back, and I promised not to tell anyone, but he had to tell Rudy now. "Rudy, can I ah, talk to you outside for second?"

Rudy looked confused but nodded anyways, following Jack and I outside.

"Rudy, not everything you told those people about me was true." Jack admitted.

"Oh please, everyone stretches the truth. I do it all the time on my online dating profile, I'm not really a bathing suit model." Rudy replied. _Yeah, that's definitely hard to believe, Rudy._ I thought to myself.

"Rudy, I'm not undefeated." Jack said. "A guy named Kai beat me so badly, that I gave up karate until I came here."

"Jack, it doesn't matter, you deserve this. And that's why they sent you two first class tickets to China. You get to bring someone. An adult, a mentor, perhaps someone who is both here and a man." Rudy replied, looking at Jack with hope clear in his eyes.

"It would be great if we could all go." I piped up.

"Wait, first class tickets are really expensive." Jack said. "Maybe I could trade them in for six couch tickets."

"It's settled. Jack and I are going alone, first class. Endless leg room, our own entertainment systems, and hot nuts." Rudy said.

"I'm just saying, it would be great if we could all go-" I was cut off by Rudy.

"I said hot nuts Kim!"

Then all the rest of the guys came out from the dojo. "Guys," Jack said excitedly. "We're all going to China!"

**-(Line Break) (There is going to be A LOT of line breaks in the story)**

I got on the plane, along with the rest of the guys, smiling ridiculously big in excitement.

I took my seat by the window, just as Jack took his seat beside me. He looked more ecstatic about this then anyone of us, but I guess he had been dreaming about this for his whole life. I was so happy for him, probably almost as happy as him. I mean, I loved seeing Jack so pumped for something, it made my heart flutter inside my chest, as opposed to when he was sad and my heart hurt inside me.

I leaned back in my seat and closed my eyes, letting sleep take me over.

**-(Line Break)**

We all finally arrived in China after what felt like forever. It was late at night so we went to straight our hotel and Rudy walked up to the lady at the front desk. She pulled out the keys to the rooms from a drawer and handed them to him.

Rudy came back over to us and handed Jerry a key and Jack a key. "So, Jerry and Eddie are sharing, Milton and I are sharing, and Jack and Kim are sharing..." Rudy said last part quietly, like he didn't want Jack and I to hear it.

When I finally processed the words, my eyes widened along with Jack's. "What!" We both shouted. "We have to share a room?" I asked.

Rudy just gave a wave of his hand. "Don't worry about it, it's not like there's only going to be one bed."

Jack and I stood in the doorway of our room, staring at the _only_ bed that sat against the far red wall. "Rudy totally jinxed that." Jack said from beside me.

"Whatever, I'll just sleep on the floor." I replied, setting my suitcase down and taking extra blankets out from the closet. I was about to start setting up the floor for the night, but Jack stopped me.

"Kim, I'll sleep on the floor, you can take the bed." He said, taking the blankets from my hands.

I pulled them right back. "Jack, you're the one who's competing in the tournament, you'll need the best sleep you can get."

"No, it's fine."

"Jack, take the bed."

"You take the bed."

"No, you."

"You."

"You."

"Okay, you know what," Jack said. "We'll just both take the bed."

"Fine, just stay on your own side." I replied, going over to the right side of the bed. This was going to be an interesting night.

**-(Line Break)**

All the guys and I were at some Chinese restaurant in the lobby of the hotel, eating the most delicious food I have ever tasted. Milton, Jerry and Eddie said something about having to go look up information about a fortune cookie factory or something...I don't know. Anyways, they left back to the hotel. Rudy had left early to begin filling out forms for Jack's tournament tomorrow. Now Jack and I were alone, eating in silence.

Just as we finished up our meals, a waitress came by. "Oh, you two are such a cute couple. Would you like our chocolate volcano cake to share? We always give it free to couples."

"Oh, we're-" I started to protest, but I was cut off by Jack putting a hand over my mouth.

"-definitely a couple. And we would love a piece of that cake." Jack finished.

The lady looked confused and I could understand. I mean, Jack was leaning over the table to cover my mouth with his hand, that was a weird sight. She shrugged it off, probably thinking it was just some American thing. She smiled and nodded, wandering off to take other people's orders.

As soon as she was out of sight, I bit hard down on Jack's hand, causing him to let out a cry of pain and recoil the hand instantly. He glared at me as he held the hand to his stomach. "Um...OW!" Jack said.

"What the hell was that?" I asked him.

He just shrugged. "I wanted free chocolate cake." He mumbled.

I rolled my eyes at him and began playing angry birds on my phone. A few minutes later I heard Jack whisper-yell, "She's coming back! Quick, we have to act couple-y."

I looked up at him. "Jack, she's already bringing the cake." I said.

He took my hands and I tried to hide the blush on my face. "She could still take it away." He replied, then began gazing at me with a weird look on his face.

"Aww!" The waitress said as she came up to the table. She set the cake down in front of us. "Enjoy!" She said, leaving the table once again.

Jack moved his gaze from my eyes to the chocolate volcano cake, looking like a little boy on Christmas morning. I couldn't help but laugh as Jack began digging in with his hands, not bothering to use the fork.

"You are such a guy." I snickered, leaning back against the seat of the booth.

Jack looked up from his food and I could see the chocolate filling was covering the whole bottom part of his face.. "Wha?" He said, cake falling out of his mouth.

That only made me laugh harder.

**-(Line Break)**

I heard Jack groan once again and turn over in the bed. For over two hours he had been tossing and turning, unable to fall asleep. I watched as he took a look at the clock. 1:00 AM. He ran his hands through his chocolate brown hair before turning over once again, this time to face me.

Jack saw that my eyes were open and sighed. "I'm sorry I'm keeping you up."

"Don't worry about it." I said, flashing him a tired, reassuring smile.

He gave me a smile back, but it disappeared just as quickly as it had come. "I guess I'm just nervous." He said quietly.

I gasped in fake surprise. "What! The great Jack Anderson is nervous?"

"Shut up." Jack mumbled into his pillow.

I sighed and became serious again. "Look Jack, you're going to do great tomorrow, I know you are." I said.

He smiled once again at me. "Thanks Kim."

"No problem." I replied. "Now, how are we going to get you to sleep?"

Jack shrugged. "I don't know...maybe you could sing me to sleep like my mom did when I was a kid." He suggested.

I scoffed. "Really Jack?" I asked him.

"I'm serious!" He replied. "Just sing something?"

I sighed. "Fine, but you can't laugh okay?" He nodded._ God, this is so cheesy._

I took a deep breath and began singing.

_I remember tears streaming down your face_

_When I said I'd never let you go_

_And all those shadows almost killed your light_

_I remember you said, "Don't leave me here alone."_

_But all that's dead and gone and past, tonight._

_Just close your eyes_

_The sun is going down_

_You'll be alright_

_No one can hurt you now_

_Come morning light_

_You and I'll be safe and sound._

I paused my singing to look over at Jack; he was already passed out. I couldn't help but let out a giggle.

Jack groaned slightly and reached his arms out across the bed. He managed to grab me and pull me closer to him, keeping me safely wrapped in his arms, my head laying against his chest. I chuckled again.

There was no use trying to get out; even though Jack was asleep, he had a death grip on me and there was no way I was going to get out of his hold without waking him up. I decided I'd just let the poor boy sleep, snuggling my head closer to him and finding that this was actually really comfy.

It wasn't long after that when sleep found me, pulling me into the state of dreams.

My eyes shot open as I felt something move beneath me. Then I remembered that I was laying on Jack's chest and smiled. I turned my head so I could look up at him.

His eyes fluttered open slowly, squinting in the bright light of the morning. "Kim?" He asked, looking down at me on his chest.

I laughed. "You know, I would get out but you kind of have me in a death grip here."

Jack blushed and immediately let me go. He looked down in embarrassment. "H-How long was I doing that for?"

"Ever since you fell asleep last night. I didn't have the heart to wake you up so I just went with it." I replied, sitting up and leaning back against the black bed frame.

Jack sat up too, only to smirk at me. "Or maybe you just liked it. I mean, you do have a crush on me."

I slapped his arm as hard as I could. He whined. "Jack, shut up." I said. I got up from the bed and grabbed a change of clothes, heading into the bathroom. "Now if you don't mind, I'm going to have a shower before breakfast. You should have one too."

"So you want me to shower with you?" Jack said, the smug grin clear in his voice.

I looked at him hard and shook my head. "You have a dirty mind, Anderson." I replied, pointing a finger at him accusingly.

**-(Line Break)**

Jerry, Milton and Eddie went off to find a fortune cookie place, telling us that they would be back in time for Jack's tournament, yet here we were, Jack about to start, and they still weren't here.

I peeked to the side to see Jack biting his lip nervously as he watched the other competitors. "Hey," I said, "You're going to do great."

Jack flashed me a smile that instantly made my heart melt. "You're right, I will do great." He replied. "But, where are the guys?"

I shrugged back at him. "I don't know."

Jack's name was called and he took a deep breath before going up to the mat. I watched him in amazement as he fought with the other competitors. Jack truly deserved to be here, I hope he knew that. The way he anticipated his opponent's move so fast, and figured out how to block it was already impressive. It was when he really fought back that made my jaw drop. He had his own, complicated moves to take them down, and he did it so well.

Was there anything that Jack couldn't do?

Jack's opponent kicked him and he fell to the ground. He tried to get back up, but was hesitant as it seemed to cause him pain. The other boy started towards him, about to take him down finally so he would win. But Jack had other plans.

He slipped his leg around his opponent's, forcing him forwards and onto the ground.

Jack stood up with a smile on his face as the judge announced him the winner. He ran over to Rudy and high fived him, before coming to me and giving me a quick hug.

"Jack, you did it! You're in the finals!" I said excitedly.

Then Rudy looked at him with a giant smile on his face. "Now, as your sensei, I know you look at me as the man responsible for your success. But I want you to know that in some small way, you were apart of it too." He said.

Jack rolled his eyes slightly. "Thanks Rudy." He replied.

Just then, we heard fighting and looked over to the mats once again. "Get up punk!" One of the guys shouted as he held the other to the ground.

"Looks like the other semi final is over." I said.

"That's your opponent in the championship." Rudy added, pointing to the winner as he walked off the mat and over to his friends.

Jack's face fell and his eyes widened a fraction. "That's Kai." He said, looking worried.

Kai smirked meanly at Jack. "Ah, saw your fights Jack." He crossed his arms over his chest. "I'm surprised to see you here."

Jack put on a brave face and went up to him. "Just thought I'd swing by and pick up a trophy or two." He replied.

"Ha, that's funny. I thought I'd beat the karate out of you two years ago." Kai hissed back at him.

"Well, I'm a lot better fighter then I was two years ago." Jack replied, going even closer to him before pulling back slightly, his face twisting in disgust. "And your breath is worse."

Kai glared hard and cold at him. "Listen loser, this time when I take you down, you're not getting back up." He turned and started walking back to his friends.

I walked up behind him. "He's not afraid of you, Kai!" I shouted, then turned back to Jack. "Right Jack?"

Jack's expression was worried. "Kim, I can't beat this guy." Before anyone could say anything else, Jack disappeared into the change rooms.

Rudy came over to me. "Look, I'd go talk to him, but I have to go find out what's going on with Milton, Jerry and Eddie." He said.

I nodded. "It's okay, I'll go talk to him." I replied. Rudy left and I took a deep breath before going into the change room.

I saw Jack sitting on the bench, but he didn't notice me yet. "You okay?" I asked him softly.

Jack jumped slightly at the sound of my voice before looking at me. "Kim, you're not supposed to be in here." He replied, getting up from the bench and heading over to his bag on the floor.

"I don't care." I said, going over to him and placing a hand on his shoulder before he could reach for his bag. "You wanna tell me what happened?"

Jack sighed. "I think you know me well enough to know that I don't like talking about my problems." He shook my hand off of him and leaned down to his bag, pulling out a change of clothes. I stopped him once again and looked him hard in the eyes.

"Jack, I'm not letting you quit this. You said that you've been dreaming about this for your whole life, but you're just going to let Kai stop you from finishing what you started. Jack, you're amazing, and I don't care what Kai says, you're better than him. I was watching some of his fights earlier, while you were in here with Rudy, and Jack, he's just not as good as you."

Jack looked away from me. "Then how could he have beaten me up two years ago?" He asked me.

"Like you said, you're a lot better fighter then you were back then, and I know for a fact that this time, you will beat him."

He sighed. "I guess you're right, I shouldn't let him get to me." Jack smiled at me. "Thank you Kim, you do know that you are the bestest friend in the whole world right?"

I giggled and nodded. "I know. Now go have a shower, you smell all sweaty." I scrunched up my nose and leaned away from him.

"Oh shut up." He replied with a grin before getting up and heading towards the showers.

I decided that I should leave, because I really wasn't supposed to be in here, so I thought I should probably get out before they caught me.

**-(Line Break)**

A few hours later, Jack came walking out of the locker rooms, holding his hand to his stomach and his face holding an expression of pain. I instantly ran over to him. "Jack, what happened?" I asked him.

He groaned as I took his hand gently to examine the damage further. "Some guys attacked me." He replied.

I stopped looking at his hand and looked up at him. "It was Kai, wasn't it?"

"Actually, I just saved his butt." I turned around to see Kai standing in the doorway of the change rooms, where Jack had just come out of. "You should probably go see a doctor Jack." He said, nodding towards Jack's busted hand.

I looked back at Jack with an expression of disbelief. "He saved you?"

Jack nodded. "I guess he's not as bad as I thought." He replied. Then he looked over at Kai. "I'm going to go get this checked out right now."

Kai nodded. "I hope you're okay. It would be a shame if we didn't get to fight." He gave Jack a playful grin.

Jack laughed slightly in return. "Yeah, I hope I'm okay too." He turned to leave with me right behind him, but I still caught Kai's face as he smirked evilly in Jack's direction.

"Jack, after a thorough examination of your hand-" The doctor was cut off by Rudy making a very _loud_, worried noise. "I'm afraid I have to be honest with you-" Rudy made another annoying sound. "Based on my diagnosis-" Another worried noise.

"Rudy!" I shouted at him, making him shut up so the doctor could finish.

"Jack, your hand is broken, you can't fight in the tournament tonight." He told him.

Jack stood up from his place on the bench. "What? No no! I didn't come all the way out here to forfeit." He yelled.

The doctor stood up as well. "I'm sorry." He said with a shrug of his shoulders before leaving.

I couldn't stand to see that sad look on Jack's face any longer. "I know things didn't turn out the way you wanted but...you proved you belonged here." I said, trying desperately to get rid of his upset expression.

He gave me a sad smile. "Right here," Rudy added. He was probably the only one just as upset about this as Jack. "With the best in the world. I'm really proud of you." With that, he gave Jack a pat on the shoulder and a reassuring smile before leaving the room as well.

I watched as Jack's face for a minute, his sadness turning to rage and he started shaking. This was bad. Jack + Angry = Something broken.

I stepped in front of him and placed my hands firmly on his shoulders. "I know you're upset, but you need to calm down." I told him.

He just ignored me, glaring off into space and clenching his hands into fists. I had to think of a way to calm him down or something really bad was going to happen.

"Jack, look at me." I said, taking his face in my hands. He met my eyes and I could see the hate and fury in his, but there was also an overwhelming amount of sadness still.

I leaned in closer to him, getting up on my tip toes so I could capture his lips in a soft kiss. His shaking almost instantly disappeared. I kissed him gently for a few more seconds before I pulled away, dropping my hands back down to my sides.

"I'll leave you alone now." I said, turning on my heel and leaving the room too.

**-(Line Break)**

I was starting to get worried. It's been three hours since I last saw Jack and he still hadn't shown up. I started biting my nails and tapping my leg impatiently. "Where is he?" I asked no one in particular.

"Kim, chill out." The sound of Rudy's voice beside me made me jump. I had forgotten he was even there. "I'm sure he'll be here soon."

I nodded. "You're right, I just need to calm down." I replied.

It was half an hour later that Jack finally came out of the change rooms. He silently walked over to us and sat down on the other side of me. I decided not to say anything to him, he didn't look like he wanted to talk.

The judge walked up to the center of the mats, holding the trophy. "This year's Junior World Martial Arts champion. Kai would you come up here." Kai got up from his chair and took the trophy, holding it up and smiling widely.

I glared at him. I knew there was something fishy going on. It obviously wasn't Kai that fought Jack, but how come he just happened to be around when Jack was attacked? He had something to do with it, I just didn't know how to figure it out.

Jack sighed and looked at me. "I'm gonna go congratulate Kai." I gave him a sad smile before he got up from the chair and walked over to Kai.

He paused slightly for a second, then walked the rest of the way over. "Congratulations Kai, this guy a friend of yours?" Jack asked, nodding to the guy standing next to him.

"Yeah, why?" Kai replied.

"Oh, because he has the same tattoo as one of the guys that jumped me!" He said, showing the tattoo off to everybody.

"Jack, you had a forfeit, I won, get over it."

"You won because you're afraid to fight me, so you sent your friends to take me out."

Kai glared at him hard. "You better watch your mouth, you're still just a little punk."

"And you're still a liar, a cheat, and a coward." Jack replied. "But enjoy your trophy champ." Jack started walking back towards us, when Kai kicked him from behind in the shoulder.

I looked down at where Jack had landed at my feet. His face was contorted in agony and he groaned in pain. I felt fury boil in my veins, and I looked back up to meet Kai's eyes.

I jumped up from my chair and started towards him. Kai grinned, amused, as I ran at him. I tried punching him in the face, but he easily caught my fist. He gripped it tightly, never letting it loose. Then, he grabbed me by the other arm and twisted me around in his arms, pulling and holding me roughly against his chest. The way his arm was around my neck made it difficult for me to breathe.

Jack quickly got up from the floor when he saw the position I was in. Kai's grip on me tightened even more if it were possible. He started dragging me out from the room on the wall and out into the open.

"Let her go, Kai!" Jack hissed threateningly.

My chest throbbed as my lungs burned for air. I tried as hard as I could to pry the arm away from my throat, but Kai was just too strong.

I felt Kai laugh behind me. "I don't think I will."

"Let go of my Kimmy!" Jack shouted louder, running towards me.

Kai sudden let me go and I sucked it a deep breath, clutching my throat. Then, I was picked back up roughly and tossed up in the air.

I landed on my feet on the edge of the wall. Kai instantly gripped one of my ankles hard, making me cry out in pain as I tried to stay standing up.

Jack's eyes widened in fear. "One move punk, and your girlfriend will be gone." This guy was crazy!

"What do you want Kai?" Jack asked, not daring to move a muscle.

Kai smirked, knowing he was winning. "Nothing, I just want to ruin your life." Kai flicked his hand and my leg twisted slightly, making me stumble backwards. I managed to steady myself before I could fall. He flicked his wrist again and this time there was nothing to stop me from falling.

I let out a scream as I fell backwards, reaching my hands out in the air, trying to find something I hold on to. My right hand hit the side of the wall and I managed to grab onto it. It cried out in pain, but I only held on tighter to the edge, because, well, it was the only thing keeping me alive right now.

I looked up to see that the top was only about ten feet up. Jack's face appeared over the edge, and he looked relieved when he saw me. "Kim? Are you okay?"

I grunted in reply. "Don't worry, Rudy's getting a ro-" He didn't get to finish, because someone pulled him back. I heard weird noises and realized that he was fighting with Kai.

Now my hand was really starting to throb, shaking in pain. I didn't know how much longer I could hold on for.

Rudy appeared at the top at that moment and dropped a rope down to me. I grabbed hold of it as best as I could and Rudy pulled me up with some of the other people.

I finally got to the top and saw Jack there as well. He helped me the rest of the way up and then pulled me into his arms. "Oh god, Kim. I was so scared." He said, kissing the top of my head. I held on to him tightly, shaking violently.

"Kim, are you okay?" Rudy asked from behind me.

"Yeah, I-I just hurt my hand." I replied, pulling back slightly from Jack.

**-(Line Break)**

Jack and I were in our room later that night, laying next to each other. Jack picked up my broken right hand in his unbroken one. "Now we're matching." He said.

I laughed slightly and moved closer to him, leaning my head on his chest. His arm slipped easily around my waist, holding me close to him.

"So...about that kiss earlier..." I started, not meeting his eyes.

"Mmhhmm." He replied, the smug smirk clear in his voice.

"I-I...um...I..." Jack's hands found my face and lifted it up so I could look him in the eyes. He smiled at me before leaning up to kiss me sweetly.

I was shocked to say the least, but I quickly recovered and kissed him back. He flipped me off of him and crawled on top, our lips never leaving each others.

He pulled back slightly after a minute to smile at me. "You know, I think you do have a little crush on me."

I whacked him on the chest. "Shut up and kiss me." Jack laughed and connected our lips once again.

We pulled away when the need for air became to much for either of us to handle. I met Jack's eyes and saw worry. "Kim, you almost died today, are you sure your going to be okay?"

I smiled at him reassuringly. "I'll be okay. I'm a little shaken, but I'll be fine." I replied.

"Good. Kim...I was so worried that you weren't gonna be there when I looked over that ledge. I don't know what I would have done if you...died." He said, looking down slightly. "I don't think you realize just how much you mean to me Kim. I mean, you know me so well. When I was angry, you knew that I had to be calmed down, and you're the only person I'd ever told about Kai before all this happened."

I hugged Jack around the waist. "I love you Jack." I said nervously.

He looked shocked back at me before bursting into a grin. "I love you too Kim." I smiled big back at him, and then I let out an unwilling yawn. Jack chuckled. "I think someone's tired."

I nodded, snuggling into his chest once again as he laid back against the bed. Jack pulled the blankets over us and held me close to him, both of us quickly falling asleep.

** Wow, that was a LAME ending. I know. Review!**


	18. Quiet

**Hey, once again, I'm sorry for not updating. I've just been having huge writer's block lately. But I have finally found a cure! Last night, I read the story 'Playing to Win' and it's the most well written story I have ever read! I seriously think that it should be made into a book or something! The author will go very far in life! Haha, anyways, I finally came up with this chapter because the darn letter Q stumped me! Well...enjoy :)**

Quiet

Kim shut the door to her locker with a bang, the small sound echoing against the walls of the empty Seaford High School. She walked carelessly over to the front doors, opening them slightly so she could look out.

Her eyes met with the dark sky, threatening to spill continuous droplets of water over the city. Kim crossed her arms over her chest as a strong breeze blew around her, the cold air bringing goosebumps out from under the skin of her arms.

Kim leaned forwards slightly, so she could get a better look of the road the went past the school. She bit her lip anxiously as she waited for the familiar Volvo to drive down the street and stop so she could get in. It never came though, not after ten minutes of waiting.

Kim shifted uncomfortably against the hard wall of the school, her eyes darting around her as she heard a slight crack. Other then that small sound, it was eerily quiet...too quiet.

The sudden feeling of someones eyes made Kim's heart thump louder in her ears. It wasn't late, only four o'clock, but with the vacant streets and empty fields, it felt much, much later.

Kim's hands began shaking violently and she closed her eyes tightly, pleading that her mom would just show up already.

The sudden beep of her phone set her off, causing her to jump and clutch her hand to her chest. She calmed down and pulled out the phone, scrolling through the text messages. She had one new one.

Sorry, I'm stuck at work. Can't pick you up.

-Mom

Great, just great. Now how was she going to get home?

"Kim?"

Kim screamed loudly and jumped backwards slightly, causing her to hit her head against the wall. She held the throbbing bump and groaned, looking up in front of her to see who had scared her so much.

Honestly, Kim had expected a psycho killer or something, but then again, how would a psycho killer know her name.

Kim met the compelling chocolate brown eyes of the one and only Jack Anderson. A full smirk shone across his flawless tan face, amusement hinting in his eyes.

She took a step towards him as anger coursed through her veins. "What the hell! You scared me to death!" She shouted at him, hitting his chest hard.

He recoiled in pain, though the grin never left his lips. "Whoa, calm down Kim! I just wanted to know what you were still doing here?"

Kim sighed. "My mom was going to pick me up here, but she's stuck at work so now I have to walk home."

"Want me to walk with you?" Jack asked.

Kim's eyes widened a fraction at the innocent question. She didn't know why, but she hadn't expected him to ask her that. She tried to hide the blush on her face as she nodded and gave him a smile. "That would be great." She replied.

Jack's lips formed into another grin, a wider, happier one that made Kim's heart flutter inside her chest.

The two started walking down the street in silence, listening to the threats of the dark clouds above them. A snap of thunder in the distance hit Kim's ears, making her jump once again and unconsciously grab Jack's hand.

She looks down at the joined hands as a dark pink stained her pale cheeks. She started to pull away, but Jack held her hand tighter, not letting her go.

Kim looked up at him curiously, but all she could see was a smug smile on his face, and he didn't meet her eyes. His were focused on the path ahead of them, though the temptation to look at her was great.

Kim smiled slightly and faced forwards again, giving Jack's hand a squeeze.

Wind began to blow violently around them, sending leaves flying in all directions. Rain started pelting down on them, the freezing cold droplets hitting their skin like millions of tiny needles.

The two ran as fast as their feet could take them, all the way to the park, where they dropped themselves under the protective branches of the old oak tree.

Kim looked to Jack and saw him looking at something in her hair. She suddenly felt self-conscious as he lifted a single hand to the top of her head. He tossed the leaf that was in her hair to the side, stroking his hand through her soft blond locks.

He twirled a single lock around his finger, playing with it with an amused smile on his face. Kim stared at him, her eyes catching on the drips of water falling from his wet brown hair. She suddenly had the urge to ran a hand through it, but refrained herself from doing so, because that wasn't something that best friends did.

Their gazes locked, and they were in trance where neither of them could look away if they wanted to. Jack glanced down quickly at Kim's lips before meeting her eyes once again. He started leaning in towards her, and Kim's eyes widened.

Jack was less than an inch away from her, and Kim could feel his hot breath on her lips. She closed the gap between them, letting their mouths dance and her hands feel all around his torso.

Kim ran her hands through his hair, loving the feeling of it between her slim fingers. They started making out, and Kim pushed Jack down the ground, never letting their lips leave each others.

Jack clutched Kim's waist possessively, holding her against him. Her moved a hand up her front, stopping at her face. He held her soft cheek in his hand, stroking his thumb across her cheekbone.

Kim moaned her approval as Jack's tongue slipped its way into her mouth. He explored every bit of her mouth.

The two finally had to pull away when the need for air became too much for either of them to handle. They looked at each other, lips swollen, wide eyed, before they simultaneously breathed out a single word.

"Wow."

** There you have it, I feel so relieved to have this letter done...for now anyways. I had written like three different stories for both 'Quiet' and 'Queen', but all of them sucked really bad. Anyways, I have the next chapter ready so I WILL update tomorrow, I promise :) Review!**


	19. Rising Sun

** Hey people, back with the next chapter :) This one, I have to say is probably one of the better ones I've written, so I hope you like it. Enjoy :)**

Rising Sun

Kim's eyes slipped open, and she glanced over her shoulder at the alarm clock that sat on her wooden bedside table. 4:50 AM.

Her eyes widened in worry. She was late. Kim scrambled out of bed and slipped on a pair of converse, quickly making her way out to her balcony.

She turned around and jumped up, grabbing hold of the edge of her roof. Kim grunted as she hauled herself up, crawling up the slanted roof before falling back against the rough roof shingles.

She lifted a hand to her eyes, rubbing the sleep out of them and realizing just how tired she was. Kim wouldn't leave, though the thought of slipping back into her soft, comfy, inviting bed was tempting.

Kim sat up once again and looked around her. Where was he? He was supposed to meet her here five minutes ago.

A breeze blew through the city, biting her skin with nips of ice, like pins and needles. She wrapped her slim arms around herself, the chill of the early morning finally getting to her.

There was very little light in the sky, so Kim couldn't see the figure that jumped from roof to roof easily, landing softly on their feet when they reached hers.

The figure made their way over to Kim, sitting down beside her and slipping an arm around her waist.

Kim sniffled slightly. "I thought you weren't gonna make it here, Jack." She said quietly, leaning her head on his shoulder.

"I told you that I would be here for you today Kim. And you know I never break my promises." He replied, kissing the top of her hair.

The two just sat there, watching as the sky got brighter and the sun peeked out from behind the horizon. Kim's eyes pricked with tears, but she refused to let them fall. Jack knew that she would cry, he knew that this day was a hard one for her, probably the only day she ever needed anyone.

The sun finally appeared fully in the sky, leaving a bright new glow over the city. Kim's eyes grazed over the green trees of the park in the distance, the sparkling crystal blue water of the lake, before finally setting themselves on the graveyard. A single tear slipping from her eye, but she made no move to wipe it away.

Jack looked over at Kim, seeing the wetness of her tears shine in the sun. He slipped his hand to her side, intertwining it with hers. He brought it up to his mouth and he kissed her knuckles softly, making her shiver at the small gesture. Kim snuggled closer to his neck, letting all her tears finally spill over. She let herself cry, squeezing Jack's hand tighter as sobs took over her body.

Jack pulled Kim into his lap, holding her closer and tighter to him. "I miss them Jack." She croaked into his neck.

Jack couldn't help but feel tears in his own eyes. He hated seeing Kim so sad, it hurt his own heart. "I know." He replied.

"I want my daddy back. I want my mommy back." She whispered as more sobs shook her small form.

Jack wanted to say something, anything, but he had too many emotions running through his veins:

Anger and shame, at himself, for being so selfish and complaining about his parents all the time, when Kim didn't even have any. Her dad died two years ago, fighting in the army. Kim took it hard, but her mother took it harder. Kim found her mother in her bed the next day, dead. She had killed herself. After that, Kim moved in with her grandmother, and she had just started going to school again when Jack first moved there. Today was the day that her dad had died, the day her mother had killed herself.

Pain. Jack's heart ached at the sound of Kim's cries, like he was getting stabbed multiple times with a knife. Her pain was his pain, just like his pain was hers.

Surprise. This was the first time Jack had ever seen Kim so...fragile, weak. Her personality was always so bright and sometimes angry, and she was always so tough. She always told Jack that she could take care of herself, but not on this day.

Sadness. That was the most overwhelming emotion Jack was feeling. Just like the pain, Kim's sadness was Jack's sadness. He had tears in his eyes at seeing her so upset, so sad.

For hours, the two just sat there, up on the roof, watching the rising sun as Kim had always done with her parents. It was probably around noon when Kim finally pulled away from Jack, all the pain and sadness still evident on her face. She sniffled slightly, wiping her tears off of her cheeks.

"You want to go see them?" Jack asked her softly.

Kim nodded. "Yeah." She replied shakily, crawling back down the roof and dropping onto her balcony, Jack right behind her.

He took her hand in his once again, letting her know that he was there for her. The two walked along the sidewalk, listening and watching as kids played happily in the streets. A little boy with brown hair was being chased by a little girl with blond hair, and the two crossed Jack and Kim's path.

"You are so dead!" The girl shouted to the boy before catching up with him and jumping on his back. They both fell to the ground and started laughing, all the anger disappeared.

Both Jack and Kim couldn't help but smile at how much those two were like them. The smiles faded from both of their faces as they approached the graveyard. They walked slowly down the dirt path, making their way through the maze of headstones before stopping in front of two particular ones, sitting side by side.

Kim dropped Jack's hand and went over to a bed of flowers a few feet away. She picked a lily and a rose before going back over to the graves. Kim place the lily carefully in front of her mother's headstone, then placed the rose in front of her father's. She dropped to her knees in between the two and covered her face in her hands, weeping softly.

Jack stood on the pathway, staring at Kim's shaking form, just as he felt his phone buzz in his pocket. He pulled it out to look at the message.

_ Wanna come ova 4 a COD nite at my house? Milton & Eddie wil b ther._

_ -Jerry_

Jack flipped his phone open and quickly wrote a response.

_Cant. Sory im busy._

The phone vibrated a few seconds later with another message.

_Thats cool :) so whatchya u busy with?_

_ -Jerry_

_Nothin. Sory cant talk. Later man._

Jack sent the reply and put the phone back in his pocket. Kim got up from the ground and dusted the grass off of her sweats. She walked back over to Jack and took his hand once again.

"How about we go get something to eat?" Jack suggested as they walked out of the graveyard.

Kim looked down at the ground, not meeting his eyes. "I'm not hungry." She replied.

Jack nudged her shoulder and gave her a small smile. "Come on, we can get anything you want, and it'll be on me."

Kim looked up and smiled at him. "Fine, let's go to Circus Burger."

The walk to the restaurant was short, only about a block down from the graveyard. When they arrived, Kim took a seat in their regular booth while Jack went and ordered for them both.

He brought the food back to the table and they both began eating. The two ate in silence, not an awkward silence, a comfortable one. Jack smiled when they were finished and took Kim's empty tray as well as his own, over to the garbage can. Jack bought a chocolate milkshake and set it down in the middle of the table. They both drank from it, with two straws of course, and Jack could see that Kim was finally smiling. It still wasn't the full smile that sent Jack's heart racing, but it was better than the expression she had held before. The one that made Jack's heart hurt.

They both quickly finished the milkshake, and made their way to the beach. They sat side by side, hand in hand, while Kim laid her head on Jack's shoulder. The sun went down, leaving the city once again in a sheet of darkness. Jack looked to the side to see that Kim was asleep on his shoulder, tear stains on her cheeks.

He picked her up into his arms, bridal style, and carried her all the way home. Jack knocked on the door softly when he arrived. The door opened and Kim's grandmother smiled at him. "Come in." She told him.

Jack smiled back at her and walked into the house. He walked up the stairs and to Kim's room, placing her gingerly on the bed and pulling the blankets over her.

Jack lifted a hand to her face and stroked her cheek with his thumb, memorizing every aspect. Kim looked so peaceful, so relaxed when she slept.

Jack leaned forwards and placed a soft kiss to her lips, pulling back slightly and smiling at her. Her eyes were still closed, but her there was now a small smile playing on her lips. Jack gave her cheek a quick kiss as well before he left the room and headed quietly back down the stairs.

"Thank you for being there for her today." Kim's grandmother said, leaning against the door frame of the kitchen.

Jack smiled at her. "It was no problem. I'd do anything for her." He admitted.

"You are a very special boy, Jackson. The only one that I have ever met that has been so kind and sensitive with her." She replied.

Jack blushed slightly. "I care about her. A lot. It hurts me to see her so sad."

Kim's grandmother smiled even wider. "You love her."

Jack sighed, knowing he couldn't lie to her. "Yes, I do love her, and I will do whatever it takes to make her happy. That doesn't mean that she should be with me though."

"Why not? Jack, I see her everyday, and you always seem to be the only one that makes her so happy." She replied.

He smiled. "I might give it a try someday."

"'Someday' should be now." She grinned at him.

Jack chuckled slightly. "I'll take that into consideration." He said. Then he glanced at the clock on the wall. "I should probably get home."

Kim's grandmother nodded and walked with Jack to the door. He started down the steps. "Jack," He paused and turned around to look at her. "She loves you too."

** Haha, for the first time, I think I got the ending okay :) Tell me what you think and REVIEW!**


	20. Swimming

**Hey guys! Wow, that was a long time I had to wait to figure this out!**

**There aren't words to describe how sorry I am for taking so long, but I'm sure all writers know that this is what happens when you get writer's block. Oh well, I hope I'm over it now and I hope you like this chapter! :D  
**

**Anyways, love, peace and...enjoy :)**

* * *

Swimming

"Jack, come on, please tell me where we're going." Kim said, reaching her hands up to remove his hands from her eyes. Kim had no idea where they were going, only that it was getting cooler by the minute and she was growing quickly impatient.

"No!" Jack gripped his hands more firmly over her eyes. He chuckled. "Do you not trust me Kim?"

Kim sighed and kept walking forwards carefully. "Of course I trust you Jack, I just don't understand where the hell you could possibly be taking me at midnight! You know my mom would kill me if she knew about this." Kim replied.

Jack let out another laugh that shivered against the back of Kim's neck, making her tense up slightly as her stomach did a flip inside of her. "Come on Kimmy, don't you think that this is a worthy cause to sneak out of your house?"

Kim took a few more careful steps forwards. "Jack, you know the answer to that already."

"Do I though?" He replied. He stopped walking for a moment to hear her answer.

Kim turned herself around in his arms but kept her eyes shut tight. "I love you Jack. This is our one year anniversary." Kim ran her hands down his arms and linked their fingers together. "It's just that, well, you know, my mom doesn't really like you very much, and if she finds out about this..."

Jack leaned down close to her and brushed his lips over her cheek. "I'm sorry. She never let's me see you and I don't know when else to have even the slightest bit of intimacy with you."

Kim tried to keep her breathing steady as his lips traveled down to her neck. "We have school..." Jack started moving his lips and she lifted her hands to his forearms, gripping them tightly. "...and the dojo..." Jack mumbled a reply against her neck and slipped his hands to her hips. "...and...and...the...Jack, stop...I can't think when you...do that..." She moaned out.

Jack smirked against her throat and kissed it lightly. He pulled back and smiled at her, though she couldn't see him. "Come on, we're almost there okay?"

Kim sighed and nodded. She turned back around in Jack's arms and let him guide her to...well, she had no idea where.

After a few more minutes, Jack finally pulled her to a halt and leaned down to whisper in her ear. "We're here."

Kim jumped slightly at the sound. She bit her lip in anticipation. "Does that mean that I'm allowed to open my eyes now?" She asked him.

Jack chuckled and replied, "Yes. Ready." She nodded. "1...2...3!"

Jack released his hands from her eyes and they shot open in pure excitement. It took a minute for her eyes to adjust, but once she could see, her eyes landed on the beautiful sight before her. They were at the edge of a lake, and Kim could see the dim lights of houses across the water.

The moon shone bright in the cloudless night sky, leaving just the right amount of light on the city and dancing across the waves of the water, making them sparkle.

"S-So..." Jack said from behind her. "Do you...you know...like it?" He asked.

Kim turned around to face him, and instantly saw the nervous look in his eyes. He clasped his hands together behind his back and bit his lip between his teeth as he waited anxiously for an answer. "You are kidding me, right?" Jack furrowed his eyebrows in slight confusion. Kim broke into a giant smile that lit up her face. "I love it! This place is beautiful Jack!"

Jack let out a sigh of a relief and small laugh. "Good." He walked over to where Kim stood and took her hand. "Ready to go swimming?"

Kim's smile fell from her face. "What?" She asked.

Jack tried not to snicker at her expression. "Well, we're going swimming. Why else would I have brought you to a lake?"

Kim sighed. "I don't know...but Jack, come on, I don't even have a bathing suit with me!" She replied.

Kim looked up and saw the mischievous look in his eyes. Her own eyes widened and started to shake her head, but it was too late. Jack gripped her by the waist and lifted her up, tossing her up onto his shoulder. "Jack!" She screamed. She didn't care if she was loud or not, she knew Jack had taken her pretty far away from the city. "Jack! Put. Me. Down!"

Jack laughed and began trudging into the water, leaving behind loud splashes and ripples. Kim struggled furiously in his grip, but it was no use, he was way too strong for her.

Suddenly, Kim felt chilling, icy water surround her form and sting her eyes. She stood up from the water, streams of the liquid falling from the end of her soaking hair and drenched clothes, rage radiating from every part of her. Then, her lips curved up into an evil smirk. "You are so dead." She said creepily.

Jack's eyes widened as Kim lunged herself at him and attacked him into the water. She kept him under for about 20 seconds before she finally let him back up. He resurfaced quickly and looked at Kim with a shocked expression. All of a sudden, he burst out laughing, Kim not far behind him.

The two stood in the chilly water, laughing without a care in the world. The two quickly started in a splash war that went on for ten minutes. They both stopped when their lungs were desperate for air.

Kim fell back into the water and let the cool liquid chill her body. She rose back to the surface after a minute and shook her hair out. "Damn," Jack breathed, his eyes wide as he stared at her body. "I'm dating such a sexy girl."

Kim giggled and walked through the water, over to him. She stood up on her tip toes and gave him a quick peck on the cheek. "You know it." She replied.

Jack chuckled and wrapped his arms around her torso. Kim lifted her legs and slipped them around his slim waist. Jack waded back further into the water, until only he would be able to touch the bottom. Kim gripped him tighter. "Jack, come on, you know I don't like deep water."

Jack smiled at his girlfriend. "Don't worry, I won't let anything happen to you." He replied.

Kim nodded but didn't release her firm grip on his shoulders. Jack stayed where he was and waited for Kim to get used to the deeper water. She didn't though, she couldn't.

"J-Jack, can we please go back now?" She asked, her voice barely above a whisper.

He took her hands and intertwined their fingers together. "It's okay."

Kim looked into his eyes, now desperate. "But, w-what if I drown? Jack-"

Jack cut her words off. "I wouldn't let that happen Kim. You know I wouldn't."

Kim smiled slightly at him, but it faded from her face just as quickly as it had come. "I know, I'm just scared that...it's going to happen again." She looked down at the slim space between them that was flooding with water.

Jack lifted a hand to her chin and made her look back up, into his eyes. He gave her a sympathetic smile. "Kim, what happened was an accident."

"But I almost died Jack. I almost drowned." She replied quietly.

"You can't stay away from the water forever Kim, we'll take it slowly okay? Like right now. This is the deepest you've ever let me take you!" A smile spread it's way across Jack's lips, and Kim couldn't help but smile back.

"Thank you Jack." She told him, looking deep into his chocolate brown eyes. "Thank you for helping me."

"You're welcome." Jack smiled sweetly back at her. "Does this mean I get a reward or something?"

Kim rolled her eyes at him. "You're unbelievable Jack!" She shouted. "But okay, you can have a reward. What do you want?" She asked.

Jack burst into a grin, and the next thing Kim knew, her soft lips were being devoured by his thoroughly. His mouth hungrily moved in sync with hers, and the two started a rhythm. Jack moved his hands from her waist, up to her shoulders, then to her face, and held her cheeks gently in his hands. He cocked his head to the side, instantly deepening the kiss between them.

Kim let out a groan as Jack managed to slip his tongue inside her mouth and explore. Her body, despite being engulfed in the cool lake water, was blazing with pure heat and desire. With every kiss and touch, that feeling grew, balling inside her stomach and causing her to grip his shoulders tighter within her grip.

Jack, on the other hand, was fighting desperately to keep control of himself, because if she gave him one more touch or let out one more sound of pleasure, he was going to lose it. With Kim this close to him, he could feel her chest pressed against his with only the thin fabric of their shirts between them. Her hands slid up and down his arms with a taunting touch, making him shiver with every little movement.

Kim's hands slipped her hands back up his arms, to his shoulders, and under his dark, wet hair. She clenched the locks between her slim fingers as Jack pulled her by the waist, closer to him. She wrapped her legs tighter around his waist, their hips pressed together as close as humanly possible. A moan escaped Jack's throat at the new contact, the sound sending feverish shivers up her spine.

Air quickly became a necessity, and the two reluctantly broke apart. Jack pressed his forehead to Kim's as they breathed hard on each others lips. Kim bit her lip and smiled as Jack stroked her cheek with his thumb.

"Okay," Jack said after a minute. "Let's head back to shore. I haven't given you your gift yet." He started wading through the water, Kim clinging to him and refusing to let go. Once they had made it to shore, Jack took two towels out of his bag and handed one to Kim.

The two dried off and laid down on the sand, against the towels, staring up at the starry night sky above them. Jack turned onto his side to face Kim. She looked back at him and smiled slightly. Jack grinned. "You ready for your present?" Kim nodded and bit her lip between her teeth. Jack took a deep breath and pulled out a small jewelry case from his bag. As soon as Kim spotted it, her eyes widened.

Jack held it out to her. "Go ahead, open it." He told her as she took it from him. Kim gulped against the lump in her throat and opened up the case carefully, slowly.

She gasped.

Inside the box was the most beautiful ring she had ever seen in her life. It was a simple silver band with small diamonds lining the edges all the way around. And written on the inside was 'I love you Kim'.

Kim lifted a hand to cover her mouth. Tears sprung to her eyes and she didn't bother to wipe them away, she let them fall freely down her face. Jack wrapped an arm around her shoulder. "K-Kim, why are you crying?" He asked.

Kim turned to look at him with a giant smile on her face. "Jack, this ring is beautiful. I can't believe you got this for me." She replied breathlessly.

Jack smiled in relief. "Kim, I love you, and I wanted you to have something that truly showed you that, so even when I'm not there, you know my love always will be."

Kim giggled slightly. "Well that was very...cheesy. But sweet." She pecked his cheek and laid her head against his shoulder. "Who knew you were such a romantic?"

Jack chuckled. He took the ring from her and lifted up her hand. He slipped the band onto her ring finger and held it in his own.

"You're the best boyfriend a girl could ever have." Kim whispered.

"And don't you forget it." Kim laughed slightly at his response. "I love you Kimmy."

Kim lifted her head from his shoulder to look him in the eyes once more. "I love you too Jack. And tonight was perfect." Kim leaned over to him and kissed him on the lips. He kissed her back and pulled back after a few seconds.

They laid back against the towels, Kim leaning her head on Jack's chest, while his arm was wrapped protectively around her waist. After a while, Jack looked down and saw Kim sleeping peacefully. He smiled and kissed her forehead before leaning back and falling asleep himself.

* * *

Light filled Kim's eyes, causing the back of her eyelids to look bright red against the sun. The sun...

Kim gasped and sat up abruptly. Jack, frightened by her sudden movement, sat up beside her and lifted his hands into a lazy defense stance. "W-What's going on?" He asked groggily.

Kim ignored him, taking his phone out from his bag and checking the time. She let out a squeal and jumped to her feet, Jack not too far behind. "Shoot shoot shoot!" Kim shouted.

Jack grabbed her shoulders and spun her around to face him. "Kim, what's wrong?" He asked her.

Kim's eyes widened. "If I don't get home in ten minutes, my mom will find out I'm gone and ground me until I'm eighteen!" She replied.

Jack's eyes widened with her's. "Oh shit, let's get you home." He picked up his bag and took Kim's hand in his own. He guided her back through the forest, the way they had come, and ran all the way back to her house.

Kim grabbed the ladder she had hidden behind her mother's bushes and laid it up against the side wall of her house, leading right up to her window.

She turned to Jack, her bottom lip between her teeth as she smiled brightly up at him. "Thank you so much for last night." She said. "It was the perfect one year anniversary date."

Jack grinned back at her and took her by the waist, pulling her close to him. "I'm glad you liked it. Honestly, I was worried you wouldn't." Jack replied, his smile turning sheepish.

Kim raised her eyebrows. "Jack, you could have taken me to a dump and I would have had a good time. You know why?" Jack shook his head. Kim leaned up and pecked his cheek. "Because I'd be with you, you idiot. That's all I ever wanted. But you made it so much better."

Jack chuckled at his girlfriend. The two leaned in and brushed their lips over each others. "Kim! Kim!" The voice of Kim's mother filled their ears, breaking them apart abruptly. "Kim, why is your door locked?"

They both breathed a sigh of relief as they realized Kim hadn't been busted just yet. Kim kissed Jack quickly on the lips, hard and full of passion. "I guess I'll see you tomorrow at school."

Jack sighed. "I wish we could hang out more today."

"Me too." Kim replied. "But like you said last night, she never wants you with me. Don't worry though, she'll come around Jack, I know she will." Jack smiled and nodded, giving his girlfriend one last, longing kiss on the lips.

Kim turned and climbed up the ladder step by step until she finally reached the edge of her window. She hopped through the small gap and looked back down out the window.

"I love you Kim." Jack said with a bright smile. Kim melted at the action but managed to smile back at him.

"I love you too Jack." With that, Kim reluctantly closed the window and walked over to her bedroom door, where she could hear her mother furiously banging on the wood. She opened it up and watched her mother's eyes as she gave a sigh of relief.

"Oh thank god Kim." She breathed. Then, a pang of anger snapped through her eyes. "Where were you? I thought you'd been kidnapped or something!"

Kim rolled her eyes at her mom. "I was in my bathroom. I'm sorry, I couldn't hear you in there." She lied, quite well actually.

Her mom sighed and let a smile onto her face. "Alright, well, I have breakfast downstairs if you're hungry."

Kim nodded. "Um...sure, I'll be down in a minute." She replied.

Her mom nodded but stopped as her eyes landed on Kim's hand. "Um, Kim, where did you get that beautiful ring?"

"Jack gave it to me." Her mother's eyes narrowed into a glare at the sound of Jack's name. Kim huffed. "Mom, what is your problem with him? He's a nice guy!"

"Kim, that was exactly what I thought about your father, but he isn't here now, is he?" She replied, her tone a mix of anger and pain.

Without another word, her mom turned and left back down the hallway. Kim stood there, shocked. Her mom had sworn never to speak of her father after the day she had told her what had happened to him.

Her mom had fallen in love, gotten pregnant with Kim, and when she told the father, he broke up with her and left her in the dust. She had been a single mom ever since, refusing to go on dates with the men that asked her. Kim hadn't understood, but she had been so young then, and now, getting all the memories back, she could finally understand that it wasn't the fact that her mom didn't like Jack. She didn't like any boy that liked Kim. She had a fear that what had happened to her would happen to Kim, and she would be left heartbroken, with only her mother to be there for her.

Kim sighed and ran a hand through her blond locks. She took a long, deep breath before making her way downstairs and to the kitchen, where her mother was seated at the dining room table, her head deep in the grip of her lean hands. Kim took a seat next to her.

"Mom," She started. "You know I've been hurt a lot already. I mean, there was Ricky, Brody, Brad, and James..." Her mother looked up and met her daughter's pained eyes. Kim smiled through the depressing thoughts. "But Jack is different, Mom. He's the one that tried to stop from being hurt all those times. He's the one that helped me through my sadness when it turned out none of them actually liked me. They all used me Mom, and I know that, but Jack isn't. I see the pain in his eyes when I'm sad, and that's because he cares about me! He's the only boy that really cares about me that way, and the only one that I want to ever be with."

Tears streamed her mother's face as she finished her rant. She nodded. "You know that I'll never really be able to trust Jack, baby. I'm just being protective of you."

"Well, maybe you can trust him mom. Just get to know him better."

Her mom smile. "Alright, why don't you invite him over for dinner tonight?"

Kim broke into a gleeful grin. "Y-Yeah, I'm sure he'd love to come over!" She stood up from her seat and ran back up the stairs to her room. She was probably the happiest girl on earth. She had no doubt that her mother would warm up to Jack once she got to know him better. He truly was a nice, caring boy, and she would finally be able to see that.

Kim picked up her phone from her bedside table, where she had left it the previous night, and quickly dialed Jack's number.

"Hey Kim." He answered.

Kim bit her lip in pure excitement as she replied, "Hey Jack, so...my mom wanted to invite you over for dinner tonight..."

* * *

**Wow! I am done! :D I hope you all liked it. I thought it would make a cute one-shot so...yeah :P Haha, I know the last part isn't as good, but I kind of rushed to finish it so...yep... Alrighty, now onto some serious business!  
**

******I need you all to do something for me! Please! I have to do a survey for Math on fanfiction for Math class :/ I do online schooling and as soon as I finish this last project, I am done! That means that I can write more for you great readers!**

**Now, here's the deal. I know there are going to be a lot of you that think 'Oh, this is a waste of my time' but, I have a promise for you people!  
**

**If I, Mickey-D 0505, get enough completed surveys, I WILL UPDATE TWO CHAPTERS OF THIS STORY FOR YOU AT ONCE!  
**

**That's right, two chapters for you all :) 'Two is Better Than One' and 'Unexpected'. I will post them probably Sunday or Monday because I have a party thing I'm going to on Saturday and I'm staying the night too. :P But, I will update them. I promise! I know I say that a lot and then I don't actually update... but I seriously will this time! :D  
**

**Please please please please please do this survey for me. Also, it's only 9 questions and they are all MULTIPLE CHOICE! So it shouldn't take up to much of your time.  
**

**One more thing, if you do decide to do this survey for me, I would also really appreciate it if you left some sort of review as well! I really really really appreciate all of the people that will actually bother to do this for me. Here we go:**

* * *

**1. **Do you write for fanfiction?**  
**

**YES or NO  
**

**2. **What is your favorite category to read on fanfiction?**  
**

**a) Anime/Manga  
**

**b) Books  
**

**c) Cartoons/Comics  
**

**d) Games  
**

**e) Movies  
**

**f) Plays/Musicals  
**

**g) TV shows  
**

**h) Miscellaneous  
**

**i) Cross-overs  
**

**3. **What is your favorite category to write for on fanfiction? (If you don't write on fanfiction, pick which category you'd write for if you did)**  
**

**a) Anime/Manga  
**

**b) Books  
**

**c) Cartoons/Comics  
**

**d) Games  
**

**e) Movies  
**

**f) Plays/Musicals  
**

**g) TV shows  
**

**h) Miscellaneous  
**

**i) Cross-overs  
**

**4. **What is your favorite genre of story to read?**  
**

**a) Fantasy/Supernatural  
**

**b) Adventure  
**

**c) Horror  
**

**d) Romance  
**

**e) Humor  
**

**f) Drama  
**

**g) Family/Friendship  
**

**h) Crime/Mystery  
**

**5. **How often do you go on Fanfiction?**  
**

**a) Everyday  
**

**b) A few times a week  
**

**c) A few times a month  
**

**6. **Do you review stories?**  
**

**a) I never review  
**

**b) I review only stories I like  
**

**c) I review almost every story I read  
**

**7. **What time of day do you go on Fanfiction?**  
**

**a) morning  
**

**b) afternoon  
**

**c) evening  
**

**d) after midnight  
**

**8. **What device do you use the most to access Fanfiction?**  
**

**a) Computer/Laptop  
**

**b) I-pod  
**

**c) Other (if so, list it)  
**

**9. **Which content rating do you read the most?**  
**

**a) K  
**

**b) K+  
**

**c) R  
**

**d) M**


	21. Two Is Better Than One

**THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU! All the surveys you guys completed for me were amazing! Thank you so much! :D It helps me a lot.  
**

**Now, as promised, here's the next chapter! Not the best but I hope you like it!**

**The story idea was given to me by Roffogoble1225. ****Thank you so much!**

**Anyways...enjoy :)**

* * *

Jack could clearly remember the first day he met Kim. He hadn't expected that day to turn out the way it did...

_Flashback:_

_Jack stepped through the doors of his new school. 'Once again, I'm the new kid' He thought.  
_

_He glanced down at the paper he was holding in his hands and found what he was looking for. Locker 458. Jack looked back up and sighed. How the hell was he supposed to find his locker in this gigantic school.  
_

_"Excuse me?" Someone said from behind him. Jack turned around and met the gaze of a striking girl. She had brown eyes that sparkled even in the dim lights of the school, and golden blond hair that flowed around her shoulders and down her back. Jack suddenly felt butterflies in his stomach. She smiled at him. "You're new, aren't you?" She asked him.  
_

_Jack nodded, not trusting his voice at the moment. The girl giggled. "Well, why don't you let me show you around." She snatched up the paper from his hands. "Locker 458? Hmm...that's right beside mine."  
_

_Jack found his voice again, and chuckled deeply. "It must be fate." He replied with a wink.  
_

_The girl looked up from the paper at him and laughed. "Sure. Fate."  
_

_"I'm Jack." He finally said to her. He held out a hand.  
_

_She bit her lip and took it, giving it a quick shake. "I'm Kim." She smiled, showing off her perfectly straight, perfectly white teeth.  
_

_Jack grinned back at her. "Well, it's nice to meet you Kim."  
_

_End of Flashback  
_

It had been five years since that day, when they first laid eyes on each other. They became the best of friends, and joined a dojo with their other friends Jerry, Milton and Eddie. They got close to their sensei, Rudy, and he became a great friend to them all as well.

For years, they refused to admit their feelings for each other. Then, one day, there was a school dance. The two got caught up in the moment of the slow dance and kissed.

The rest of the guys weren't surprised when Jack and Kim told them they were dating. In fact, they were relieved that they had finally gotten together.

Jack and Kim made it past all the bumps in the road of their relationship. They graduated along with the other guys and went to the same collage together for two years.

Milton, Jerry and Eddie all moved to different parts of California, but they visited Jack, Kim and Rudy whenever they could.

On Kim's 20th birthday, Jack proposed to her in front of all their friends and family at her party. Kim had been shocked to say the least, but managed a nod of her head.

After that, months and months went into preparing for the wedding. It was a summer wedding, and they got married on the anniversary of their relationship. July 20th.

Their honeymoon wasn't much, just a small vacation in Malibu, but it was enough for both of them when they were with each other.

Jack got a job as a sensei at the Bobby Wasabi dojo, which had become greatly more popular since Jack and Kim had joined. Kim became a nurse at Seaford hospital and made great money from it.

The two had their own house, made a good living, when a great surprise came.

* * *

Kim sat on the couch in their living room, waiting for her husband to come home.

Not even a minute later, the door opened and Jack came in. He smiled at his wife but froze when he saw her weird expression. "What's going on?" He asked her.

"Come sit down." She replied, patting the seat next to her.

Jack complied, walking over to the couch and sitting beside her. He looked over at her worriedly. "Are you okay?"

Kim bit her lip and smiled slightly. "Jack...I'm pregnant." She replied.

Jack was frozen in shock for a minute, before he recovered and burst into a gigantic smile. "Are you serious?" He asked her.

Kim rolled her eyes at him and whacked him in the arm. "Of course I'm serious, I wouldn't joke about something like this."

Jack jumped up from the couch, pulling Kim up with him. He picked her up in his arms carefully and spun her around the room. Kim giggled at him as he did so. "I'm going to be a father!" Jack shouted excitedly.

"Jack! Put me down!" Kim laughed. Jack set her on her feet, only to pull her into a hug.

"I can't believe it Kim." He whispered into her shoulder.

"Me neither Jack." She replied. They pulled back and Jack rested his forehead against hers.

"I love you Kimmy." He breathed.

He hadn't called her by that in years. She giggled. "I love you too Jack."

* * *

It was about three months later when Kim went in for another appointment with the doctor.

"I'll be back in a few minutes, I just need to wait for the results." The doctor said to Kim, who was currently laying on the bed. He smiled at her before walking out of the room, leaving Kim alone.

She smiled down at her exposed stomach. She glided her hands across the small bump. "I can't wait to meet you baby." She whispered.

Jack was currently at work at the dojo, though he didn't want to be. Kim remembered the argument this morning.

_Flashback_

_Jack walked into the kitchen, where his wife was making breakfast. "Morning." He said, kissing her cheek before making his way over to the fridge._

_"Good morning." Kim replied, turning away from the coffee maker to look at him. "So, I have my ultrasound today."_

_Jack spun around to face her with wide eyes. "Wait, that's today?" Kim nodded. He groaned. "Oh man, I have to work today! I forgot to take the day off."_

_Kim walked over to him. She got up on her tip toes and pecked his lips. "Jack, it's okay. You don't have to be there." She replied as she slipped her arms around his neck._

_He sighed and held her by the waist, gliding his fingers over the small bump already formed. "I know, but I want to be there."_

_"Don't worry. I'll come to the dojo right after I'm done and tell you everything."_

_"You promise." He asked her._

_She smiled up at him. "I promise."_

_End of Flashback_

"Alright," The doctor said to Kim, who was currently laying on a hospital bed. "So, I have some...interesting news for you." He said cautiously.

Kim instantly furrowed her eyebrows in worry. "W-What is it? Is the baby hurt or..." She couldn't even finish the sentence.

The doctor shook his head and sent her a reassuring smile. "No, no dear. The baby is fine. Or should I say...babies."

Kim snapped her head up towards him, eyes widened to the size of plates. "Wait...do you mean I'm..."

He grinned. "You're having twins."

* * *

Kim closed the car door of the shiny, black Volvo behind her and made her way through the familiar strip mall parking lot. "Kim!" She turned her head and saw two petite figures running towards her. When they finally reached her, they engulfed her in a hug, which she happily returned.

"Grace, Kelsey," Kim said as they all pulled back. "I haven't seen you two in forever!"

Grace laughed. "I know! But, I guess we've all just been so busy lately." Both Kelsey and Kim nodded in agreement.

"So..." Kelsey started, grinning at Kim. "How's the married life?"

Kim chuckled and rolled her eyes at her friend. "It's great."

Grace suddenly gasped. "Oh my gosh! I totally forgot to ask how the pregnancy is going!"

"It's good, just had my ultrasound today. I was actually heading to the dojo to tell Jack." Kim replied.

"He didn't come with you?" Grace asked.

Kim shook her head. "No, he forgot to take the day off. He was actually really upset about it."

"So, is it a boy or a girl?" Kelsey asked, practically jumping up and down in anticipation. Grace nodded furiously in agreement beside her.

Kim laughed at her friends. "What would you say if I told you I was having...girl_s_?" She purposely stretched the 's' out to make sure they got the message.

Kim watched as her two best friends' eyes basically popped right out of their heads. They both squealed and simultaneously shouted. "You're having twins?!" Kim slapped her hands over their mouths.

"Shhh! Jack doesn't even know yet, so be quiet!" She whisper-yelled, pulling her hands away.

They were both smiling like idiots. "Oh my gosh Kim, that is great!" Kelsey said.

"Well, I don't know how Jack is going to react to it..." She replied, twiddling with her fingers nervously. "I mean, I know he'll be excited, but...twins? That's double the work we have to do to take care of them!"

"Well, just be glad that it is triplets." Grace said.

Kim nodded. "Yeah, I don't know what I would do if they were triplets." They all let out a laugh. "I have to go tell Jack, he's probably been having a freak attack all day about this, but we have to get together soon!"

Kelsey and Grace nodded and pulled their friend once more into a hug. "I'll give you a call this weekend." Grace told her. "Now go tell him."

Kim smiled and waved goodbye to her friends before making her way to the courtyard of the mall. She looked up at the freshly painted sign that hung above the familiar building. Bobby Wasabi Martial Arts Academy.

She couldn't help but smile as memories flashed before her eyes, of all the great adventures that had happened here years ago, and all things that had been discovered there as well. It was the place she and Jack had first admitted their feelings for each other, the place they first kissed, and soon to be the place where Kim told Jack she was having twins.

Kim took a deep breath and pushed the door open, listening to the new bell as it sounded above her. Jack's class was still going on, so she sat down in one of the chairs and watched.

"Alright," Jack said, and the whole class of young children settled down. "You're all doing great! Now, I want you to go home and practice the moves you learned today."

A little boy near the back shot his hand up in the sky and he started waving it around furiously and jumping up and down. Jack smiled at him. "Yes James?"

The boy, James, smiled. "Sensei, when are you going to teach us how to do a back flip?" He asked.

Jack chuckled. "You've got to be patient. I didn't learn how to do one until I was ten years old." James pouted, his lower lip sticking out. "Don't worry, I'll teach you all once you're ready. And the only way you'll ever be ready is if you keep practicing. Now, you are dismissed."

The kids instantly began talking to each other as they made their way out the dojo doors. Jack caught Kim's gaze and ran over to her. "So, is it a boy? A girl? Is there something wrong with the baby? Why aren't you answering me? Oh man, there is something wrong, isn't there?-"

Kim cut off his rant by crashing her lips onto his. She pulled away and giggled. "Jack, everything is okay. I wasn't answering you because you didn't give me a chance to." She replied.

Jack let out a breath. "Yeah, sorry, I've been going crazy all day."

"It's okay." She pecked his lips once more. "Now, you ready for this?" Jack nodded furiously, a giant smile spreading across his face. "Okay...well, we're having twin girls."

She watched Jack's face carefully as the new information sunk in. "T-Twins? Girls? Two?" He stuttered, his mouth hanging open in surprise.

Kim couldn't help but chuckle at his reaction. "Yes, Jack. Two. Twin. Girls." She replied slowly, talking to him as though he were a child.

Jack stood frozen in place, completely unable to move a single part of his body. He blinked a few times, before he finally broke out of his trance. "OH MY GOD!" He shouted, a radiant smile glistening on his lips. Then he frowned. "But I wanted a boy..." He fake pouted.

Kim rolled her eyes at him and smacked his shoulder playfully. "Well too bad, we're having two girls. No boys." She replied.

Jack smirked, taking her by the waist and pulling her against his chest. "Well then I guess once we have the girls, we'll just have to keep trying until we get a boy." His voice was deep and sexy, and his warm breath against her ear sent feverish shivers down her spine.

Kim pulled back and kissed him on the lips. She grinned once she had pulled away. "That is definitely going to take a lot of work." Kim said.

"I'm willing to put in the time." Jack replied.

"I think you know my answer." Kim got up on her tip toes and kissed him lovingly on the lips once more. The kiss quickly became heated as Jack cocked his head to the side and slipped his tongue slyly into her mouth. She moaned out and let him explore for a minute. She abruptly pulled away and grinned at his expression. "But, you still have to wait awhile until we can do..._it_ some more."

Jack pouted once more. Kim chuckled at his expression. "Come on, we should go home. Your parents and my parents are coming over for dinner." She leaned up and pecked his lips.

"Alright," Jack replied. "Just let me lock up."

* * *

Kim ran her hands down her face. She had a killer headache. She sat up and looked over at Jack, peacefully asleep beside her on the bed. She quietly stood up and made her way downstairs, to the kitchen.

Pulling out some tylenol, she took two tablets with some water.

Kim sighed and leaned her elbows on the counter, looking down at her bloated belly. It was about eight and a half months into the pregnancy, and she felt heavy.

"Kim?" She turned around and saw Jack walking into the kitchen, rubbing his eye with one hand. "What's wrong?" He asked, still sounding half asleep.

"Nothing," She replied. "Just a headache."

Jack walked over to her and gingerly wrapped his arms around her. "Only a few more days until the due date."

"Yeah." Kim whispered, leaning her head against his chest. "Jack...are you scared?"

He chuckled slightly. "I'm terrified. I would be scared if we were having one child, but since we're having two, I'm terrified."

Kim nodded. "I just hope we're good parents."

"Kim, come on, remember in tenth grade when we had to take care of that fake baby? We were amazing parents!" Jack exclaimed.

Kim giggled and pulled back to look him in the eyes. "Jack, don't you remember? We left the baby with Jerry, Milton and Eddie for five minutes and they basically destroyed it! We got like a C- for that project."

"Yeah, yeah. But that wasn't our fault. We were great parents." Jack replied.

Kim started to chuckle but froze, all the amusement falling from her face. Jack looked at her with worry evident in his eyes. "K-Kim, are you okay? What's wrong?"

Kim whimpered slightly. "Looks like we're gonna have the babies tonight." She breathed out. Jack eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "My water just broke!" Kim explained in a shout.

"oh," Jack replied quite calmly. Then his eyes widened to the size of plates. "OH! U-Um...hospital...car...OH MY GOSH WHERE ARE THE KEYS!..."

Kim shouted above his little rant. "Jack!"

"What!" He shouted back, hyperventilating.

"The car keys are in your hand dear." She replied, holding her swollen belly.

Jack looked down at his hands. "Oh, how did they get there?"

Kim let out a frustrated noise. "Who cares! Get me to a hospital, I'm having two babies here!"

Jack nodded. "Right! Okay! Let's go!" He started walking towards the door.

"Oh yeah, I'll just walk by myself! I definitely don't need any help!" Kim yelled, sarcasm dripping from her voice.

Jack spun on his heel and made his way back over to her. "Sorry..." He mumbled as he helped her out the front door and to the car.

Jack drove over the speed limit until they reached the hospital. He helped Kim through the front doors. "My wife is having our babies!" Jack shouted to the the lady seated at the front desk.

"Alright, come with me." She replied. She lead them down the hallway and to an empty room. Jack helped Kim lay down on the bed. "Who's your doctor?" The lady asked.

"Dr. Smith." Kim breathed out.

"I'll go get him right away." With that, she fled the room, leaving Jack and Kim alone.

Kim turned to Jack. "I-I don't know if I'm ready to have a baby yet, let alone two!"

Jack took her hand and lifted it to his lips. He kissed it gingerly before squeezing it reassuringly. "Don't worry, I'll be with you the whole time Kim. We'll do this together."

* * *

Kim looked down at the two babies in her arms. Each were wrapped in a warm blanket. Their skin was pink, but their eyes were bright as they looked up at their mom. Kim felt tears streaming her face as she smiled down at them. "Hi babies." She whispered. One smiled and the other just drooled.

Kim turned to Jack. "You want to hold them?" She asked.

Jack gulped slightly and took both girls into his arms. "Hey guys, I'm your daddy." He said. "You're my two baby girls. Mommy and I are gonna take good care of you." Jack handed one of them back to Kim and kept the other wrapped in his arms.

"So," Kim said. "What are we gonna name them?"

Jack thought for a moment. "I don't know, why don't you choose. You are the one that had to carry them for nine months."

Kim laughed once more. "How about...Maddy-" She gestured to the girl in Jack's arms. "-and...Olivia." She looked down at the baby in her arms.

Jack grinned. "Perfect."

Kim smiled brightly. "I hope their easy to take care of." She said.

"Me too." Jack replied.

Little did they know, Maddy and Olivia were going to be the opposite of 'easy to take care of'.

* * *

**So...not my best chapter, but I thought it was cute :P And, a lame ending. Whatever :D Alright, now remember I said I would update two chapters for you! So check out the next one :D I think it turned out WAY better than this one so...yeah  
**

**Happy summer!  
**


	22. Ugly

**Next chapter! :D Once again, this idea is from roffogoble1225. You rock!**

**WARNING: This chapter contains a few uses of the B word and a few other rude words! Just a warning :)  
**

**So, enjoy :)  
**

* * *

It had been a few weeks since the bullying had started, and Kim hadn't told anyone. Not her friends, not her family. They were all completely and utter oblivious to the situation.

It wasn't everyone that bullied her, it was only the cheerleaders. More specifically, Grace. Her ex-best friend.

_Flashback_

_Kim walked into the school gym. All the eyes of the cheerleaders landed on her form as the door shut loudly behind her. "Where the hell were you?" Grace shouted at her._

_Kim was taken aback. "I had a doctor's appointment. I told you yesterday that I was going to be late." She replied._

_Grace growled out angrily and walked up to her. She pushed Kim's shoulders roughly, sending her back a few feet. Kim looked back up at her and met her eyes, only this time it was only pure fury shining in her chocolate brown eyes. "What the hell Grace!" She shouted._

_"You're out!" Grace yelled at her._

_"What are you talking about?" Kim shouted._

_"You. Are. Kicked. Off. The. Squad." Grace punctuated each word with a shove to Kim's shoulders._

_All the anger that had flared up inside Kim disappeared instantly into the thin air around her. "W-What?" She asked._

_Grace groaned out frustratedly and tossed her arms up in the air. "GET OUT!"_

_"What happened Grace? I thought we were friends." Kim said. She had the sudden urge to cry, but suppressed it. She was Kimberly Anne Crawford, the tough girl. And tough girls don't cry._

_Grace scoffed. "Friends? You're a slut Kim! You try to hook up with every guy that comes here."_

_"That's not true!" Kim defended._

_"Ha! Yes it is!" Grace replied. "What about Brody? Or Brad? Or Ricky? Or Jack? Need I go on! You were probably at the doctor's to find out if you were pregnant or not!"_

_"What! That's not why I went! And I do not like Jack!" Kim yelled._

_Grace laughed meanly. "Good, because he'd never go for a girl like you. You think you're tough, but I see right through your like facade. You will always and forever be a little whore with a dead brother." The rest of the cheerleaders gasped out in shock. Kim was frozen in place._

_"You swore you would never tell anyone." She managed to choke out._

_"Yeah I did, when we were friends." Grace replied. "Now get out! None of us want to see you here ever again!" All the cheerleaders glared at Kim and crossed their arms over their chest._

_Kim held her chin high. "Fine. I wouldn't want to be on a squad with a bunch of bitches anyways." With that, she turned on her heel, snatched up her bag from the floor, and walked out the door. She waited until she was out of the school before she let the tears fall from her eyes._

_End of Flashback_

"Blond freak!" "Slut!" "Whore!" Those were only a few of the things the cheerleaders had begun to call her.

Kim was strong, but when Grace had mentioned her...brother, it struck a nerve deep within her. And now, everything that Grace and the rest of the mean cheerleader said to her, seemed to hurt more. Like each agonizing word was a strike to her heart, and it kept breaking inside her more and more each time.

"Kim?" Kim snapped her head up, towards the teacher who had spoken.

"O-Oh, sorry. What?" She asked.

Out of the corner of her eye, she could see Grace snickering meanly at her response.

The teacher, Mrs. Caddy, was lucky one of the nicest teachers in the school. She looked at Kim with sympathetic eyes. "I asked you what you got for number 8. Are you okay?" She asked.

Kim took a deep breath before plastering a fake smile on her face. "Yes, I-I'm fine. And to answer the other question, I got 45."

Mrs. Caddy smiled at her. "That's correct." She turned back to the class and resumed the homework check, and Kim let the smile drop from her face.

As Kim tried to concentrate on the homework sheet in front of her, she felt eyes on her. She turned her head to the left slightly, and caught the gaze of none other then Jack Anderson. The one seated right next to her. He was looking at her with concerned eyes.

"Are you really okay? You've been out of it a lot lately." He whispered so only she could hear him.

Kim turned away from his burning gaze, because when she looked straight into his eyes, it was almost impossible to lie to him. "I'm fine." She replied simply, unemotionally.

"Okay." He replied, though the tone of his voice made it clear that he didn't believe her. At least he dropped it for the moment. Kim turned back to her work, but now, she absolutely could not concentrate, not when she knew Jack was starting to get suspicious.

* * *

Kim sat down with her friends in the cafeteria, faking yet another smile and laughing when one of the boys said something funny. She couldn't help but notice that Jack was watching her carefully the whole time they ate. It irritated Kim for two reasons.

1. She had to fake a good smile the whole half an hour as they sat and talked and ate, when usually, she would drop her smile when no one was looking. But she couldn't do that with someone watching her every move.

2. She had to force her lunch down her throat. She never ate lunch...or breakfast...sometimes dinner, and she knew it was bad, but she was just never hungry. She made herself eat, hoping that Jack would drop the whole thing and they could all just go back to the way it was before math class today, when no one had a single suspicion about anything.

Kim let out a forced laugh as Jerry accidentally flung a 'meatball' into his own face.

That's when she suddenly felt something slimy drop over her head and shoulders. She sat there, shocked for a moment, before looking down at herself and seeing pieces of spaghetti and tomato sauce splattering her blue and pink patterned shirt.

Kim turned around and looked up slightly to meet the conceited eyes of Grace, who was holding an empty plate, smeared with the same sauce Kim was currently covered in. A blunt smile perked up on her pink, glossed lips as Kim stood up to face her.

The whole cafeteria had gone silent, all anticipating Kim's next move. They all watched with wide eyes as she reached behind her and picked up her grape soda can in her lean fingers. She smirked and poured it over Grace's head and all over the front of her uniform. Grace's jaw dropped in surprise and she quickly met Kim's eyes with rage.

"You bitch!" She hissed. "Look what you did to my uniform!"

"I'm sick of your crap Grace, so stop bothering me!" Kim shouted back.

Grace growled out loudly and snatched up a handful of some kind of chunky, brown stuff off of a random guy's plate. She threw it at Kim, hitting her square in the face. Then, she used her hand to smear it around.

Kim grabbed the half eaten, peanut butter and jelly sandwich from Jerry's plate, separated it, and wiped both sides down Grace's shirt. Grace looked so mad, it was like she was a bomb about to explode. "You...you..."

Kim went up closer to her and glared hard and cold. "What are you gonna do about it?" Kim challenged.

"You know what Kim! You are an ugly little bitch! No one could ever possibly love a troll like you! You might as well just go kill yourself, just like your stupid, gay brother did!" Grace yelled out angrily.

The whole cafeteria let out shocked gasps, even Jack, Milton, Jerry and Eddie, at the sudden secret let out. Kim, however, was frozen on the spot, her throat closing up as tears welled up in her eyes. She refused to let them fall though, she could not let Grace win.

Kim skimmed over the students staring at her in surprise, before stopping her gaze at her friends. More specifically, Jack. He looked back at her with his jaw dropped, just like everyone else, but it was also evident that sympathy shined in his eyes.

Without another look at Grace, Kim fled the room, leaving everyone in the cafeteria behind with Grace, smirking in victory.

* * *

Kim ran as fast as her feet would take her. Her lungs ached from her sobbing, her throat dry and craving water, but she ignored it all. She didn't have a care in the world at the moment.

Kim tripped her way through the park, ignoring the stares people gave her as the breezed past them. She kept going, unwilling to stop. Finally, after what felt like forever she found what she was looking for, the old oak tree. It was dry and dying, but no one dared to even go near the tree after what had happened six years ago. Kim could clearly remember what had happened.

_Flashback_

_"Sammy!" A nine year old Kim shouted, jumping up into her brother's arms as he walked through the front door._

_"Hey Kimmers." He replied quietly._

_Kim pulled back and looked him in the eyes. "What's wrong Sam?"_

_He put on a fake smile as he looked down at her. "Don't worry about it, alright?" Kim nodded._

_"Hey dear." Their mother said as she walked into the room. Sam set Kim back down on her feet._

_"Mom, I-I just came to drop my stuff off, um...I going out." He said._

_His mother cocked an eyebrow at him before turning to Kim. "Kimmy, could you give us a few minutes please?" Kim nodded and headed up the stairs and to her room._

_She laid on her bed and played with her stuffed animals before she became bored. She got back up and went to the top of the stairwell, listening to the conversation her mom and Sam were having._

_"...know I'm gay mom. They all do." Sam said, his voice shaky. "Mom, I just need to get out of here for a while." The sound of footsteps came, as well as the sound of an open door._

_"No! Sam get back here!..." Her mother's voice faded out the front door as it shut behind her._

_Kim sat there, her eyebrows furrowed in confusion, trying to understand what was going on. Kim knew her brother was gay. He liked boys, so what?_

_Kim skipped down the stairs as her mom walked back through the door. Her eyes were worried, her shoulders shaking slightly._

_"Mom...are you okay? What's wrong with Sammy?" Kim asked._

_Her mother walked past her and into the kitchen. "It's okay Kim, why don't you go down to the park for a little while?"_

_"Okay, I'll be back soon!" Kim replied._

_She went to the park down the street and saw Grace playing on the playground. The two decided to go exploring in the park. They made their way around the park, laughing and pretending to be fairies, when they came in distance of the old oak tree. Kim stopped as she saw her bother's hoddie on the ground beneath the tree._

_They walked over to it and Grace picked it up. "Isn't this your brother's?" She asked Kim._

_Kim nodded when she noticed something move above her. She looked up and saw a rope tied to a large branch of the tree, and Sam hanging by his neck on the other end. Kim had watched movies with Sam when their mom was away, and let's just say that most of them weren't very appropriate._

_Kim knew instantly what was going on with Sam. She let out a scream, a petrified scream and ran to the base of the tree trunk. "Grace, get help!" She shouted. Grace nodded and ran off to find someone, though she didn't quite understand what was going on._

_Kim tried to get a good grip on the tree branches and hoist herself up to her brother, but nothing was working. Tears stung her eyes and she let them fall freely down her face. Her nails were bloody, but she didn't care, she needed to save her brother before it was too late. "Sammy! Sammy please!" She screamed as she tried desperately to climb up the tree. But it was no use, the branches were too high for her to reach._

_After a few more minutes, Kim felt herself being pulled away, with strong arms holding her back. She watched as firemen got up to the tree and got Sam down. They took him immediately over to the ambulance where she quickly followed. The paramedics let her in after she told them that he was her brother._

_"I-Is Sammy gonna b-be okay?" Kim asked the lady that sat beside her, comforting her as others worked on Sam._

_The lady sighed. "I don't know sweetie."_

_End of Flashback  
_

Kim knelt down in front of the oak tree and looked up at the old, frayed rope that still hung from it's largest branch. "Sammy, I miss you. I know I haven't come here before, but I thought this is a better place then the graveyard...where you really are. Sammy, I don't know what to do anymore. I'm losing everything, even mom's never home anymore, she's always on business trips. I mean, I know I have my friends, but still feel so...alone. C-Can you help me? Please?" She let her tears fall freely down her cheeks. For the first time, she let herself cry over her brother's death.

Violent sobs shook her shoulders as she cried into her hands, her hair dropping down around her face as she faced the ground. "K-Kim?" She knew it was Jack, she could tell by his voice, but she didn't answer, she couldn't.

She listened to the footsteps as they made their way over to her. He dropped down beside her. "I've heard the story about what happened at this tree, I just didn't know it was your...brother." He mumbled the last word cautiously.

Kim sniffled and turned her head to the side, meeting his eyes, so full of concern and sympathy. They always caused her to melt at even the slightest glimpse of the beautiful brown orbs. She gave him a sad smile. "I didn't want you to know...I didn't want anyone to know."

Jack sighed. "Kim, I-I don't know what to say..." He started.

"You don't have to say anything Jack." Kim turned her gaze back to the tree and the two fell into a silence.

Jack wanted to do something, anything, other than just sit there, watching the pain overtake his best friend's form. He had never seen Kim in such a fragile state, and it scared him to see her like that. Her eyes, usually so bright, whether it was with happiness or anger, were now red and dull, almost lifeless, with an overwhelming amount of sorrow. Her cheeks were stained with streams of tears as they fell down her face and onto the ground beneath them. Her lower lip quivered as she tried to hold back her sobs.

"She's right." Jack was brought out of his thoughts as Kim began speaking again, in a shaky voice. "Grace's right Jack. I'm not even pretty, and I have so many flaws in my personality. I mean, how could anyone ever love..._that_?"

Jack's eyes widened as her words sunk in. He moved across the grass so he was in front of her. He took her damp cheeks in his hands and lifted her eyes to his once more. "Kim, no! Grace is wrong! You're beautiful!" He told her.

Kim shook her head, a look of hurt flashing through her eyes. "You're just saying that Jack! You're my best friend, you're entitled to tell me I'm beautiful."

"Kim! I'm serious!-"

"Then tell me Jack, tell me! Who in this world would ever love someone like me?" She shouted, anger burning in her gaze. Jack didn't answer. He _couldn't_. They both calmed down their heavy breathing as tears filled Kim's eyes. "See. No one-"

"I love you." Jack said abruptly, cutting her off.

Her eyes widened and her jaw dropped to the floor. "W-What?"

Jack took a deep breath. "I love you Kim. I love your pure beauty, and I love your flaws because they're what make you _you_." A hint of a smile played on Kim's lips. "I love how you have your tough side, but you also have a sensitive side. You are perfect Kim! You are perfect to _me_!"

Kim tossed her arms around his neck and pulled him close to her. Jack was surprised to say the least, but quickly recovered and hugged her back tightly. She leaned her head on his shoulder and inhaled his familiar scent of vanilla and mint. "I love you too Jack." She breathed into his neck.

Jack's heart fluttered at the words he had been dreaming of finally come out. She loved him. That was all he ever wanted. He could now die a happy man.

He broke the hug and looked her in the eyes. "Come on, school's over so let's head to the dojo, alright?" Kim nodded.

Jack stood up and held a hand out for Kim. She smiled and took it, and he helped her to her feet. The two began walking away from the tree, but Kim couldn't help but look back at the rope that hung from the thick branch. Kim felt Jack slip his hand into hers, linking their fingers. She turned back around and leaned her head on his shoulder, giving his hand a squeeze.

Jack felt an odd presence and turned his head to look back at the tree. His eyes widened at what he saw. A boy, around the age of seventeen, peeked out from behind the tree, his skin pale, translucent, a deep red mark stained around his neck. Kim's brother. Jack could instantly see the resemblance between him and Kim. The same compelling brown eyes and golden blond hair. Jack knew at that moment that it was a ghost.

The spirit of Kim's brother smiled as he watched his sister walk away, hand in hand with him.

_Take care of her_. The words appeared in Jack's mind. He nodded and smiled back at the ghost. Then, he turned back around and continued walking with Kim, holding her hand firmly in his and kissing the top of her head.

* * *

**Alright, I'm done :P This was weird huh? I know, and sorry for the swearing but it seemed necessary :P So, I'm not sure when I'm going to update again, I mean, probably pretty soon, but I'm going to finish the next chapter of 'Desire of the Soul' first.**

**So, until next time, REVIEW! I love getting them and it inspires me when I write. No flames please, only critiques :) **


	23. Vinegar and Baking Soda

**Here you go! The next chapter! :D You might say 'What does this have to do with Vinegar and Baking Soda?" but just wait until the end, it will make more sense then :P  
**

**Anyways...enjoy :)  
**

* * *

Room 314. The detention room. Never before had I ever thought I would be caught in a situation where I would end up here. I was a straight A student, and I _never_ get in trouble. I guess that's just what happens when you get caught up in a food fight in the cafeteria and get blamed for starting it. I'd never really liked Jerry Martinez, but now I absolutely hated him. He was really the one who started it, and the next time I saw him, I would make sure he rued the day he ever messed with Kimberly Anne Crawford.**  
**

I reached out and took the doorknob in my hand, twisting it until I heard a click. I pushed it open and surveyed the room. Apparently, no one else had gotten Saturday detention except for one other. And it just so happened that that boy was the one that I absolutely could not stand. _Jack Anderson_.

Not only was he best friend's with the one and only Jerry Martinez, but he was the one who had blamed me for starting the food fight in the first place. Some nerve he had.

I went over to the desk where Mr. Campbell, the English teacher, sat. I handed him my slip and took a seat at the front of the classroom, as far away from _him_ as possible.

All the girls swooned over him, and yeah, sure, he was attractive, but looks didn't make up for his annoying, idiotic attitude.

"Alright," Mr. Campbell stood up from his seat, the chair squeaking as it was pushed back on the floor. He looked hard at Jack first, before glaring at me. "Detention rules. No talking. No sleeping. No listening to music and absolutely NO escaping. You even try and it'll earn you another three weeks of Saturday detention. Understood?"

"Yes sir." I replied. I heard Jack snicker from the back and turned around to glare hard and cold in his direction. He just winked back at me. Honestly, it was probably the hottest thing I'd ever seen, but instead of showing it, I rolled my eyes at him and faced forwards once more. _Jeez!_ What was I thinking! There was no way in _hell_ that I could possibly like Jack...right?

"I'm leaving to go grade some papers in my classroom. I'll let you out at 4:00. And just to make sure you don't get out, I'm locking the door." The teacher said, bringing me out of my thoughts.

My eyes instantly widened. "Mr. Campbell, isn't that dangerous? I mean, what if there is a fire or something?"

"NO TALKING KIMBERLY!" He shouted. I quickly sunk back into my chair. "You were the last person I'd expect to see here, Ms. Crawford, and the fact that you are has changed my perspective on you greatly." Without another word, Mr. Campbell fled the room and locked the door behind him.

As soon as the door was shut, Jack bounced out of his chair and went to the front of the classroom. "Uh, what do you think you're doing?" I asked him, unbelieving.

He turned to me with a raised brow, his longish, brown hair flipping around his head as he did so. Butterflies suddenly overwhelmed my stomach. "Well, we're going to play a game of course. How else are we supposed to pass four hours in this hell hole?"

"Listen up, Jack," I said, his name like venom in my mouth. "I do not need to get anymore detention than this. So would you please just sit down and shut up before you get the both of us in more trouble!"

"Whoa girl," Jack replied with a smirk. "You need to take a chill pill. Teach doesn't come back until he lets us out. Trust me, might as well have some fun since you're here."

"NO!" I shouted, then quieted down when I realized the teacher could still be close by. "I refuse to go against the detention rules."

Jack's grin widened even more if it were possible, his eyes sparkling with arrogance. "You've already broken a rule. Remember, no talking."

I wanted to protest but realized that he was right and shut my mouth once more. "Fine, what 'game' did you have in mind?" I said, giving in. Trust me, I didn't want to, but there was just...something about those eyes, those brown eyes that were like melted pools of milk chocolate...SHUT UP KIM!

Jack walked over to my desk and leaned down, placing his elbows on the hard wood. He grinned victoriously at me and leaned in. "Well, you see Kim...it's a little game called 'Truth or Dare'." He replied.

"No! I'm not playing truth or dare!"

Jack sighed. "Fine, I guess you're just too..._chicken_." The word repeated in my head as blood boiled through my veins.

"What did you just say?" I asked him, my voice hard.

He grinned his signature smile. "I said, you're too _chicken_." Damn, this boy knows how to get to me.

"You know what! Fine, let's play!" I shouted.

Jack smiled, grabbing a chair from the desk beside mine and sitting on it backwards. "I'll be nice and let you go first."

"Fine." I replied, "Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Why did you blame the food fight on me when you knew that it was Jerry that started it?" I asked him.

I saw a flash of guilt flash through his gaze. Though, when he replied, his voice was monotone. "The principal told Jerry last week that if he detention one more time, then he was going to be expelled." He said. "When it came to the food fight, I knew I had to lie for him, and you were the first person I saw."

"Oh..." I said, looking down. "That's actually really sweet. I thought you did it because you hated me."

Jack's eyes widened. "I don't hate you! I mean, we're not friends or anything, but I don't hate you."

"Then why do you and Jerry always play pranks on me?" I challenged.

Jack's face instantly hardened. "It's not your turn." He cleared his throat. "So, truth or dare?"

I thought for a moment. I wanted to prove to him that I was not a chicken so... "Dare." I replied.

Jack grinned brightly, and just like that, he was back to his normal self. "I dare you to take off you shirt and keep it off for the rest of this game."

My stomach flipped. "You are a sick, sick boy Anderson." Hesitantly, I reached for the hem of my floral top and pulled it over my head smoothly, I set it on my lap and tried to suppress the deep red blush rising to my cheeks.

Jack looked down at my chest. "Damn Crawford, you've got a chest!" I couldn't help but notice that he licked his lips as he said it.

I lifted my arms and crossed them over my bra, hiding me somewhat from him. "Truth or dare?" I asked him through gritted teeth.

"Dare." He replied.

I smirked. Time for revenge. "I dare you to take off your shirt _and_ pants and keep them off for the rest of this game."

Jack paled slightly and I had to hold back my victorious laughter. Jack glared at me before standing up. He took off his shirt slowly, revealing his hard, toned abs. I had to keep my jaw from dropping to the floor just at seeing that. Then, he reached down and undid his pants, sliding them down to his ankles and stepped out of them.

This time I just couldn't hold in my laughter. "Really Jack? Pink boxers with red hearts?" I asked.

He glared and sat back down in his seat. "My little sister got them for me for my birthday and insists that I wear them, so I wear them on Saturdays." He replied. "Now, truth or dare?"

"Truth." I said.

"Have you ever kissed anyone before?" He asked me.

I blushed bright red, I know I did. "No...I'm waiting for the right guy." I replied.

Jack nodded. I honestly was surprised that he didn't tease me about it right then and there. It made me suspicious. "Truth or dare?" I asked him.

"Truth." He replied. I had a feeling he knew if he picked dare again, it would be a rough ride. I smirked to myself at the thought of Jack Anderson afraid of what I'd do to him.

"Have you ever kissed anyone before?"

Jack's jaw clenched. "No." He replied simply, looking away from me. I was about to say more, but he didn't give me a chance. "Truth or dare?"

I sighed. "Dare."

Jack smirked. "I dare you to kiss me."

My eyes widened. "WHAT!"

"Then, you'll be forced to tell everyone when you play truth or dare that your first kiss was with me." He replied.

"And you're going to have to tell everyone that your first kiss was with me!" I shouted back.

Jack's face fell. "Damn, you're right. But I guess I can just lie and say it was Donna Tobin." He shrugged.

"Yeah...well I can lie about it being you too!"

Jack let out a loud, mocking laugh. "Kim, you and I both know that you can't lie to save your life. Remember the whole 'I spilled cranberry juice on my pants' lie?"

I winced at the memory. "Don't remind me." I mumbled.

"Well," Jack said, looking at me expectantly. "What are you waiting for? Kiss me."

"NO!"

"Kiss me!"

"NO! NO! NO! And NO!"

"Kiss me Crawford!"

"UGH! Fine!" I grabbed Jack by the shoulder and pulled him roughly to me. Our lips crashed together and a swarm of butterflies entered my stomach. Jack began kissing me back and I found myself sighing into the kiss. His hands found their way to my cheeks, holding my face gingerly, while mine found a spot on his bare chest.

What was wrong with me? I hated Jack...didn't I? Of course I did! Then...why was I still kissing him?

Suddenly, the desk that kept our bodies separated was pushed roughly out of the way and both Jack and I stood up from our chairs, my shirt, that had been sitting on my lap, dropped to the floor. Jack slid his hands down my sides, stopping at my waist and pulling me against him. Our bare stomachs rubbed against each other as our tongues danced inside of our mouths. What the hell was I doing?

I moved my hand down Jack's torso, stopping when I reached his abs. I scraped my fingernails over his six pack, instantly earning a growl from deep in his throat. The vibrations of the sound shivered through my body and only made me want him more.

Jack took my lower lip in between his teeth and sucked, hard. There was a hunger deep within me, that seemed to crave for Jack's mouth, his touch, his body. There was no doubt he seemed to feel the same way towards me.

Suddenly, my back hit the wall closest to where my desk, well, had been. Jack pressed his entire body as close to mine as possible, leaving absolutely no space between us. He moved his hands down lower, setting them on my thighs.

I'd seen enough movies to know what he wanted me to do.

I jumped up and wrapped my legs around his slim waist as my hands tangled deep into his dark brown locks. I knew I needed to stop this, but that was the last thing I wanted to do at the moment.

Jack moved a hand up to the back of my head, grabbing hold of the clip and removing it from my hair. My golden blond locks fell around my shoulders and the clip that had previously held them up was tossed to the side without a care.

Then, the doorknob of the classroom jiggled and Jack and I jumped apart. "Shit!" We both whisper-yelled.

We ran back over to the desk. Jack tossed on his pants and shirt as quick as possible as I through my shirt back over my head. I pushed the chair he had taken out back to its rightful place as he set my desk back. He ran to the back of the room as I sat in my chair and began playing with my fingers.

The door opened and in stepped Mr. Campbell. He walked to the front and eyed us suspiciously. "I'm surprised you two lasted four hours without talking or moving."

Oh my gosh! Four hours! Well I guess as they say, time goes by when you're having fun...not that I was having fun or anything... Oh who was I kidding, that had to have been the best damn make out session in the history of the world. Well...at least for me.

"I guess you two are allowed to go." The teacher said.

I smiled over at him. "Thank you sir." I stood up from my chair, grabbing my bag from the back of it and tossing it over my shoulder.

"Oh right," Mr. Campbell said. "Jack, I need to talk to you before you go..."

I was frightened at what had happened, at how bad I had acted, so I walked as fast as I could without getting suspicious, out of the room. Once I was out, I ran out of the school through the nearest door. The fresh air hit me with a blast and I fell down wall until I sat on the cement ground.

Had Jack and I really just done that? I mean, we're just so...different, in every way! Our personalities clashed and we had nothing in common! I guess it was possible that the saying 'opposites attract' was true.

But come on! We're like...cats and dogs! Summer and Winter! Fire and Ice! Hot and cold!

None of those comparisons exactly were right for us. They didn't describe what had just happened in the detention room.

Perhaps...you could say we're like...baking soda and vinegar. We're not meant to be together, but when we are, our bodies seem to explode. Only they exploded with...lust and maybe even...love?

* * *

**Wow! Finally done the chapter! :P Honestly, this has to be one of my favorite stories that I have EVER written! I don't know...what do you think? Now, it would really mean a lot to me if everyone who reads this reviews, even if it is critiques! I just want feedback! :) Thank you to all of you who read my stories, and favorite and follow them, it really makes me happy when I go on my email and see I have a lot of alerts from fanfiction. So, please review! Even if its just a few words! :D Thank you all so very much, love you guys!  
**


	24. We Are Young

**Hey guys, I finally have another chapter for y'all! Hope you enjoy it! I worked really hard on it! And I'm super super sorry that it took so long. I've had a lot of major stuff going on in my life. Ugh.  
**

**M'kay, so this chapter doesn't really have anything to do with the title "We Are Young" but when I was thinking of those words, this was what came to my head so...yeah.**

**Anyways, enjoy :)**

**P.S. THERE IS THIS SUPER DOOPER AWESOME KICK STORY THAT YOU NEED TO READ! IT'S CALLED _NIGHTLY SESSIONS_ AND IT'S BY _YUPZIE_. IT'S AMAZING!**

* * *

_When Kim had woken up that morning, she could never have dreamed things would have ended up the way the were now. So much had happened in a few mere hours - heartbreak, fights, make out sessions. If she was being honest, she wasn't sure how any of it had ended up the way it was. She was still trying to process the day in her head to little avail._

* * *

Kim laid on the soft mattress of her Queen sized bed, staring up at the ceiling. Pictures were taped all over above her head, memories of the good and bad, and she let her eyes roam over them all.

The first one always made her smile. It was a photo of her and the rest of the Wasabi Warriors at the beach all making goofy faces. Looking at the picture now, her eyes could only settle on one. Her blackbelt brunet best friend. Jack's smile was sweet, genuine and it made her heart melt just by seeing it.

The next picture was of her and the Seaford High pep-squad, where she was standing with her best girlfriend Grace. The two girls had had many ups and downs in their relationships, but in the end they would always come back together. Kim wasn't sure what she would do without Grace by her side.

The last important picture her eyes hovered over was the one with her ex-boyfriend Max. He had dirty blond hair, bright, compeling blue eyes and was the quarterback. Max was a sweet guy, he had treated her right, never pushed her to do anything she didn't want to do. He even bought her a diamond necklace for Valentine's day once. He was every girl's dream guy. They had dated for exactly seven months two weeks and three days. That was, until today.

_Kim felt muscled arms wrap around her stomach, and she let out a giggle. "Morning." she said, turning around in Max's arms and standing on her toes to give him a longing kiss on the lips._

_He chuckled as they pulled away. "Morning to you too."_

_Kim slipped her hands up his arm and tangled them around his neck. "How was your trip to Italy?"_

_His giant smile fell slightly on his lips. "Um...it was great."_

_"What's wrong?" she asked, her stomach doing flips inside of her._

_He met her eyes and she could easily see the tears that he was holding back. "Kim, you know that I love you, and it's because I love you that...I have to break up with you." he whispered._

_Kim's throat clenched and she dropped her arms back down to her sides. "W-What?"_

_"Sit down with me so I can explain." she nodded and followed him as he sat down against the lockers. He sighed, licking his lips before he spoke. "On the fourth day in Italy, I went with my cousin Joey to a teen club. We were having soda and dancing and having a great time, and then this girl came up to me._

_"She basically told me that she wanted to make out, and I told her no, because I had a girlfriend. She left me alone for a while after that. But then, after a few hours, I was headed towards the washroom when she grabbed me and pushed me against the wall. She kissed me Kim." he looked up at her with guilt in his eyes. "And that time, I didn't stop her."_

_Kim nodded slowly. She didn't trust herself to speak, in fear that she would burst into a fit of sobs._

_"Kim," Max took her hand gently, rubbing the back of it with his calloused thumb. "I hate myself for what I did. I won't be able to be with you if I have that stuck in the back of my mind. I just...I hope that we can still be friends."_

_Kim smiled gently, glad that he was letting her down easy and not being a complete jerk like most guys. "I would like that."_

Kim let out a sigh and rolled over in her bed, stuffing her face into the pillow.

She heard a quiet knock on the door. "Kimmy, are you okay? What happened?" her mother's voice was worried.

"I just want to be alone right now, Mom." she replied, her muffled by the pillow.

She listened as her mother's footsteps faded away once more. She huffed and inhaled the familiar scent of her bedding. For another hour, Kim just laid there, wallowing in her own dreary sorrows. All she wanted to do was stay there, in her bed, and never ever leave.

The sound of her bedroom door opening and closing alerted her that someone was in there, but she ignored it. She really didn't care who it was. She felt the bed dip beside her as the person sat down, and then a large yet soft hand on her back. "Go away." she mumbled.

"But I came to cheer you up." Kim's head snapped towards the sound of the all too familiar voice. Jack was laying beside her, on his side, looking at her with a smile. "Problem is, if I don't know why you're upset, then I don't know how to make you smile again."

Kim sighed and turned away from him. "I don't want to talk about it."

"Was it Max?" he asked suddenly. Jack had never really liked Max, and Kim didn't really understand why. They were really similar in personalities and she'd thought they would have gotten along find.

Kim hesitated. "Yeah."

Jack was silent, though Kim could almost hear the curiosity in the air. He was being nice and waiting for her to be ready to talk.

"He broke up with me." she let the words slip out before she could stop them.

"Well then it's a good thing a brought a giant bucket of chocolate ice cream." he replied.

Kim sat up and faced him, giving him a small smile. "Thanks." she said as he handed her a spoon. They sat cross-legged facing each other, the large pail sitting against the bed between them.

They dug into the creamy-cold treat and Kim recounted the events of that morning. Jack sat and listened the whole time, giving her a nod when needed or a joke to cheer her up. When she finished the story - and the ice cream - the two laid back against the bed and looked up at Kim's pictures.

"Do you miss him?" Jack asked.

Kim nodded. "Yeah, but thanks to you, I think I'm getting over him." She turned to give him a friendly smile. "You're always there when I need you Jack. Thank you."

"What are best friend's for?" he replied, wrapping an arm around her shoulder and pulling her to his chest. Kim snuck her arms around his middle and held him tightly in return.

In that moment, Kim couldn't help but think that Jack was the most important guy in her life. Her Dad had left her and her mother before she was even born, so Jack usually filled that place in her life. Though, he was more than that to her. He was her best friend and she loved him more than anything. One time, when he'd sprained his wrist at the tournament in China, she had almost burst into tears at seeing him in pain.

She loved him. She...loved him.

Not just as a best friend but as-

"Why didn't you like Max?" she heard the words around her and it took her a moment to realize that it was herself who had said them.

She felt Jack tense underneath her. "I don't know." he replied through gritted teeth. "I guess I was just worried that he would hurt you or something."

Kim wriggled out of his grip and stood up from the bed. "Jack, seriously, how many times do I have to tell you? I can take care of myself!"

Jack set his jaw as he stood up too. "Oh really, is that why you needed me to help you get over him?"

"You came to me! Not the other way around." Kim scoffed. "Why do you even care so much?"

Jack groaned out in frustration. "Because you're my best friend!"

"Bull. Shit." Kim replied. She was so angry now she just let the rage flow out of her. "I see the way you look at me Jack, when you think that I'm not looking. I saw the way you looked at Max whenever he was around me. You were jealous!" as soon as she'd said it, she wanted to take it back. The look on his face killed her.

His eyes shined with hurt. "You know what, you're right, I was jealous." he said, anger still coating his words. "When we were going to be in that movie and we almost kissed, I thought that you got it. Then, I asked you on a date! A date, Kim! And then the day, you sat down with us at lunch and announced that you were dating the quarterback. How do you think that made me feel Kim? I felt like shit!" his voice cracked as he spoke.

Kim froze. "I was afraid."

Jack scoffed. "Of what?"

"Losing you." she replied. "I was afraid that if we dated, that if things didn't work out, we would never be able to be best friends again. And Jack I need you in my life."

Jack took a few steps closer to her so that their bodies were just a foot apart. "Kim, I liked this girl once, her name was Kate. She was the most beautiful girl I'd ever seen and when she accepted my offer to go on a date, I was the happiest boy alive. The day after the date, at school, she acted like nothing had ever happened and laughed in my face when I tried to talk to her. She played me, and I guess...I just assumed that you were doing the same. I should've known better, though. You're not like that."

"Do you want to try?" Kim plump lower lip between her teeth.

Jack's eyebrows furrowed. "Try what?"

"Being...together?"

Jack gulped. "Y-You mean like a couple?" she nodded. "Then, yes, I want to try."

Kim smiled. "I have a few conditions first."

Jack smirked. "Mhmm."

"One, no matter what happens, we will always, and I mean always, be best friends." she said.

Jack nodded in agreement. "Totally."

"Two, we take things slow."

"I think I can do that."

"Three, you kiss me whenever I want to be kissed."

Jack pretended to think about it, tapping his chin. "Mhmm, yeah, I mean, that might be a tough one, but I'll do my best."

Kim swatted his arm. "Don't be an idiot." Then she smiled. "So, what if I told you that I want you to kiss me now?"

"I thought you said you wanted to take things slow?" Jack smirked.

Kim shrugged. "I do, but we can kiss."

"Well," Jack took a step forwards and took Kim's face in his hands. "Who am I to deny such a beautiful lady her wish."

Kim giggled at him before getting up on her tip-toes to kiss him tenderly on the lips. It wasn't long before Jack's tongue darted out of his mouth and skimmed across her bottom lip. Kim granted him access to her mouth and smiled as she felt him explore.

"You taste like chocolate." she whispered against his lips.

"Mmm. So do you." he replied. He moved his hands down to her waist and pulled her against him. They finally broke apart for air and rested their foreheads together.

"That was the best kiss I've ever had." Kim said breathlessly.

Jack smirked cockily. "I know. It's because I am the best kisser on the planet."

Kim stepped out of his grip and rolled her eyes. "Okay, calm down, Mr. Ego. It wasn't that amazing. I'm sure that Zac Efron is better than you."

* * *

**Well, that was short and sweet. Hope y'all liked it! Only three more chapters to go until this story is finished :(**


End file.
